Ballandroll's poke-lemon one-shots
by Ballandroll
Summary: Here's a little collection of pokephilia one-shots for your enjoyment in your spare time. Since it's one-shots, don't expect a great background story. Mainly smut focused. Like you care for the story anyway, like porn. I'm not planning on keeping it updated SUUUUPER regularly, but will add some from time to time when a wild story idea will appear. Human male X female pokemon only.
1. HumanXHoundoom

Julien, a nine years old boy, was coming from school for summer break. Coming out of the bus, his parents was waiting for him outside his home.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Is there something wrong?" He asked, a bit puzzled of why they were waiting for him outside.

"Not really Julien, but we do have a surprise for you." Said Julien's mom.

"Really? What is it?" Responded Julien, excited.

"Just come inside and you will see." Said his dad.

Now starting to get a bit impatient, Julien followed his parents inside and get in the living room, where a little fella was waiting for them.

"Is that…" Started Julien.

"Yes, it's a pokemon. A houndour to be precise. She will be our new family member from now on." Said Julien's dad while showing his son a black, white and orange dog pokemon with a skull looking shape in his forehead that was making her looking a bit mean, barking happily.

"Wow, that's… cool." Said Julie, sounding slightly disappointed.

"… Something's wrong Julien?" Asked his mother.

"No no, it's fine. It just… scares me a bit." He said, not feeling very comfortable around the pokemon.

"I'm sorry son, but it's the only pokemon we could have. It happen that a friend of mine had a houndoom that had a few eggs and hatched, but couldn't afford keeping all of them." Explained his dad.

"I understand but…"

"Just give her some time. Despite looking a bit intimidating, pokemon are basically not bad. We just have to raise her properly."

"If you say so."

Not even greeting the pokemon, Julien then got in his bedroom and locked himself in.

"… Well, it could have been better." Said Julien's dad while petting the pokemon's head, which she seems to like.

"He's still a kid and still can be easily impressed. He will get used to her eventually." Said his mother.

"He has to, since she will be living with us now."

For the next couple of days, the houndour, now named Vanessa, was getting quite accustomed to her new house and was liking the place slowly. However, she didn't like the distance she had with Julien, so she tried a couple times to approach him. At first and since Julien wasn't the mean type of person, he wasn't chasing her away but wasn't that happy being close to a scary looking pokemon. Sensing that the human wasn't really wanting to be around her, it was making her sad quite a bit. Fortunately for her, she quickly understood that he was slowly but surely opening to her, which lead her to double her effort and did everything she could do so they could be friends. At the end of the summer break, their relation was pretty much like one of a human and his newly acquired dog, but Julien was still a bit uncomfortable close to her. But as time passed between them, it was something that had changed over time. A couple years later, they grew quite close to each other, doing almost everything together, like playing, eating, or even bathing in their early years. Julien was now in high school and was leaving for his last day before he was done with it. In a couple months, he will be now in college and to someone's dismiss, he will have to get out of town to intend to it.

"Alright girl, I'm off to my last fricken day, finally." Said a now older Julien, in front of the house door, petting Venassa's head, now a houndoom.

"Houn." Barked the pokemon.

"And you know what's good? Is that since mom and dad are not here for a couple more days, we will have the house all for ourselves when I'll be back."

"Houndoom!" Happily said Vanessa.

"I know, it's utter awesome isn't? Just wait for me."

Before leaving, Julien gave Vanessa a small and innocent kiss on her forehead. For him, it was quite nothing, but for Vanessa, it means a lot more than anyone could have thought. Over the years, Vanessa learnt the human language and was now able to understand mostly what they were saying and how they were working. She got so much into the human culture that she even developed a feeling that pokemon rarely experience, especially for human, love. Yes, Vanessa grew attached to Julien more than the others or even she could have imagined. But because of the species difference and language barrier, it was something she had to keep for herself. Unfortunately for her, it was getting more and more difficult for her to keep restraining herself when close to him. On her last heat, she almost had to bite herself just to keep control and preventing herself from jumping on him. Trying to keep those ideas out of her head, she goes into Julien bedroom, jumped on his bed and lay down on it, waiting for the human to return. Since she was a family member, Vanessa had the right to have her own bed, but the family abandoned the idea when Vanessa was mostly sleeping with Julien when they were close enough. As the day passed, Vanessa mostly spent it sleeping in the bed when she heard the door opening, meaning that Julien was now home. Eagerly getting out of the bed, she dashed outside the bedroom and ran toward Julien, who was taking out his coat.

"Hi girl, miss me?"

Happily barked, Vanessa got on her hind legs and placed her front ones on his shoulders before licking his face almost hungrily.

"Haha, I'll take that as a yes." He said while trying to escape her licking while petting her, but to no avail.

After a moment, Vanessa decided that he had enough and left him alone.

"Alright girl, tonight, I'll take it easy and crash in front of the Tv after a quick snack.

"Hound!" Happily said Vanessa.

The houndoom wasn't really getting the concept of the Tv, but was understanding a pretty good part of what was going in most of the time, like movies. But what makes her loving it is that she could spend time with Julien and be very close to him without him having back thoughts. After a snack that they both had, Julien dropped on the couch and turned on the Tv with Vanessa jumping on it too and lying her front paws on his laps. Not really interested in what Julien was watching, she rested her head on his laps as well and just enjoyed her moment with him. Since she knew that he will be gone in a little while, she wanted to enjoy time with him as much as possible, even thought it was saddening her greatly. After a moment, just being close to him wasn't enough for her, so she rolls on her back, presenting her belly to Julien with her head resting on his laps.

"Oh, looks like someone is eager for a little belly rub session."

A bit impatient, Vanessa whimpered slightly, wanting him to touch her badly.

"Here we go then."

A second later, Julien began to rub her belly the way she likes it, making her letting out pleased growls. After a moment, one of her hind legs was kicking the air in appreciation, enjoying the belly rub a lot. Then, after a moment, Vanessa used her paws to shield herself from the belly rubbing.

"You don't want it anymore?" Said Julien, backing his hand away.

While motioning yes, Vanessa moved her paws out of the way so Julien resumed his rubs again. However, as soon as Julien was close to her belly, she shielded herself again while looking at him with a very cute defiant expression.

"Oh, I get it, you want to play hard to get huh. Alright, I'm up for it." Said Julien, making the pokemon happier that he could ever imagine.

Trying to get her paws out of the way, the pokemon was too strong for him and was unable to. Not wanting to lose, Julien then left the couch and got on top of her, using his weight and strength position to try to out power her. Not knowing if he really succeeded or Vanessa just let him win, but Julien managed to get her paws out of the way and resumed her belly rub more aggressively.

"Got you now." Said Julien with a triumphant tone.

"Who's a good girl? Huh? Who's a good girl?" asked Julien while stopping his rubs.

"Houn!" Barked the pokemon.

"Yes you are." He said while resuming his rubs, unaware that it was a bit closer than usual to her lower region.

After Julien was done with his belly rubs assault, she couldn't take it anymore. As Julien wanted to leave, Vanessa locked him in place with her hind legs.

"Want more? Geez girl, you're gonna make my hands bleed." Joked Julien.

However, after a moment, he noticed something different in Vanessa's eyes, something he never saw before.

"You okay girl?" Asked Julien, a bit worried.

Julien didn't know it yet, but what was in her eyes, was lust. With her front paws, she pulled him a bit closer to her and she began to lick his neck quite sensually.

"Wow girl, you're very affectionate today." Said Julien, a bit surprised.

At first, he thought that it was just mere affection display, but began to question it when he felt her front paws leaving his shoulders to go under his shirt, gently and softly rubbing his chest with her paws pads.

"Okay Vanessa, we have all night to be with each other, we don't have to overdo it." Said Julien, getting slightly uncomfortable.

It's not that he didn't like it, but Julien was wondering if she really knew she was doing. After a few more licking, Vanessa pushed Julien to the side and moved on top him before resuming her eager and sensual licking on his neck.

"V-vanessa? What… are you doing? D-didn't you had enough already?" Said Julien, now getting nervous.

Again, he didn't know of it was on purpose or not, but when the houndoom laid her belly on him, he felt that her lower region had landed on his manhood. To both surprise, especially to Julien, Vanessa had landed on something that was getting harder. Stopping his licking, Vanessa then looked at him with something that Julien could swear was a grin.

"It's… not what you think." Said Julien, feeling embarrassed.

As for trying to reassure him, Vanessa pressed her lips against Julien's ones and shoved her tongue inside his mouth. Caught by surprise, Julien put his hands on the pokemon's shoulders and wanted to push her away, but it was too late and didn't had the strength to do it. The moment was feeling so wrong for him, but the way she was doing it, it was like she practised her entire life to do that and it was like he was bewitched. After all, dogs are the best when it comes to tongue play.

After a moment, Julien was still in too much shock to return the kiss before she broke it, looking satisfied anyway.

"Vanessa, what… are you doing?" Asked Julien, still wondering if she was aware of her own actions.

Looking at him with a lewd expression, Vanessa then moved the tip of her devilish tail behind her. After a few shaking motion, she moved it close to Julien's face with sticky juice dropping from it.

"Vanessa…" Said Julien, knowing too well what it was.

"Are you… in heat again?"

Motioning no, she shoved the tip of her tail inside his mouth before going for more licks on his neck. Caught by surprise again, Julien didn't know if he should like it or be grossed out, but quickly found his answer when the taste hit him. With a very slight hint of spicy taste, she was pretty sweet with a mix of slight saltiness. After making sure that he swallow everything, Vanessa withdrawn her tail from his mouth, covered in saliva, and looked at him with the most lustful eyes she could make.

"… Does that mean…"

Knowing what he was about to say, she motioned yes and shoved her tongue inside his mouth again, eagerly exploring every inches of it. A few seconds before she broke it, Julien even began to slightly return it.

"Vanessa… I don't know." Said Julien, making the pokemon whimper in sadness.

"It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just… I never thought about you that way and… I'm kind of really surprised." He said uncomfortably.

Understanding that she might have gone a bit too far, Vanessa wanted to stood up from him and leave, but Julien stopped her.

"It's not that I don't… want it. It's just… a bit strange to me."

"… Hounhound houn…" Said Vanessa, trying to tell him that if he didn't want to, then he didn't have to.

"… But I guess if it's how you feel for me… then it will be mean of me to not take it into consideration." He said while beginning to instinctively rub the houndoom's fur.

Whimpering in worry, Vanessa was nuzzling him affectionately.

"I don't have to understand you to know that you're not the type to force me into something I don't want to." Said Julien, in which Vanessa responded with a nod.

"L-like I said, I never thought about doing it with a pokemon before. Worse, I never did it at all, so I would probably won't be that good anyway."

"Houn hounhoun hound." Whimpered Vanessa.

"You don't care?" Asked Julien, to what Vanessa responded with a nod.

"… Alright, but… just be gentle okay?"

After nodding again, she resumed her licking on his neck, but this time, she added some grinding against his hard shaft with her own private, slowly raising her pleasure. When she was tired of his neck, Vanessa went lower. With her head at his belly level, she grabbed the base of his shirt with her maw and pulls it up, revealing all of his torso skin. With a pleased looks, she continued her licking but now all over his upper half, from his belly to his chest and even his nipples, which she seems to focus most.

"D-damn Vanessa, where did your learnt to do that?"

Only giving him a lewd looks, she continued her licking until she was under his bellybutton, at the edge of his pants. Grabbing it with her maw again, she tried to pull it down, but to no avail.

"Wait." Said Julien while stopping her.

"Is it… something you really want?" He asked, still embarrassed.

After nodding, she put a paw on his shaft, licking her lips shortly after.

"… O-okay. I don't know if I will do well though."

After unbuttoning his pants, Julien wanted to pull them down but Vanessa stopped him with a soft growl.

"What is it?"

To answer his question, Vanessa moved his hands out of the way.

"You… want to it yourself?" He said before she nodded.

"O-okay. As I can see, y-you're pretty into it." Finished Julien, still nervous.

After Vanessa grabbed his pants, she was now able to pull them down, revealing a throbbing erection.

"H-hope it's okay for you."

Not looking displeased the least, she only stared at it a moment before putting her nose it and gave a few sniffs.

"D-don't do that, it's really embarrassing." Said Julien, getting a bit red.

Not wanting to make him more uncomfortable than necessary, she stopped sniffing it and gave a gently and slow lick from his base to his tip, sending a small pleasure waves through the human's body.

"Damn your tongue is hot Vanessa." He said after containing a small moan.

With a pleased and lewd face, the houndoom goes for a few more licks, incorporating his balls from time to time. When she saw and smelled precum coming from his tip, she knew where to go next. Since she was a quadruped, she could only resort on her maw, which she seems to do her well. Having a skillful ability mix of her tongue and maw, she managed to straighten it and put it inside her mouth, looking delighted by Julien's taste. And since her maw was mostly teeth, she had to resort mostly on tongue play in his tip while softly and gently gnawing a bit on it while rarely moving up and down. Being very agile with her tongue, Julien felt intense pleasure growing inside him. Even more agile that he could ever imagine, he felt an orgasm building up quickly in him and getting awfully close.

"Vanessa, you're doing too good, I'm about to cum already…"

Pleased with his words, she doubled her effort until Julien finally exploded inside her mouth. Caught by surprise, a bit of his juice overflowed from her maw, but she managed to get almost all of it and swallowed it while waving her tail in happiness.

"… Damn, I'm wondering if you're a beginner yourself." Said Julien, feeling a bit light-headed from his orgasm.

Her only respond was to only to look at him with depraved look while rubbing her hind legs together.

"I'm guessing that… you also want to feels good." Said Julien, with her nodding eagerly in respond.

"A-alright."

When she heard him respond, she quickly moved forward until her hot and wet entrance was above the human's shaft.

"Okay Vanessa, here it is."

After Julien grabbed the base of his shaft to make it vertical, Vanessa then aligned herself until she was at the right position and slowly inserted it inside herself, with both of them moaning in pleasure. When Julien was all the way inside her, he was the one that moaned the loudest.

"Damn Vanessa, you're tighter than expected, but also hotter. You feels… so good."

"Houn." Happily said the pokemon.

After getting used to the intruder, the houndoom then began to ride him by going up and down on him slowly at first, since it was his first time. After only a few seconds, they could heard the wet impact noises from their intercourse. A few pounds later, small ember flames were coming out of the fire/dark type pokemon mouth in pleasure. When Vanessa guessed that it was okay, she increased her pace, increasing Julien's moan as well, to her delight. Getting into it himself quite a lot, Julien grabbed the pokemon's rear and began to help her go up and down, but mostly down so she landing as hard as possible. Pleased with his initiative, she wanted to reward him by getting a bit tighter, increasing his pleasure even more. After a little while, her inside was getting narrower and hotter, meaning that she getting close to her climax. Wanting to cum as soon as possible, Vanessa increased her pace once more, getting Julien close to his climax as well. Using all her might to tightening her inside, the houndoom was going almost at full speed when the human couldn't hold it anymore and shoot his seeds all over her womb in a powerful orgasm, triggering hers at the same time shortly after. When Vanessa was done with her orgasm, she let herself fell on Julien, resting from the wonderful moment they just had.

"Well… I guess that's it." Said Julien, after regaining his composure.

"Houn." Weakly responded Vanessa.

For a moment, none of them spoke as they just lay there, analysing what just happen. After a moment, Julie sat up and put his pants back on.

"It was… pretty fun actually." Commented Julien.

Standing up as well, Vanessa then moved close to him and put her front paw on his laps again while nuzzling.

"Houn." She said, sounding a bit guilty.

"Do you regret what you just did?" Said Julien while petting her.

She motioned no.

"Then… everything is okay I guess." He said, soothing the pokemon's guilt.

After a moment of silence, Julien gathered the courage to say the next sentence.

"You know, if you really want to do it again someday, I… won't mind that much."

Looking at him a bit surprise, Vanessa then happily licked his face in excitement.

"Haha, yeah yeah, I'm looking forward to it too."

Stopping licking, Vanessa then nuzzled him again.

"Also, I'll do my best to think of way to bring you with me when I'll go to college. I didn't really asked if pokemon were allowed or not."

"Hound." Happily barked Vanessa.

"But for now, I guess we just have to enjoy the time we have between."

Happily barking again, Vanessa gave Julien once again a kiss, which this time, he gladly returned.


	2. HumanXChesnaught

In the middle of a forest, we have a young pokemon trainer travelling across the region for badges and such on top of a big and walking pokemon, his faithful and lovely chesnaught he called Chessy when she was only a chespin and yes, she's a girl. Since the starter kind of pokemon are rarely female, Matthew jumped on the occasion when he found out that the chespin was a female since he kind of liked what was rare without any other thoughts.

"You sure you want to do the walking, and with me on top of you at that?" Asked Matthew, sitting on her huge spiky shell.

"Ches." She said, motioning yes.

"Alright, it's not like I have the power to stop you anyway." He complied, having no choice but to do as she wanted.

To Matthew dismiss, Chessy wasn't the most confident pokemon he ever saw when she was chespin. But it started to change when she evolve into a quilladin as she wanted to always making herself useful at something for her master. Now that she recently evolved to a chesnaught, it got worse and now she wants to be Matthew transport.

"… Chesnaught."

"Eh, I know you would never hurt me in any way buddy." He said while petting her head, making her smile happily.

"But promise me that you will tell me if you ever feel tired okay? I'll put you back in your pokeball and I'll do the walk."

"Ches." She said while reluctantly nodding.

Matthew knew that she didn't like a lot being in her pokeball since he got her, only when absolute necessary.

"You know, you don't have to do all of this for me. I'm an adult after all."

"… Ches." She said while puffing her cheeks a bit, a bit upset.

Since Matthew didn't saw it, he couldn't ask her what was wrong.

"Well, at least we are not far away from the next town, so I won't treat you like my slave for too long."

"Chesnaught." Protested Chessy.

"Relax girl, I'm just kidding." He said while petting her head again, but this time, with her getting away.

"Is it me or you have gotten a bit moody since you evolved?"

"… Ches." She said, blushing a bit.

"Does my little friend get the moody ability when she evolved, hmm?" He said while tickling her neck a bit.

"Naught." She said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Geez, you used to a bit more jovial before you evolved."

Like she had enough, she goes off the road, waited to be on the grass before tossing Matthew on the ground so he wouldn't get hurt.

"What the…" He said after landing pretty roughly in the grass.

Looking upset, Chessy goes near a tree and goes for a dog-like nap position. After standing up, Matthew brushes off grass and dirt from his clothes before heading toward Chessy.

"What wrong Chessy? Did I do something wrong?" He said while petting her head after kneeling in front of her.

"Ches." She said before hiding her head under her shell.

"'sigh' girls, human or pokemon, they are all the same." Commented Matthew.

Unable to continue, Matthew had no choice but to sit too by resting his back against his companion's shell. Maybe because she wasn't feeling it, but she didn't seem to mind.

After a moment, Matthew grew a bit tired of Chessy's behavior.

"Alright Chessy, what's wrong?"

Seeing her not responding, Matthew moved to where her head was.

"Chessy please, you know I don't like seeing you like that."

After a moment, Chessy finally unhide her head.

"… Ches." She said while looking away.

"I'm sorry if I teased you too much. Won't happen again okay?"

Motioning no, she goes to a sitting position. Seeing her moving was always impressing Matthew with how big she was. From her toes to the top of her biggest spike, her height was close to 9ft. He didn't know her weight, but his pokedex said that they could be close to half a ton. He even heard of one that had weighted close to one ton since it has a thicker shell than usual and was a rather huge male. Now sitting, Chessy was looking a bit sad.

"Tell me, is it something I did?" Asked Matthew.

Chessy respond was to shake her head, saying no.

"Then what is it?" He said while putting his hand on her hard armored arms.

After a moment, Chessy motioned him to sit between her legs. A bit puzzled, Matthew do what want she wanted and sat with his back resting on her hard belly.

"Eh, it was the position you used to do when you were only a chespin."

A second later, Chessy coiled her arms around him, just like he used to do to her before becoming a quilladin. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that she was looking sadder.

"Wait, do you perhaps… miss the time when I was doing it to you?"

With a small tear escaping her eyes that she quickly whipped off, she motioned yes. Then, Matthew wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything. After all, now that she too big, they couldn't do anything about it anymore.

"… I'm… sorry." He said while rubbing her arms, not sure if she was feeling it.

"Naught." She motioned no before tightening her hug a bit.

"… Yeah… I guess I'm the one that get it now."

Wanted to do something for her, Matthew stood up and touch where he knew she could feel something, her chin. Since she was a female, her chin fur wasn't forming a beard like shape, but was longer next to her eyes, almost making the illusion that she had long hairs. Her other differences were that her main body was smaller but with wider hips and bigger spikes on her shell with a slightly longer tail.

"I know it isn't much but…" Said Matthew while rubbing her chin.

"Hope it will help feels better."

Matthew wrapped his arms her neck and give her warm hug. After a moment, a faint smile appeared as she returned the hug.

"I guess I understand more why you want to be useful as much as possible. But you know, you don't have to. Whatever you may look like, I'll still love you the way you are. Just you being with me is more than enough." He said while intently staring at her green eyes, also another treats about female chesnaught, mostly having green eyes while the males had brown ones.

After a moment of eyes staring, Chessy looked away with a blush.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said, rubbing her chin a bit more sitting again between her legs.

Matthew didn't know why, but as he was sitting, he felt her twitching a bit. As he was about to ask her why, he felt something wet on the lower portion of his back. Moving his torso forward, he touched it with his hand and felt something sticky. Turning around, his eyes widened in shock when he discovered where it was coming from.

"Oh… hmmm…" Said Matthew, unable to formulate anything.

"Ches…" Said Chessy, hiding her face as well as her lower region.

After a moment of processing, Matthew stood up.

"Hey now, that's okay Chessy, that can happen to the best of us." He said while pushing her hand away.

"I'm not mad or anything okay." Said Matthew to Chessy, with her face being red as much as she could possibly be.

Matthew then tried to reassure her by rubbing her chin with his other hand.

"Chess, chessnaught." She said while looking away.

After a moment, Matthew didn't know what to say anymore, beside the most stupid thing he could say.

"Is there… something I can do… to help you or…"

Chessy then looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ches?"

"What? Hum, no I… didn't mean me especially, but… more like… finding you a male or something." Said Matthew, now being the one that was red.

Despite herself, a faint sad expression appeared on her face.

"… Wait… did you really wanted… me to…"

Even though she motioned no, her face get redder again, obvious that she was lying. Again, Matthew was at loss for words for a moment.

"… Is that… what you are feeling for me?"

While avoiding his gaze, Chessy shyly nodded.

"… Well, since there is no male around and those in my current team won't do, I guess… I'm the most logical choice then." Said Matthew, embarrassed at his own words.

"… C-ches…" She slightly protested.

"If you really don't want, then I won't, but I'll say again that I don't like seeing one of my teammate in pain."

"N-naught." She said while looking away.

"Well, you look in pain to me. So, if you want… I'm… willing to help you with that." Also shyly said Matthew.

Matthew never seriously thought about that kind of stuff. The idea came across his mind when younger, but no more than that. But to think one of his pokemon would actually feel that way toward him was kind of unexpected.

"… Ches… naught." She said before removing her hand from her lower region while closing her eyes anticipation and nervousness.

Also too embarrassed, Matthew slowly moved his hand toward her forbidden fruit without even looking after kneeling down again until he felt heat emanating, meaning he was maybe less than an inch away from it. Stopping for a few seconds, Matthew took a few discrete deep breathe before pressing his fingers on her wet and warm entrance. At first, her womanhood looked bigger than human one but not by much. Surrounded by rough skin, Matthew then goes on her clit, slowly staring to rub it.

"Ches!" Exclaimed Chessy, a bit in pleasure but mostly in anticipation.

After few rubs, Matthew could already hear her breathes changing, meaning that she was enjoying it. He was proven right when he felt her entrance overflowing from more juice. Probably despite herself, one of Chessy's hand grabbed Matthew butt while starting to moan in pleasure. When Matthew thought that maybe she wants more, he inserted two fingers inside her and began fingering her while rubbing her clit his thump, increasing her moaning a bit.

"You… like it?" Asked Matthew, a bit awkwardly.

Looking at him, her respond was to pull him a bit closer and pressed her lips against his. Not expecting that, it took Matthew a few seconds before realising what she was doing and returned it a bit shyly. Meanwhile, Chessy was getting into it pretty heavily as she pushed her tongue against Matthew's lips, which he let her get in a second later. Even if her tongue was a bit bigger than his, it was comfortable enough to be enjoyable, raising Matthew's pleasure as well. After a couple minutes, Chessy's body began to twitch a bit, meaning only one thing. When her orgasm hit, she broke the kiss to let out a pretty loud moan, slightly squirting on the human's hand.

"There, hope it was good enough for you." He said while removing his hand from her.

"… Ches… naught." She said, slightly panting.

"Feeling better?"

After she regained her composure, she nodded.

"Good. Are you feeling okay enough to resume our travel?"

She motioned no.

"Why?"

She then pointed at his rock hard shaft that was pretty visible from his pants.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's kind of your fault." He said while covering it.

Backing up, Matthew tripped on the tail she was placed behind him to makes him to do so.

"Geez, how many times do you plan on throwing me on the ground?" Said Matthew, half joking.

Ignoring him, Chessy quickly got over him with her intimidating size. If she were to just fall on him, she would probably kill him. She then tried to take out his pant, but to no vail due to her oversized three fingered hands.

"Should have known that you wouldn't stop there. But you sure you want it?" He said, with her nodding shyly.

"I mean, you quite bigger than me so, maybe I won't be enough." He added, with her motioning no as to say she wasn't caring.

Matthew then was hesitant for a moment.

"Alright, what I won't do for you." Finally accepted Matthew.

With that, Matthew then a bit embarrassedly pulled down his pant, making Chessy able to see what he was hiding. Since she didn't saw another chesnaught male before, she couldn't really compare the size, but was convinced that he would do just fine. A bit shyly, she grabbed his shaft with her three fingered hand and gently played with it.

"Careful, it's quite fragile."

After Chessy nodded in agreement, she left it alone and placed her pretty imposing hips above Matthew's. Despite himself, Matthew got a glimpse of her womanhood, seeing that it was indeed just a bit bigger that a human one, which was quite surprising due to her size. Even if she had a pretty rough skin around her entrance, it went in pretty easily due to her incredible wetness. When he reached her bottom, she let out pleased and satisfied moan. Her inside was very soft and slightly spacious, but less than Matthew expected. Feeling it as well, she contracted her internal muscles as much as possible to leave space as less as possible. Being the physical type and pretty strong, her inside had gotten pretty tight, for both side enjoyment. When she began to move up and down, it was now Matthew's turn to moan a bit, due her incredible softness. After only a few pounds, Chessy seem to really enjoy it as she dropped herself on her elbows, which were on each side of Matthew's head. Even thought they were sharing a nice moment, Matthew felt very tiny under her, minimizing him with her huge size. At that moment, he was just happy that she was on his side. However, his thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt her going a bit faster and slightly wilder, with her moans going louder and her tail waving in pleasure and excitement.

"Chessy… that feels… very good." Said Matthew between faint moans.

"Ches…" Moaned the pokemon.

As they were going at it, more juice was flowing from the female chesnaught, slightly staining the human's crotch. Contracting at best she could, Chessy was making Matthew close his climax pretty quickly. A little while later, Matthew reached his limit and spread his seeds inside her in a strong and pleasurable orgasm. When Chessy felt the human juice burying her womb, she also was hit by her second orgasm, milking the human strongly. When both of them were done, Chessy stopped moving without dropping herself down, not wanting to hurt her trainer.

"That was… pretty good actually." Said Matthew with his mind still slightly numb from the pleasure he just experienced.

"Naught." Agreed the pokemon.

"Well, now that we have a way to deal with your heat and desire, we can focus more in the battle."

"Chesnaught!" Happily said Chessy.

After another short moment at staying there and enjoying each other presence, they got up and resumed their journey, with Chessy happier than ever.


	3. HumanXLopunnyXLopunny

Will, a young human male was waking up from his slumber. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the ceiling of his room, which was in a plain white. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he rubbed his eyes and stretched his limbs. After standing up a bit hardly, he dressed himself up before leaving the room. Taking the stairs, he went down and walked toward the kitchen.

"Good morning Will. How do you feel on this special day?" Asked a woman that was his mother, taking her breakfast.

"Morning, and it's not that special of a day."

While speaking, Will walked toward the living that was pretty much connected to the kitchen and got near the couch, where two pair of huge brown ears was hovering over the couch's backrest. Those ears belonged to two pokemon, two twin lopunnies that were watching the Tv. Those two twin pokemon were Will's best friends since a couple years now. After he received them as bunneary, Will was the one that was responsible to take care of them. Eventually and inevitably, the three of them grew attached to each other. The first few years were gold for the two pokemon as they were almost all the time with Will. But as time and years passed, Will couldn't pass time with them as much as he wished, but would always take his free time to be with them, whatever it was for simple walk or play various games. But despite that, their love for him never ceased to grow.

"Morning Trisha, morning Kesha." Said Will before interrupting them and caught them with a surprise hug from the top of the couch.

"Punny." They exclaimed before returning the hug with a happy squeak and smile.

"What do you mean it's not that special of a day? It's not every day you get 18." Said another human that was Will's dad, eating with his mom.

"It's just a birthday, it doesn't mean 'that' much to me." Said Will while petting the heads of the lopunnies before getting in the kitchen and serve himself breakfast.

"Sometime Will, I really wonder if you're from me." Joked his dad.

"Tss, whatever." He said while sitting with them.

As the family were talking, the two lopunnies had their attention back to the Tv.

[That's true, it's Will's birthday today.] Said one lopunny, known as Trisha.

[Guess so.] Said the other one, Kesha.

[Say sister, do you think we should give him a birthday gift this year?]

[Why?]

[Well, since it's a human habit to give gift on someone birthday, I thought it could be a good idea. And don't try to deny it, I know you want to please him as much as me.]

[I don't, but what should we give him? I mean, what could we give to him? Whatever we may think of, it will be almost garbage beside what his parent will give him.]

[Probably, but what if we give him something that even his parents couldn't give.]

[What could that…]

Kesha then looked in his sisters eyes and saw a small grin.

[Are you serious?] She exclaimed, almost in shock when she understood what she had in mind.

[Come on, I know you love him as much as me.]

[Yeah but, it's a bit extreme.]

[Look at us sister. We're practically dead inside from keeping our feeling for ourselves. I've been thinking about it since a few years now, but always wondering if it was right to do it or if he was ready for it.]

[Or only interested in the first place.]

[Well, I'm not too worried about that part.]

[How come?]

[Do you know what I heard him say to his mom last year?]

[What?]

[When his mom asked what kind of gift he would want, he said that nothing could be compared to us, that we were his best birthday gifts so far he ever had.]

[What? No way…] Said Kesha, quite surprised.

[Yet it's true, so don't worry about his love for us.]

[Okay but, what about them then?]

[His parents?]

[Yeah.]

[They don't have to know.]

[… I guess.]

[Besides, I learnt that those things are considerate as 'adult' activities and are more or less legal for human only when you reach 18, which it's his age now.]

[I admit that it would fit perfectly.]

[Exactly. So, what do you say? Are you ready to finally break out of your shell?]

[… Well, I'm still a bit unsure about him accepting us. I mean, how can we be sure that he would like doing that with pokemon.]

[I have a plan for that.]

[Really?]

[And a pretty easy one.]

[Care to share?]

[Simple, all we have to do is to slowly go on him, by starting with cuddles or something, and then going further and further until we feel that he doesn't want to. That way, we will know how he feels about us and we won't have to be afraid of eventual retaliations.]

[… Simple indeed. I'm guessing that you want to act tonight.]

[Of course. Is there a better time to do that in the darkness and calm of the night?]

[Can't argue with that.]

[Then it's settled. Tonight, we will finally be able to express our feeling towards him.]

[Hope luck will be on our side.]

[Hope too.]

Since it was a day off from school for Will, he, his parents and the two lopunnies passed the day together, mostly outside as his parents tried to spoil him a bit by doing things or buying things he liked. However, the only thing that was making him the happiest was to be with his family. But as they were in town and enjoying the day, Will found that Trisha and Kesha were a bit more sticky and affectionate than usual, using any reason they could found or invent to nuzzle and snuggle him. For his parents though it wasn't that odd, thinking that they also wanted him to enjoy that day. At the end of it, they all got back home. When they got inside the house, the sun was set and the sky slightly getting dark.

"How was your day Will?" Asked his mom.

"It was great, but you know you didn't have to buy me all of those things." Said Will, hardly able to hold all of his stuffs."

"Nonsense, everyone enjoys gifts." Said his mom with a smile.

"You sure you don't want to pass the evening with your old man at the bars?" Asked his dad.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate you proposed me that, but I'm that of a drinker, you know it."

"I know." Said his dad, sounding slightly sad.

"Don't worry, I still have like, 100 more years to go in one with you."

"Not sure I could hold on 100 more years."

After having a small laugh, Will wanted to take his things in the room. When Trisha and Kesha saw him having a bit of a hard time carrying all of it, both of them grabbed a few things to help him.

"Thanks girls."

"Lop." Exclaimed Trisha with a happy smile.

With that, Will and his lopunnies then headed toward his room and dropped his gifts in a corner of the room.

"Thanks, really appreciate your help." Praised Will before sitting on his bed.

"Punny." Answered Trisha.

"Well, compared to you two, those gifts don't break a lot of bricks."

[Told you.] Said Trisha to her sister.

[Never doubted you.]

"Alright, if you will excuse me, I think I'll take a shower. Today was a bit hot and I break a small sweat." Said Will before standing up taking a pair of underwear before heading toward the shower.

[Do you think the moment is good enough?] Asked Kesha.

[It's the perfect moment. He will be clean, almost naked and will smell nice.] Said Trisha with an almost lewd face.

[Some time, I wonder if I should be scared or impressed by your perverted side.]

[Why not both?]

[… That's a solution.]

After they giggled, both of them sat on the bed and waited for Will to come back. When he was done with his shower, he walked back to his room with only a towel around his waist. However, he almost dropped it and scare jumped a bit when he saw the two lopunnies were on his bed.

"Oh, you still there?" He said, a bit perplex of why they stayed in his room.

"… Punny?" Said Trisha while tilting her head to the side, playing innocent.

"… Well, I guess you want to pass more with me, since I'm sure you understood what day it was for me. But hmm…" He said while getting close to his drawer.

"Can you… get out just for a moment?" Asked Will, feeling a bit embarrass at the thought of them looking at him changing.

After the two twins looked at each other, they looked back at him and motioned no.

"Hmm… no?" Said Will, puzzled.

"I know you like me, but I don't feel very comfortable with someone looking at me changing."

Looking at each other again, they nodded as they both jumped from the bed. After sighing in relief, thinking that they were leaving, his joy was cut short when he saw them stopping in front of him.

"Hemm…"

Then, Kesha passed behind him and pushed his lower back while Trisha pulled his hands toward the bed. Making him turn around, they pushed him on the bed so he was sitting on the edge before they jumped on it as well and get behind him.

"What's up with you girls? You're acting strange today, even for a birthday."

As they both giggled a bit, Trisha tried to reassure him.

"Punny, lopunny punny."

"I'm… guessing you're telling me not to worry isn't it?" He asked, only to receive nod from them.

"O-okay… if you say so."

A second later, Will felt two pairs of lopunnies paws on his shoulders, one pair on each one. Then, gently and softly, the lopunnies began to massage his shoulders, wanting to get him comfortable.

"Oh, that's you were up to, you want to offer me a little massage for my birthday?" Said Will, relieved that it was just an innocent gift.

Grinning to each other, the twins continued their massage for a little while until one of them, Kesha, jumped down for the bed. After she got in front of him, Trisha, which was still behind him, had moved her paws on his back, closed to his sides. Meanwhile, Kesha went between his legs and began to massage his thighs close to his knees under his towel.

"Whoa, I… don't think I need a massage there." Slightly protested Will.

Stopping, Kesha looked at him with sad face.

"No no I… didn't mean that I… didn't like it but…" Said Will, not wanting her to be sad.

Not cheering up at all, Will then began to feel guilty.

"Sorry girl, I now you only want to please me."

Happily squeaking, Kesha resumed her thighs massage where she left. After a little while, Will felt that she was getting slowly and dangerously higher. As he was wondering why, Trisha then pushed the rest of his upper body of the bed, making his head landing between the lopunny's legs.

"Eh, you sure girls are very devoted tonight." Said Will, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

With Will's head between her legs, Trisha began to massage his chest, which now was looking more like rubs. As she was getting lower on him, her lower region was pressing more and more against his head. Feeling more uncomfortable, Will convinced himself that she wasn't doing it on purpose and was only trying to please the best she could. Meanwhile, Kesha was getting awfully close to his private, which also he convinced himself that there were no back thoughts in her doings. However, as he felt Kesha rubbing his inner thighs and Trisha rubbing his chest with her lower region pressing against his head more and more while trying to go lower, Will felt them suddenly stopping.

"What… is it… girls?" Wondered Will while looking at Trisha.

When Will wanted to look at Kesha as well, he discovered why they had stopped. Both of them had stopped to stare at the tent that had formed through the towel.

"N-no no girls, that's not what you think, I was just… thinking about a girl at my school, that's all, hehe." Lied Will.

After they grinned at each other again when Will wasn't looking, they continued to act innocent as Kesha quickly poked his hard shaft.

"H-hey, don't…" Started to protest Will.

Trying to distract him, Trisha got on all four and moved her chest until his shaft was in hand reach, making Will having a great view of the wet and furry entrance of the lopunny.

"T-trisha, I… don't think it's a place… you should be." Said Will, thinking that she didn't know what she was doing.

Not only she didn't move, but she also quickly poked his shaft with a semi-fake curious look. Then, to his surprise and since he wasn't seeing anything anymore beside Trisha sacred place, Will felt that Kesha had opened his towel, making his hard member all exposed.

"What… are you doing?" Said Will, now getting a bit nervous.

"… Pun… ny." Said Trisha.

Then, Will felt a soft paw grabbing the base of his hardening shaft.

"Girls?"

Feeling that they could lose control, Trisha moved away from him and sat on his chest while Kesha began to gently play with his member.

"What's… the meaning of this?" Asked Will to Trisha.

Not responding, Trisha put her paws on his cheeks and began to caress them before pressing her lips against his, making his eyes widened in surprise. In too much shock, Will didn't return it until Trisha broke it a few seconds later with lust in her eyes. After a moment of processing, Will then understood that they were doing all of this in purpose.

"Are you… doing this… all for me?" Nervously asked Will.

"Punny." Answered Trisha while nodding.

Will didn't know what to think anymore. He sure did love both of them very much, but he couldn't have guessed that their love would be that strong. He did have some thoughts about them, but never really goes beyond that, since pokephilia wasn't that good of a thing. Trisha then looked at him with a concerned and worried face, whimpering slightly while still caressing his cheeks. Still not sure if he should accept or not, Will finally complied, not wanting to make his best friends sad.

"Is it… something you really want?" He asked, making sure than they were not forcing themselves.

"Lop." Said Trisha while nodding.

"… Well… I… don't mind them." He said while looking shyly away in embarrassment.

"Lopunny!" Exclaimed Trisha happily before going for another kiss, which this time, Will returned shyly.

When she broke it, Trisha was making a pretty lewd face and moved next to her sister.

[Greats news sister, Will is willing to mate with us.] She said to Kesha.

[So that mean…]

[That we can let ourselves go and profits him.]

[Awesome.] Said Kesha while both of them made a mischievous and lustful grin toward Will.

"I have to tell you girls that I never… Ahh."

Will couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Kesha that had coiled her lip around his tip, gently nibbling and licking it. Meanwhile, Trisha was licking the base of his shaft. For a moment, they stayed like this with Kesha taking his tip and Trisha his base until Kesha wanted more and pushed his tip against her throat. A second later, she began to move up and down, sending waves of pleasure through Will's body.

"Ahh… you girls… are pretty good at this." Moaned Will.

Happy to hear that, Kesha went a bit more eager on him a few times before passing it to her sister. Not wanting to make the other wait for too long, they bobbed their heads a few times before switching place. Not used to that kind of pleasure, Will's orgasm was getting near after only a few minutes.

"I won't… hold on… much longer." Said Will between low moans.

Smiling, both of them stopped sucking and began to pump him with one hand each with his tip aiming at them.

"I'm… cumming."

Hearing that, they pumped him slightly faster and opened their mouth to get juice as much as possible when he exploded on their face. After Will let out a satisfied sigh, Both of the lopunnies were making happy and lewd faces as they were able to swallow a fair amount of semen each, whipping and licking the remaining that had landed on their fur.

[Tasty. Ready for the main gift sister?] Asked Trisha.

[Always was.] Answered Kesha.

[And being the nice sister I am, I'm gonna let you take his virginity.]

[You sure? It's Will's virginity we're talking about.]

[Take that as a thank you for the other time.]

[… Thank you sister, I really appreciate it.]

[No problem sister. But now, you should mount him before your meal gets cold.]

[Sure, but what about you?]

[Don't worry, I'm gonna make him and myself busy. Just enjoy your human cock.] She said with a grin.

[I sure will.]

After both of them quickly hugged, Kesha went over Will's softening member while Trisha sat on his chest, staining it a bit with her juice.

[He went soft again.] Commented Kesha.

[Then we're gonna have to make it hard once more.]

With Will still staring at the ceiling from the pleasure he just experienced, Trisha leaned forward and pressed her lips against his again, but added tongue play with it. On Kesha's side, she moved backward until her face was at his crotch level and began to lick and suck his semi-flaccid member. With Will now making out with Trisha will being assaulted down south with a warm and wet mouth, he was hard in no time.

[I'm ready over here.] Said Kesha while placing herself again above his crotch.

[Alright. Let me just getting started here and he's all yours.]

[Don't take too long.] Said Kesha while rubbing his tip against her hot and soaking wet folders.

Sitting back to his chest, Trisha then moved a bit forward and presented her also soaking wet womanhood to Will, lowly whimpering.

"You… want me to…"

Trisha response was a nod with a louder whimper.

"… O-okay."

"Lop!" Happily exclaimed Trisha before placing her knees on each side of his head.

She then slowly lowered herself until her dripping entrance was in contact with his lips. Will then almost immediately began to press his tongue against her sensitive button and moved his tongue all over it.

"Looop!" Moaned Trisha in pleasure.

For Trisha, Will was a bit clumsy but was giving a pretty high amount of pleasure nonetheless.

[Okay sis… you can… go.] She said between moans.

[Finally.] Impatiently said Kesha.

Not wasting any more seconds, Kesha inserted his tip inside, alongside with the rest shortly after.

"HMMf!" Moaned Will on Trisha's womanhood, sending low pleasurable vibrations on it.

Kesha's inside was pretty tight and incredible soft. When she began to move up and down, every movement was torturously pleasurable for Will.

[I can't… believe it! I'm mating… with Will… a human.] Said Kesha, moaning quite heavily.

[This is it sis… that's the moment… we dreamt of… since a while ago.] Said Trisha, moaning almost as much.

[Years ago.] Corrected Kesha.

After a few pounds, Kesha increased her pace while Trisha began to grind her hips against Will's face, wanting to feel more of him. Again, not use to that tremendous pleasure, Will wasn't able to hold on very long as he was about to cum again after a couple hits. Sensing his shaft getting slightly bigger, Kesha knew he was about to cum and doubled her effort on last time. When he did, he exploded inside her and drowned her womb with his white juice.

[That… feels… so good.] Said Kesha, almost screaming, which she had to muffle.

Will's hot substance seemed to have pleased Kesha so much that it had triggered her own orgasm, crushing him with her orgasmic narrowness.

[Alright… sis… you should go… before he go… soft again.] Said Kesha while getting off him, panting.

[Here I come then.] Said Trisha while quickly leaving Will's face and moved over his hips.

While Kesha was resting on her back beside them on the bed, Trisha lowered herself on the flesh stick and put it all the way inside in one go, making Will moan in pleasure again. Trisha was a bit less soft but tighter. Feeling his shaft slowly getting flaccid, she quickly began to rid him, making it all stiff a few seconds later.

[Oh my… it does… feel really good.] Moaned Trisha.

A moment after they began, Trisha put her paws on Will's chest due to the overwhelming pleasure. Another moment later, Trisha was going harder and her moans got louder. Being quite turned on again and not wanting to stay passive, Kesha went to Will's head and began to make out with him while fingering herself. Unfortunately for Trisha, she was a bit more sensitive than her sister, so she cumed faster than her. She came so fast that when her orgasmic hit her with a loud ecstatic scream that she had to muffle, Will wasn't close enough to cum yet. After a short break and wanting to feel the human male juice inside her, she resumed her riding one more time. Even if he was stimulated on two different places, it took a bit more time for Will to get near another climax. However, Trisha was already close to another one. Cuming after a few more minutes, Trisha crushing narrowness was now enough to make Will cum at the same time, with Trisha muffling her scream while he moaned inside Kesha's mouth. While they were in pure ecstatic bliss, Kesha speeded up a quite bit so she could also cum with them. A few seconds before they were done, she also passed her limit and also loudly moaned inside Will's mouth. A few seconds later, after everyone were finished, Kesha was again on her back on the bed while Trisha was lying almost lifeless on Will's chest, both of them panting.

"… Well, I guess it was the second… best gift I ever had." Said Will, slightly panting as well.

"… Pun?" Said Trisha with a puzzled face.

"The second because you still are the best I ever had."

Making both of them smile and happily squeak, both of them then hugged him, until they fell asleep a couple minutes later.


	4. HumanXGardevoir

While the sky was grey with pretty cold weather, a small family composed of a mother and her son were in a church for the funeral of the father of the said son.

"Why did it happen?" Said the mother in tears in front of the coffin, trying her best not to cry madly.

"The poison was far too advanced when we arrived at the hospital." Said the son, also in tears.

"Your father always had that weird obsession with poison type pokemon. I always told him that they were too dangerous and that it would be his doom. But did he listen, of course not." She said while sobbing.

"He always was the stubborn one too. In a way, he was a bit like you, Olivia." Said the son.

The boy was talking to a pokemon that was accompanying them. The pokemon in question was a gardevoir named Olivia.

 _[I know Ben.]_ Telepathicallysaid Olivia the gardevoir to the son, known as Ben.

Looking at Olivia, Ben noticed that she was indeed looking pretty sad, but wasn't dropping a single tear. He then thought that maybe gardevoirs weren't able to cry like humans. Later that day and after everyone that was present said a few words, all of them gathered outside for the burial. When the painful moment was done, Ben, his mom and Olivia drove back home. When home, Ben's mom almost immediately enclosed herself in her room. Ben, however, sat on the couch and turned on the Tv to try comfort himself, shortly followed by Olivia. Before his dad died, Olivia wasn't particularly affectionate towards anyone in the house and was just plainly nice. However, when anyone was feeling down, she was trying her best to cheer them up.

"Shouldn't you go see my mom instead? You're her pokemon after all."

 _[Not now. For the moment, she needs to be alone a bit. I'll just annoy her if I were to go right now.]_

Going silent, Ben then faced the Tv again.

 _[But I can be here for you at least. I know it must be hard for you.]_

"It was my dad, of course it is."

 _[Will a hug make you feel a bit better?]_

"I'm not really feeling huggy at the moment."

 _[Just give it a try.]_

After a moment of hesitation, Ben complied with a sigh. Olivia then wrapped her arms around him and went for a pretty tight hug. The hug wasn't really making him feel better, but it was soothing him slightly, knowing that she was doing her best to help.

"… Thanks Olivia."

 _[No problem.]_

After that, a few months had passed as Ben was getting over the death of his father slowly. In the meantime, Olivia had grown a bit more affectionate toward Ben, but oddly, not in front of his mother, only when they were alone. Even stranger, Olivia was trying to cheer up his mother from time to time, but she was passing her time mostly with him. Ben didn't understand why, but every time he had thoughts about it, it's like they were erased immediately. Then, one night as Ben was lying on his bed while staring at the ceiling thoughtfully, still wondering why his father had to go, when he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open." Said Ben.

Opening the door, Olivia was the one behind it. She passed the doorway, closing the door behind her.

 _[You're feeling okay Ben?]_ She asked while slowly floating towards him.

"So so. I still miss dad a lot."

 _[I know, me too.]_ She said with no trace of sadness in her tone.

"You don't sound like you do."

 _[Pokemon are not as emotional as humans.]_ Explained Olivia while sitting on the edge of his bed.

"… Well, thanks for being here Olivia. Your presence has help me a lot."

 _[You're welcome Ben. You know that I'll do anything for that family.]_

"Yeah."

 _[… You know Ben, I'm so devoted to you that I would do anything for you.]_ She said while floating above the bed, lowering herself on him until she was on all fours above him.

 _[I can… offer you something very useful to help you feel better.]_

"What… is it?" Said Ben, a bit confused of why she was acting like that.

 _[My body.]_

"Your… what?"

 _[I know that sex is a very good stress reliever and I'm sure it will help you ease your pain.]_

Ben then looks into her crimson eyes to see if she was serious.

"What? No, we can't do that." Protested Ben.

 _[Come on Ben, don't be shy…]_ She said while slowly starting to rubs Ben's chest.

"No Olivia." Said Ben, pushing her hands away.

 _[Why? Is my body not good enough for you?]_ She said sounding a bit upset.

"That's not the question. Pokemon and Human just can't… do it together."

 _[… Are you… refusing?]_ She asked, a bit defiantly.

"Yes Olivia. We can't just…"

Without letting him finish his sentence, Olivia then angrily moved away from him and left his bedroom, closing the door pretty hard behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Muttered Ben.

The next day, Olivia was acting oddly like nothing had happen the day before, still being quite clingy around Ben. Thinking that she wasn't mad anymore, Ben let her do what she wanted. After all, he didn't dislike her being pretty affectionate. However, when the evening arrived and Ben was taking a shower, he was about to learn that Olivia wasn't the kind to take no for an answer. While letting the water jet hit his face, Ben heard the shower's curtain being moved. Quickly turning around, Ben saw that Olivia was getting in before putting the curtain in place behind her.

"Olivia!? What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm the middle of taking a shower?" Said Ben, a bit mad while covering himself before turning towards her.

 _[Oh I know, don't worry.]_

Then, Olivia moved closer to him and coiled her arms around him with her hands on his chest.

 _[In fact, that's the reason why I came in.]_ She said with a mischievous smile before starting to rub his chest, both of them under the water jet now.

"S-stop it Olivia. I already told you yesterday that I didn't want to do it."

 _[Oh, I'm sorry Ben, but it's not something that is negotiable.]_ She said defiantly and arrogantly.

"… What?" Said Ben, quite shocked.

 _[You heard me. I'm not asking you for permission.]_ She said while slowly lowering her hands on him.

 _[I will have what I want, whether you like it or not.]_

When Olivia's hands were mere inches away from his member, Ben tried to push them off but was unable to due to Olivia's psychic powers preventing him from doing so.

 _[I'm sorry Ben…]_ She said while putting her head on his shoulder.

 _[But you're mine now.]_

"… W-what? N-no way."

 _[I'm afraid so Ben. Since your father is now dead, I don't have anyone to mate with anymore.]_

"Wha… you… were doing it with my dad?" Asked Ben, shocked, almost crying.

 _[Oh yes I did. Countless time.]_ She said almost proudly.

"Why didn't mom say anything?"

 _[She didn't know, since we were doing it behind her back.]_

"But… you're her pokemon…"

 _[Haha, you're saying it like I should care, which in fact, I don't. Now Ben, since you're the only male left in this house, you know what's waiting for you.]_ She said arrogantly.

"N-no… I won't let you." Protested Ben.

 _[There's no way you can go against me Ben, you're just a weak human. And if you ever think about telling your mother, don't bother, you would just lose your time since I'll just erase her memory every time. Running away is not an option either]_

"N-no." Protested Ben again, almost desperately.

 _[The sooner you accept that you're my play thing now, the sooner you will feel better. Now, let's see what I'll deal with.]_

With that, Olivia pressed her hand against Ben's member, feeling it as much as possible.

 _[Hmm, not as big as your father's, but it will do.]_ She said before leaving it.

 _[You should rest well tonight Ben, you're gonna need it.]_

After that, Olivia left the bath tub and the room, leaving Ben alone in the shower, almost on the verge of crying. When he went to bed, it was no surprise that Ben had a hard time sleeping. The day after, Olivia didn't revise her position one bit, since she was even more… touchy than ever. From rubbing his arms or head whenever she had the occasion to sitting or resting her head on his lap, Olivia was getting more and more intimate with Ben, despite him wanting to protest. Unfortunately, that's only what he could do, wanting, since every time he was merely thinking about protesting, Olivia was shooting threatening glares at Ben, forcing him to keep it down. Even worse, as the day was going on, her touching soon transformed into sexual harassment. When Ben was alone and standing, Olivia got behind him, wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his crotch a bit, telling him how she would enjoy it before leaving. Then, it was dinner time with the family. On one side you had Ben, beside him his mom and in front, Olivia that was staring at him lustfully most of the time. As they were eating, Olivia discretely raised a leg and pressed it against Ben's inner thigh before rubbing. Trying his best to not react, Ben couldn't contain a little surprised jump when she pressed her footless leg against his member, making it slowly harden by rubbing it.

"Is something wrong Ben?" Asked his mom when she noticed that Ben was looking a bit off minded.

 _[Yes Ben, what is it?]_ Asked Olivia with a devilish grin.

"N-no, I'm just… a bit tired." Lied Ben.

After a moment, Ben has had enough and left the table without even finishing his plate.

"… Did something happen to him recently?" Asked the mother.

 _[As far as I know, I don't think so. But maybe he's still just a bit affected by his dad's death.]_

"Can't blame him, he was a good man."

 _[He was indeed.]_ Said Olivia with a mischievous grin.

Now in his room, Ben dropped himself face first on the pillow of his bed, trying his best not cry.

(Why Olivia? I thought we were friends.) Sadly thought Ben after a little while.

 _[But I am Ben.]_ Said Olivia, now in Ben's bedroom.

Turning around with a jump scare, Ben angrily glared at her.

 _[Don't give that look Ben. Otherwise, I'm gonna have to put you in your place.]_

"… How did you even get in? I didn't hear you."

 _[There is no safe place from me Ben. Wherever you may be, I will always be able to reach you. Deadly, and silently.]_ Threateningly said Olivia.

"Leave me alone." He said before shoving his head in the pillow again.

 _[I'm afraid I can't.]_

With her eyes and hands glowing blue, Olivia used her powers to lift Ben in the air, turn him over and make him land on his bed. Immediately after, Olivia began floating above him before she lowered herself on him, making her sit on his chest.

 _[You will now make yourself useful.]_

Using her powers again, Olivia removed all of Ben's clothes, making butt naked in a matter of seconds.

"Stop it!" Loudly said Ben.

 _[Shhh. Now, you wouldn't want your mother to come in while we're doing, would you?]_

While Ben wanted to protest again, which result in Olivia using her powers to make him unable to talk or resist anymore.

 _[Now, be a good boy and let aunt Olivia take care of you.]_

After Olivia leaned towards him and began to lick and kiss his neck, Ben wanted to struggle, but to no avail. Olivia's power was preventing him from moving a muscle. Ben wasn't the type to cry, but couldn't help letting out a small tear escape one eye, realising his weakness against the gardevoir and his fate. Then, slowly but surely, Olivia moved her head lower and lower until it was now at his belly's level.

 _[I wonder if you taste better than your father. I have to admit that he didn't taste that good.]_

With that, Olivia moved backwards again and was now facing his flaccid member.

 _[Not reacting to my kisses? Heh, you're lucky I want you in one piece. But I have a method to make you hard in no time anyway.]_

Grabbing the base of his member, Olivia pulled his foreskin all the way down and began to give a few licks on his tip. Even if he didn't want to make it visible, pleasure waves were passing through Ben's body, slowly making him harder.

 _[There. You can be a good boy when you want.]_ Said Olivia while pumping his now semi-hard shaft.

To make him even harder, Olivia coiled her lips around his tip and began to move her head down until her lips were at half of his length before moving up, giving a couple tongue hits when only his tip was in her mouth. Despite everything, Olivia was quite good at doing that with Ben becoming completely hard after a moment. After a few slow bobbing motions, Olivia began to move a bit faster and going further and further until his tip was hitting the back of her throat. While doing so, a slightly salty taste hit her tongue.

 _[Oh, getting really excited as I can see.]_ She said before licking the precum.

Sucking on him some more, Ben, despite himself, was about to cum after a little while, to Olivia's pleasure. Grasping his base a bit tighter while going a bit more eager on him, Ben exploded inside her mouth. Happily swallowing everything she could, the gardevoir didn't stop sucking until nothing was coming out anymore. When that was the case and with Ben's member going slowly flaccid, she left it while glaring at him with a predatory look.

 _[Good news Ben, you taste better than your father. I could easily get addicted to that pretty sweet taste. But I hope you didn't think that it was enough for me. With your father, I used to do it all night until he was milked dry. Sometimes, we kept doing it when he was completely empty.]_ She said while slowly crawling over Ben's body until her hips were above his.

 _[Here's what I used to make him hard as long as I wanted.]_

A second later, her eyes began to glow blue as well as one of her hands before it was the turn of Ben's entire body. Then, a pretty uncomfortable and slightly painful energy passed through his body, forcing him to feel pleasure and make him hard again.

 _[Consider yourself lucky Ben, a gardevoir's vagina is a thousand times better than a human's one, as we are way tighter.]_ She said while rubbing her entrance against his tip.

Just with that, Ben could already feel how wet and hot she was.

 _[Get ready for the ride of your life Ben.]_

After that, Olivia lowered herself on him, slowly making his tip enter her pretty soaked entrance. As to make sure who is control, Olivia very slowly slid the rest of his shaft inside her, making sure he was feeling every square inch of her extremely tight love tunnel until his tip hit her womb. Due to Olivia's control, Ben wasn't able to let out a heavy moan of pleasure and desperation.

 _[How unfortunate, since you're smaller, I'll have to do it way longer than with your father for me to even reach an orgasm and feel good. Hope you lots of energy Ben.]_ She said with dominant face.

 _[By the way, hope you don't mind that I'm the one that has taken your virginity.]_

Grinning devilishly, Olivia then began to move up and down, crushing and making heavy friction on Ben's shaft, sending monstrous pleasure waves all across his body. Sensing that Ben wasn't used to that kind of pleasure and was approaching his climax dangerously fast, she tightened her insides so that it would make him cum faster. After only a few minute of intercourse, Ben couldn't take it anymore and exploded once again, but this time, inside her flesh passage, filling her with his seeds.

 _[Already? Well well, I guess my little Ben needs a bit of training. I'll make sure that you cum only when I allow you to do so, otherwise, there will be consequences.]_ She said while grabbing his chin.

 _[Let's work on that shall we?]_

For the rest of the night, Olivia and ben kept doing it, with Olivia punishing him every time he came without her consent by sending mixed waves of pain and pleasure through his body. Later in the morning, Olivia was pretty satisfied since she managed to cum at least two times due to Ben being his first time.

 _[Well Ben, I think that will be enough for now. It will be a shame if you were to die after only one time.]_ Said Olivia, sitting on his chest while looking at him with a highly haughty expression.

Panting a little and exhausted, Ben couldn't say anything, even after Olivia cancelled her control over him.

 _[See you again tonight Ben.]_ She said, caressing his cheek before leaving him and the room.

After that, Olivia kept sexually harassing Ben most of the day and raping him almost every night. And thus, was the fate of Ben, condemned to be Olivia's sex slave for a very long time afterwards without being able to do anything about it.

 **Yeah, in real life, not all stories have a good ending, lol. Also, thanks to a certain Denchik that will corrects my stories from now on, there should be less mistakes in the text, making it more enjoyable to read for those who hate that.**


	5. HumanXFlaaffy

**Alright, I had a pretty 'rude' comment in the last chapter that the content of this could be a bit misleading. But he did made a good point, so since I haven't been raised in a barn like that person, I'm gonna warn you guys about those one shots : Shit can happen. Now enjoy.**

Here, in a rural part of the region, we have a young boy named Alex that was working with his family in a farm. The farm in question was a wool farm, where the goods were produced by multiples mareeps. Their wool was so well maintained and possessed such a high quality that it was allowing the family to provide rich enterprises with their wool, allowing them to make the finest and expensive clothes in stores. Like every morning, Alex was helping his father to take care of all of them. The job was simple but tedious. The job consisted of feeding them and grooming them while being weary of the sudden electrical discharge they can release when they have too much electricity charged up. Among the bunch, there was one particular female mareep that was Alex's favorite, who he called Lily. She was his favorite because she was the most affectionate towards Alex, always happy to see him. She was recognisable by her more pale blue coloured fur. However, in these particular few days, she had become a bit less energetic than usual.

"How are you doing today Lily?" Asked Alex when it was her turn to be groomed.

"Maaareep." She said a bit weakly than usual.

"Not feeling well as I can see." Said Alex, getting a bit worried.

"Maaa." Said Lily, trying to reassure him.

"If you don't get better soon, then I'm afraid we'll have to take you to the pokemon center."

"Reeeep." Protested Lily.

"I'm sorry Lily, I know you don't like the pokemon center, but at this point it's the only option to make you feel better.

"… Maa." She weakly said.

"Is she feeling better?" Asked his dad who was behind his son.

"Not really. I think it got even worse."

"… Well, if she's not feeling better tomorrow, she will have to be checked out."

"Yeah. I hope you will get better girl." Said Alex while petting her head as she started napping.

Not wanting to disturb her, Alex left her alone and continued to groom the others. At the end of the day, Lily hasn't moved a lot when Alex was done with the chores with his dad.

"Don't worry son, I'm sure she will be fine." Said his dad while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so. It's kind of unfair that my favorite is the one that feels sick."

"Life itself is unfair."

"True that." Said Alex while chuckling a bit.

When inside their house, Alex ate a quick dinner before going to bed. Since he was always waking up early in the morning and was working until late in the evening, he was always pretty tired every time he was done. Even while he was worried for his mareep, Alex fell asleep quite quickly due to tiredness, which was kind of good for Alex since the following day would come faster. After breakfast, Alex nervously went inside, hoping that Lily was feeling better. However, when he entered the pasture, he didn't find her anywhere. Connected to the pasture was a huge barn where they all could rest and be protected from harsh weather, so Alex thought that maybe she was there to be alone , so that she could rest peacefully.

"Lily? You there?" He called out when inside.

Getting no response, he decided to investigate the place further more. After he looked around for a moment, he came across a new living creature that was sleeping in a corner of the barn. Getting cautiously closer, he saw that it was pink and white.

"Who… are you?" Asked Alex when he was close enough.

However, his voice seemed to have awakened the creature, making it slowly move. Retreating a bit, Alex watched the pink creature moving around until it was on its feet.

"… Flaaffy!" Exclaimed the pink coloured pokemon before tackling Alex in the ground.

Taken off guard, Alex wasn't able to dodge it and took the hit pretty hard, making him land in his back.

"G-get off me." Said Alex, trying to struggle.

Then, the pokemon began to nuzzle him in an all too familiar way.

"L-lily? As that you?"

"Flaaffy!" The pokemon exclaimed happily.

"Don't tell me… you evolved?" Asked Alex, making Lily nod in agreement.

"That's… pretty amazing actually. You're… even cuter than before." He said while petting her head.

Alex, wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he saw her blush. But it was probably due to his imagination since she was now completely pink.

"Alex? You there?" Asked his dad, whose voice was farther, at the entrance of the barn.

"Yes dad. You won't believe what I've found today."

Wanting to get up, Lily moved out of the way and followed him towards his dad.

"Look, Lily evolved." Happily said Alex.

"Oh, that's… great." Said is dad, not sounding that happy.

"Something's wrong?"

"Actually… there is. You see, mareeps are the best when it comes to wool industry, but as for flaafflies…"

"What about them?" He said while looking at Lily with a worried look.

"Flaaffy's wool is not as good as mareep's. It is less softer and much harder, making it less valuable and workable by the industry. In short, you can't sell a flaaffy's wool.

"No way…"

"I'm sorry Alex."

"Does that mean… we can't keep her?" Said Alex, almost sadly at the worried flaaffy.

"… Of course not. We can't just get rid of a pokemon just because we can't use it's wool anymore. And she's pretty much your pokemon."

"… Awesome. Thanks dad." He said while hugging the pokemon with her happily retuning it.

"You can even bring her inside if you want."

"For real?"

"Why not. We keep all those mareep outside because there is no room inside the house. One of them won't be much trouble. Since she doesn't have 'economical' use anymore, there is no need to keep her outside. She will just be bored."

"Wow, thanks again dad."

"It's also for her sake. Now that she's different, she may even be treated differently by the others. I highly doubt that it could happen, but better be safe than sorry."

"I agree, especially when to come to my precious Lily."

"Flaaf!"

"Alright. I'll let you have a day off for today so you help her get used to the house."

"Will do, thanks."

After his dad nodded, Alex then brought her inside the house. However, when he passed in front of the others, the mareeps indeed looked at Lily differently. Most of the looks were that of curiosity, but a very few of them were just… looking funny at her. He didn't saw any animosity in their looks, but maybe they were just trying to hide it. Now in front of the house's door after a couple steps, Alex opened the door and held it for Lily to enter.

"Alright, I know you have your own shower in the barn, but a better clean up sounds more appealing. Come on." He said while motioning her to followed him inside.

Nodding, Lily followed the human across the house until they were at the bathroom. When Alex was next to the bathtub, she curiously looked at him while he turned on the bath faucet and stared at the now filling up bathtub.

"A bath should be enough. Tell me if the water is hot enough for you."

"… Flaaffy." She happily said after touching the water.

"Good."

They then waited until the water level was high enough for the pokemon. When it was, Alex told her to hop in, which she did, albeit a bit clumsily.

"Flaaff!" She said while splashing the water in enjoyment.

"Hey now, don't splash the water everywhere." He said while petting her head.

After she calmed down a bit, Alex took a shampoo bottle that he guessed it would do fine and began to wash Lily properly. She wasn't enjoying the slimy texture of the shampoo very much, but she did enjoy him touching her, making her quite docile and cooperative. She even had to contain a faint moan when he was rubbing her lower half, especially her legs.

"There. You're now a pretty and clean flaaffy that smells good." He said while petting her head, making her blush a bit, thanks to his words.

While Alex was retracting his hand, Lily grabbed it before it was out of reach.

"Flaaffy." She said while gently pulling his arm.

"I can't get in Lily, I'm still have my clothes on and you're already in there." Said Alex while chuckling.

"Ffy." She said while pulling harder.

"Come on Lily, don't act all spoiled now."

Getting upset, she then pulled hard enough to make him fall in the water face first.

"… 'bleurb' The heck Lily?" He said after rubbing the water off his face.

"Flaaffy." She happily said before moving towards him and leaning her back against his chest.

"Well, in your defense, you are a spoiled flaaffy." He said while rubbing her head's wool, making her happily squeak.

After a moment, Alex then grew tired of being in the water with his clothes on.

"Okay Lily, I think you did what you have wanted to do long enough. Time to let me free."

After sadly whimpering, she moved away so that Alex could get out of the bathtub.

"… Okay, you should get out too." He said after removing his wet shirt.

After nodding, she slightly reluctantly got out of the water before starting to get dried up by Alex who had taken a towel. When she was dry enough, Alex then used the towel to dry up his pants as much as possible and tossed the towel aside before unplugging the bath.

"Alright, I'm gonna go change in my bedroom. It shouldn't take long."

Leaving the bathroom, Alex headed towards his room, unaware that Lily was following him. When he got in and was in front of his drawer, he saw her entering the room by the mirror that was over his drawer.

"Here's my room. This is where I sleep and pass most of my time when not working with you guys." Informed Alex, while Lily was looking around curiously.

Thinking that it didn't matter to Lily, Alex then began to undress and change himself in front of the pokemon. When Alex was butt naked, she couldn't help herself but to stare at him with a heavy blush until he was done. When he was fully clothed, he turned around, which caused her to look away and feign being interested in something else.

"Alright Lily, why not show you around the house."

"F-faaffy." She said a bit embarrassed after nodding.

For the rest of the day, Alex showed Lily how everything worked in the house, with her listening intently at what he was saying. When it was time to eat, she couldn't eat at the table like the others due to one missing chair, but was happy to eat next to Alex on the ground with her own bowl of food. At the end of the day, in the evening, it was Alex's turn to take a shower in the bathroom. At first, she wanted to follow him inside, but Alex had to say no, fearing that she will make a mess again. After she sadly complied, she waited for him until he was done.

"Time for bed little one. You can sleep in my room if you want, but I don't have a smaller bed." He said while leaving the bathroom.

"Flaaff." She said while shaking her head, meaning that she didn't mind.

"Alright, suit yourself." Said Alex with a smile while petting her head.

When there were both in the room, Alex stripped to his underwear and fell on his bed, covering himself with sheets. However, not even a second later, he felt Lily trying to get in the bed with him.

"Whoa there Lily, the bed isn't very big you know."

Not listening, she then got under the covers with him and stuck to him due to the lack of space.

"I tell you, you're worse than those spoiled kids that come from rich families. Alright, you can stay, but don't cause any trouble okay?" He said before petting her head.

"Ffy!" She said in agreement.

Turning his back to her, Alex then closed his eyes before falling asleep a couple of minutes later. However, it wasn't the case for the little flaaffy. Being this close to her human was making her anything but sleepy. After a little while, she began to get hotter, not knowing why. Whilst asleep, Alex turned over unconsciously and was now facing Lily. Now seeing his face up close, she wanted to get closer to him and give him a hug. Then, despite herself, she raised one leg and made her knee touch his flaccid member. Until this moment, she never really thought about those things, much less with Alex. However, curiosity stung her pretty hardly, prompting her to know more about him. Going under the sheet, she moved lower until his crotch was at paws reach. Too dark to see anything, she resorted to touching and put a paw over his underwear and his member, gently and softly rubbing it afterwards.

Conveniently enough, the stimulations seem to affect Alex and made him turn on his back, still sleeping. Taking the opportunity, Lily then sat on his lap and moved the base of the cover so that only Alex's chest was under the sheet and Lily was in the open as well as the human's lower half. Even if it was only just a bit, Lily was now able to see a bit more and continued her rubbing. After a few rubs, she felt the thing under her paw getting bigger and harder. Caught by curiosity again, she wanted to see what was happening under the fabric. So she gently and slowly pulled it down so she wouldn't wake up Alex. When the underwear was at the human's knees, Lily heavily blushed with slightly widened eyes at what she discovered. Even if she has already seen the male part of the other mareep a couple of times, she was quite impressed at how different it was. Getting hotter again, a desire of touching it then grasped her. A desire that she quickly bended to and grabbed the thing with both of her paws. While grabbing it, she noticed that it was quite mobile and quickly understood that she could move the foreskin all the way down to reveal a foongus shaped part of it. She then hid it by moving the foreskin up again before pulling down again, making it quite amusing to her. Then, after a few seconds, an odd smell got over her nose, raising her heat even more. Not understanding why, but it was like the smell was telling her to lick the thing, especially the place where the smell was coming from. Not knowing if she should advance further, she then felt her lower region twitching, slowly making her wet.

"… Ffy…" She lowly moaned.

Unable to control herself anymore, she gave the thing a gentle and slow lick from the base to the tip. Alongside with the smell, she was now intoxicated by the taste, forcing her to do it a few more times. When she has had enough, she then went for the tip and began to lick it slightly more eagerly. Getting hotter and hotter, she wanted to insert the entire length into her mouth. To do so, she slid the tip of the shaft inside until it hit the back of throat. Now feeling like a starving beast, she moved her head up and down and tried to swallow the thing while assaulting his tip with her tongue. She didn't know how she knew how to do that, but it was like her instincts had kicked in and were guiding her. After a few second of sucking, she tasted something salty, making her sluttier. After a few minutes of eager but gentle sucking, she felt the thing getting slightly bigger and twitching a bit. Then, just before he exploded…

"L-Lily?" Said Alex, now awake and looking at her.

Before freezing and realising what is happening, Lily felt a hot and sticky substance flowing inside her mouth, making Alex lowly moan in surprise and sudden pleasure.

"… MHhmm." Moaned Lily, not sure if she should stop and spit it out or hold it in and try to hide it.

When the taste hit her tongue, she quickly made her choice, which was holding it and swallowing it. When Alex shot his last spurt, Lily swallowed it as well before leaving his shaft. When his orgasm had ended, Alex then turned on his bedside lamp, making him able to see Lily sitting on his lap with a guilty look and a bit of semen on her lips.

"… You… still have some there." Said Alex while pointing at where it was.

Shyly looking away, Lily whipped it off before licking it.

"What… was that Lily?" Questioned Alex.

"F-flaaff…" She said with a pretty guilty expression.

"It's… okay… you don't have to feel bad about it. But… you should at least ask me."

"Ffy…" She said, not feeling much better.

"But… do you at least… know what you are doing?"

"Flaaf… fy." She said while looking away, meaning that she wasn't sure.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea then."

"Ffy!" Protested Lily.

Before he could make any movements, she moved forward, making her wet entrance land against his softening member. Unfortunately for him, her wetness and hotness was making him harder again.

"Are you telling me… that you want to continue?"

"Ffy!" She said while nodding.

"I don't know… you sure about this?"

"Flaaffy." She moaned before starting to grind her womanhood against his hardening shaft, bringing pleasure to both of them.

"Humf… Well… you seem to… really want it." Said Alex, containing a moan.

"Ffy…" She pleaded.

"I… never really did it with a pokemon… but it can't be that bad."

"Flaaffy!" She happily exclaimed before nuzzling him affectionately.

"Okay now, no need to overreact." He said while petting her head.

"… Since I'm sure you already saw the other mareeps mate at least a few times… I take it that you know how to do it."

"F-flaaffy." She nervously said while unsurely nodding.

"I… can guide you if you want."

"Flaaf." She said while shaking her head.

Wanting to do it all by herself, she tried to slide it inside her love tunnel by moving backwards a couple of times, which resulted in failure every time.

"Eh, let me help you." Said Alex after chuckling at her clumsiness.

A bit reluctantly, she had no choice but to accept if she wanted to mate with him. With one hand, Alex raised his shaft so Lily could align herself correctly. When his tip was rubbing against her entrance, she moved even lower until it went inside her.

"Ffy." Moaned the pokemon when she felt his tip.

Then, slowly but surely, she slid the rest of the thing inside until the tip hit her womb, which made her moan in pleasure and relief at the same time.

"T-there we go." Said Alex, feeling her hot, soft and pretty narrow inside.

"Flaaffy." She moaned while straightening her back.

Instinctively, she began to move up and down on him, slowly at first because she was still not used to this whole new feeling of pleasure.

"Ffy…" She moaned after the first hit.

Afterwards, she continued her slow riding while moaning.

"You're doing well Lily." Praised Alex after a moment.

"Ffy…" She moaned with a smile.

When she was more confident and used to the pleasure, she began to move faster and started pounding him a bit harder, increasing the pleasure gaining that the human was experiencing. After a moment, Alex then oddly began to feel small electrical impulses coming from her inside, tickling and stimulating his sensitive part.

"So that's how… electrical pokemon feel." Said Alex.

"Ffy." Moaned the pokemon in agreement.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the electrical impulses were making him closer to his climax faster than expected, making him close to his second orgasm.

"Lily… if you keep doing that… I won't last very long."

Having the opposite effect of what he had hoped, Lily went faster and stronger on him, slightly increasing his electrical impulses as well, alongside as contracting her internal muscles at maximum in hope to make him cum as fast as possible. Sensing that he was very close, she again instinctively moved one paw down to her clit and began to give it a few electrical surges, making sparks come from it.

"Fffyyy!" She loudly moaned with closed eyes.

After a moment, both of them couldn't hold on anymore and came at the same time, increasing each other's orgasm intensity overtime, especially Alex since Lily was sending electrical impulses all over his lower half due to her orgasm. When they were both done with the blissful moment, Lily went all limp over Alex.

"F-flaa… ffy." Lowly said Lily.

"I take it that you liked it."

"Ffy." She said while weakly nodding.

"… I do have to agree that it was indeed pretty good. But now we have to take a shower again."

Before moving, Alex heard some snoring coming from the pokemon.

"… Tomorrow it is then." He said while petting her head.

Unable to do anything anyway, Alex then closed his eyes and let himself fall in to the dreamland with the pokemon still over him.


	6. HumanXLucario

**Here's a pretty long one-shot for you too enjoy that I hope you will. This one was a request from denchik.**

Jonathan, a young male student, that was living on his own was leaving his part time job and was heading towards his small apartment which he could barely afford in a small city. When inside, he immediately fell on his couch after taking off his shoes and coat.

"There we go, another weekend of working at a boring job." Complained Jonathan before turning on his tv.

Jon's job consisted of working in a super market. It wasn't generously paid, but it was enough for him to buy a few things here and there that didn't include stuff that he needed for studying. His weekly routine was like this; during the workweek days, he went to school and studied in the evening while in the weekend he worked at his part time job, after which, he used the time that the evening provided to relax. Today was Sunday, his last work day before going back to school tomorrow.

"This sucks, but I guess it's how things are when you're all by yourself." Muttered Jonathan while switching between channels.

Despite trying to fool himself by saying he didn't care, he was feeling lonely lately. It's been a while now since his parents had thrown him out on his eighteenth birthday. They did, however, give him some money so he could afford this tiny apartment for a few months. It wasn't like his parents hated him, but rather they just didn't care much about him. He wasn't the kind to have lots of friends, for not to say none at all. He wasn't the kind to like others either, not easing the task. The only social life he could have was via online from his video game console that he had. He wasn't that much of a gamer, but enjoyed it from time to time. He also didn't like public places filled with crowds, making him quite socially awkward. However, he kind of liked reading and writing while keeping himself in shape by working out. He also liked pokemon too, since they tend to be more loyal than humans and was pretty impressed by the feats they could perform and achieve. Even a carterpie could be a threat to human. Not something that reassured him, but impressive nonetheless. He already thought about being a pokemon trainer, but that would mean battling with others. Since he was quite anti-social and didn't like seeing pokemon fight each other, he quickly dropped the idea and focused on a normal life. However, he couldn't help but wonder how it would be to have your own pokemon by your side when he sometimes walked by trainers that were walking with their faithful companion.

At the end of the evening, Jonathan decided to call off for the night and go to bed before leaving for school again tomorrow. He didn't like a lot, but if he wanted to be a policeman, he had to. Since he wasn't the kind to dream often, or at least he couldn't remember them, so the night passed relatively fast. Awakened by his alarm clock the next morning, he jumped out of the bed pretty slowly while grumbling.

"Yaay, another day of dealing with idiots." He said while leaving his bed.

After dressing up in front of his drawer, Jonathan went to the kitchen section for a small breakfast. When done, he grabbed his things and left his apartment before walking to school. Luckily for him, the school's building wasn't far from where he was living, it only took him a couple of minutes of walking to get there. The building wasn't very neat per say, but it kind of was since there was a small forest behind it. Since it was a small forest in an urban zone, very little life inhabited that place. However, a few pokemon, mostly bug types, could sometimes be seen there. Since bug pokemon weren't really his thing, Jonathan never really went in it.

When he finally arrived at school, all around were people, who were either hanging out with their friends or getting inside the building. He entered the school, as if he was invisible, after which he came across her, his crush. She was talking to her small group of friends near her locker. She wasn't the popular type of girl and even though she was considered cute, she never attracted as much attention as the popular ones. However, she was the most beautiful girl in Jonathan's eyes. Unfortunately, he never had the courage to even talk to her. One part because she was always with a friend or more, and also that being the least popular person in the school also meant that she would probably just tell him to buzz off if he did. After passing her, he got to his locker to get his things and headed towards his first class.

The midday went pretty well, which meant that it was normal and boring. Leaving the class, it was time for lunch. Even though he didn't have a lot of money, he bought his lunch at the cafeteria. Since he wasn't a big eater, the lunch was pretty cheap. After buying what he wanted, he sat on a table and began to eat. Then, as he was chewing his last bite, Jonathan heard a small group behind him. Recognizing the voices, he knew that the group that he heard likes to cause trouble sometimes. They weren't exactly bullies, but when they were bored, they had fun by picking on the smaller ones. Fortunately for Jonathan, he was quite in shape since he was working out, so he wasn't their main target.

"You know what I saw the other day in that forest behind the school?" Said the biggest of the group.

"What?" Asked another one.

"A riolu."

"For real? Pokemon other than bug types rarely get there." Said the last one of the group.

"That's why we should take that opportunity to have a bit of fun."

"Haha, you messed up jerk." Said one of them while laughing, shortly followed by the others.

"So what do you say, to the forest after school?"

"I'm in."

"Sure, why not."

Hearing that, Jonathan then began to feel worried about that riolu. With those assholes around, it wasn't a good sign. Sure pokemon can defend themselves, but baby pokemon were quite something else and could be overpowered by a group of humans. At the end of the day and when he was leaving the school, he saw the three jerks from earlier heading towards the forest like they said they would. Knowing their reputation, they surely were up to no good. Letting them have a head start of a couple of minutes, he decided to follow them silently. After a moment, he unfortunately lost sight of them.

"Fuck." Lowly cursed Jonathan.

Not wanting to give up yet, he picked a random direction with the hope of getting on the right path. However, after a moment, he still haven't found them.

"Damnit."

After he gave up and returned back to where he came, he heard a cry of a creature that sounded like it was in pain. Even if it was faint and quick, Jonathan managed to make out the direction of the cry. Moving at a slightly faster pace, Jonathan continued walking forward until he began to faintly heard peoples talking. After a moment, he was able to hear the words.

"Will you shut up you stupid beast, what if someone hears you." Heard Jonathan before hearing another painful cry of a creature.

After he got closer again, he finally found the three jerks, plus a small riolu that they were maltreating. Hiding behind a tree, a (he) silently watched what was going on.

"Is that all you got?" Said one while pushing the little pokemon on the ground with one foot.

"Lu." Growled the pokemon while getting up with a bit of difficulty.

Immediately after it was on its feet, the small riolu tried to attack the human, only to be outsped by him, missing with the attack afterwards. When off balance, another one of the jerks gave it a small kick on the back, making it land on the ground face first pretty roughly. With that, Jonathan couldn't stay there and do nothing anymore, so he jumped out in sight and defied the bullies.

"Okay guys, I think it's enough now." Said Jonathan in a defiant tone.

"Oh, if it isn't Jonathan, the reject of the school. The hell do you want?" Said the bigger one.

"I want you to stop picking on a small pokemon in a three against one scuffle and take your leave."

"Really? And what if we don't want to? Neither you or that weak pokemon have the backbone to do anything."

Ignoring them, Jonathan walked close to the riolu.

"You okay?" He said while wanting to help it stand.

"Lu." Said the pokemon while pushing his hand away before standing up.

"Eh, the prideful one huh?" Said Jonathan while chuckling.

"Am I dreaming or you just ignored me?"

"What was that? Oh, you're still there." Said Jonathan a bit haughtily.

"Okay dude, you asked for it."

Without any warning, the bigger dashed towards Jonathan and launched a punch that he barely dodged. However, since it probably wasn't his first fight, the bully then threw a second punch, which was a bit too fast for him. He began feeling a bit dizzy after taking the hit between the jaw and the eyes. Jonathan tried to punch him as well, trying to aim for his throat. Unfortunately, the bully saw it coming and blocked it before pushing him on the ground. After quickly standing up, he felt a kick from another bully hitting his knee from behind, making him fall on the said knee. Seeing the legs of the guy, he grabbed them and pulled him on the ground. Quickly getting on top of him, Jonathan only had the time to punch him once, before the last one tackled him. Now being the one under, Jonathan was assaulted by a barrage of punches before the guy stood up. Not able to even react, the other joined the last one and began to kick him everywhere. However, as Jonathan was shielding himself from the hits, the bully completely forgot about the riolu. Then, to everyone's surprise, the riolu jumped to the biggest one's head level) and launched her most powerful Forcepalm it could do on his jaw, making him fall unconscious on the ground after a few seconds. The others stopped kicking Jonathan and looked at their unconscious friend before staring at the riolu next to him.

"Riolu!" Exclaimed the pokemon while faint blue energy began to emanate from it paws.

Though weak, it was enough to intimidate the two remaining bullies and made them flee after grabbing their friend. When out of sight, the riolu then turned towards the human.

"Hey, I was supposed to save you, not the opposite." Joked Jonathan.

"...Lu."

Getting closer, the riolu then inspected the body of his savior that was slightly messed up.

"Rio." It worriedly said when it saw the bruises and a slightly bloody face.

"Don't mind that, there are things worse than that in life."

Finishing its inspection and seeing that it didn't have any too serious injuries, the riolu decided that it was time to leave. However, after a couple of steps, a leg went weak and made it fall on one knee.

"Lu." Growled the pokemon a bit painfully.

"Looks like you're not that okay after all though guy."

Turning around, the riolu then glared at him a bit angrily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to insult you."

Still glaring him, the riolu then saw him stand up.

"I'll be okay, but we should get you checked out, just to be sure everything is okay."

"Riolu." Protested the pokemon while shaking its head.

"Whoa, you can understand what I'm saying?" Said Jonathan, surprised.

After lightly nodding, the riolu then stood up again.

"That must mean that you've been in contact with humans."

Again, Jonathan saw the riolu turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

"I'm not asking you, okay. You owe me one from saving you."

At those words, the pokemon stopped mid way.

"If you want to thank me, then you will let yourself be checked out."

While trying to contain its frustration, the small pokemon had to swallow its pride and do what the human told.

"... Ri." It says before turning around and slightly nodding with a rather displeased face.

"Good decision." He said while getting closer.

As he was bending over to grab the pokemon, the riolu then backed up a bit while looking at him confused.

"I think it will be better if I carry you, in case you have not noticed your injuries.

After staring at him a moment, the riolu then rolled its eyes before extending its arms to the side so Jonathan could grab the little blue fur ball. Nodding, the human then grabbed the pokemon and left the forest before heading towards the closest pokemon center. While walking, Jonathan noticed that the riolu was a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed at being carried.

"Sorry if you don't like it, but I wouldn't want you to get hurt worse than you already are."

"... Lu." It said while looking away.

Despite not showing it, the human being's kindness touched the pokemon quite a bit. It has already encountered a few nice ones, but they were pretty uncommon. A couple of minutes later, Jonathan finally arrived at the pokemon center. After entering it, he immediately went towards the counter.

"Hi young man, what can I do for you?" Politely asked the nurse with a smile.

"Yes. I found this little riolu being beat up by other humans and I was wondering if you could get it checked up, just in case."

"Sure, just hand her over to me."

"Her? How do you know it's female?" Said Jonathan before giving her the pokemon.

"I wouldn't be a good pokemon doctor if I didn't."

"Fair enough."

"Riolu." Said the small pokemon towards Jonathan, feeling insecure.

"It's okay, she will take good care of you and will only check you up."

"... Lu." Finally said the riolu, complying.

"Thanks for your good actions young man. As soon as she will be okay, we will release her in to the wild."

"... If you don't mind, I would like to stay to know if she's gonna be alright."

"If you wish, but it could take a moment."

"I don't care."

"Well then, you can sit on one of those chairs in the waiting section until we're done checking her."

"Thanks."

Before they left, the riolu seemed more reassured when she knew that the human will wait for her. When out of sight, Jonathan then went to the said chairs and waited. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to wait too long since the nurse came out of her operation room forty-five minutes later. When back behind her counter, she motioned Jonathan to come.

"Hemm, didn't quite catch your name yet mister..." She asked when he was in front of her.

"Jonathan." He answered.

"Alright Jonathan, I have to say that you did well by staying here."

"Why? Did something..."

"Don't worry, she's fine." Interrupted the nurse.

"... What a relief." He said after sighed.

"However, since she had a light internal hemorrhage, we had to do a minor operation. She should be in top shape after a few days."

"Alright, what's the problem then?"

"The thing is, I would want her to be looked after, but unfortunately, we can't keep her here due to the lack of available resting rooms."

"... Okay."

"So I was wondering if you could keep an eye on her for me and keep me in touch of any sign of apparent problems."

"Well... I never really took care of a pokemon before."

"That's easy actually. It's like taking care of a cat or dog, but easier since they're a lot more autonomous."

"You think she would want it?" Asked Jonathan, still not sure.

"I don't think that we can talk about having an attachment yet, but she seems to trust you and has developed a small liking to you. I'm sure she won't mind that much."

"Well... okay then."

"Perfect. But before I give her to you, I need you to fulfill some paperwork first, for security measures."

"Why not. I do that all day long with school."

"Then it won't take long."

A moment later, the nurse brought some documents that Jonathan had to fill up.

"... Good." Said the nurse when Jonathan was done.

"I'll go get her for you."

"Thanks." Said Jonathan while nodding.

A minute later, the nurse was back with the little pokemon in her arms, already looking in better shape than earlier.

"Rio." Said the pokemon, sounding half pleased.

"You really think that she won't mind?"

"Don't judge her by the attitude. The riolu family are a very prideful species and will likely try to never look weak or be dependent in front of others."

"Good to know." Said Jonathan, wondering if he will have trouble with her.

"So what do you say little riolu, do you mind having this young man looking after you for a few days?" Asked the nurse to the pokemon.

The riolu then eyed the human from feet to head.

"Riolu." She said while looking away and crossing her arms.

"Looks like a 'no' to me." Said Jonathan, half surprised.

"You think? For me it was more of an 'I don't care' response. But I'm just an expert on pokemon so, what do I know." Said the nurse sarcastically and playfully.

"Alright, I get it. What does a riolu eat anyway?"

"Pretty much the same things as human. But since she's a carnivorous, I recommend getting her mostly meat."

"Okay."

"If that's all, then she is yours." She said before handing the pokemon to Jonathan.

"I'll call you in a few days to see if everything is alright."

"Sure."

"Goodbye and be careful then."

"Will do." He said before bowing to her since his hands were taken.

With the nurse waving goodbye, Jonathan left the pokemon center with a pretty silent riolu in his arms.

"Alright little one, I didn't expect a visitor today, so my fridge is pretty much empty. Why don't we start with getting you dinner?" Asked Jonathan the blue fur ball.

"Lu." Said the pokemon while shrouding her shoulders.

"Hehe, you're not the expressive type, are you?"

"Lu." She said, shrouding her shoulders again.

"At least I will not worry about you being troublesome. I like calm people, or pokemon in this case."

"Rio."

"The supermarket will close pretty soon, so we should head there before it does."

With the pokemon still in his arms, Jonathan went to the supermarket where he was working to buy food for dinner. Since he was an employee there, he had a small discount.

"Hi there Jonathan." Said one of the weekly workers when he entered inside it.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home studying?"

"I am, but as you can see, I have a little fellow to care of for the next few days." He said while showing him the riolu.

"Is that so? How did you manage to end up with a pokemon? I don't dislike pokemon myself, but I have never thought seeing you with one."

"Had to. This riolu was bullied and beaten up by some assholes from my school."

"Well shit. Good thing you were there to save it."

"Yeah, who know what could have happened if I wasn't there."

"Anyway, I got to get back to work. Cya later buddy and good luck with that pokemon." Said Jonathan's co-worker before leaving him.

"Thanks."

After that, Jonathan then bought a few groceries that should last them a few days. When he was done, he had to put the riolu on the ground in order to carry all the bags. Walking beside him, the riolu followed the human in to his home. After arriving, both of them got inside with Jonathan putting away the grocery while the riolu curiously inspected the place. After Jonathan was done, he noticed the riolu sitting on his couch.

"Okay buddy, I mean, girl. Do you want me to show you around?"

"Ri, riolu." She said while shaking her head.

"Oh, I guess you already did it yourself then. You sure know how to take care of yourself."

"Lu." She answered.

"How about dinner then?"

"Riolu." She said while lightly nodding.

"Good."

With that, Jonathan then took out what he needed to make both of them dinner. Wanting to make something simple, due to him not cooking often, he went for steak pieces. A few minutes after he started cooking them, a pleasant smell began to fill the air of the apartment, making the riolu stare at him from the couch. Even though he wasn't that good of a cook, Jonathan was pretty satisfied with the result.

"Here you go, a well-cooked steak if I do say so myself." Said Jonathan while placing two plates on his table.

Then, he realized that he only had one chair for the two of them.

"Shit, I forgot that I only have one chair. Mind sitting on me?"

"Riolu." Said the pokemon with an 'I don't care' expression.

"Haha, you sure are a really easy going pokemon. I think you will be a lot less trouble than I thought at first." Said the human before sitting on his only chair.

After Jonathan motioned her to get on, the riolu jumped on his lap before sitting, facing the plates.

"Ever used that?" Asked Jonathan while handing her a fork.

"Ri." She said while lightly shaking her head.

As the pokemon tried to grab the fork, Jonathan couldn't help but laugh a little when he saw how much difficulty she had.

"Riolu." She said a bit angrily before giving up and dropping the fork on the table.

"Sorry little one, I didn't want to laugh but you were just so cute."

"Lu." She said before looking away, upset.

"Here, let me help you."

Taking her fork, Jonathan then cut her some pieces, grabbed them with it before presenting the meat to the pokemon.

"Come on, say 'aaahh'."

A bit reluctant at first due to the embarrassment, the riolu finally complied when she understood that she won't be able to eat otherwise and bite on the piece before chewing it.

"Is it good?" Asked Jonathan.

"... Lu." She said with satisfied look that the riolu tried to hide.

"Happy that you do."

After he was done feeding the riolu, Jonathan then ate his own food before washing both plates. When he was done with that, it was close to bedtime for the human, so he decided to spend the little time left to watch the TV by joining the pokemon that was already on the couch.

"I don't know if you ever saw one, but that's a television. We humans use it to watch stupid things on it." He said while turning it on.

"Riolu." She said, looking half interested.

"Hehe, I agree."

For the rest of the evening, Jonathan watched the tv until it was time to go to bed.

"Time to hit the hay I suppose." He said before turning off the television.

Before leaving the couch, Jonathan wanted to ask the riolu where she would like to sleep, but quickly found his answer when he saw her already sleeping in a very cute way. Almost like a little puppy.

"Eh, she's quite cute actually."

Jonathan felt a bit bad for letting her sleep on the couch, but didn't have the strength to wake her up. She seems already peaceful and comfortable enough anyway. Leaving her there, Jonathan headed towards his bed before landing on it, falling asleep after a few minutes. After the sun was raised since after a few hours, Jonathan awakened from his slumber and left his bed before dressing up. Upon passing in front of the couch, he saw that the riolu still sleeping.

(She must have really needed a good rest.) Thought Jonathan.

Going to the kitchen section, he then began to make breakfast. Eggs and bacon were the simplest meal he could think about, so he went for it. A few minutes have passed after he started cooking, the smell that he made seemed to have awaken the riolu.

"Ri, olu?" Asked the pokemon while leaning against the couch's arm.

"Good morning little one. I was making breakfast for both of us. Hope you like eggs."

"Lu?" Asked the pokemon, not sure about what he just said.

"It will be ready in a few minutes." Said Jonathan, not understanding her pokespeech.

When he was done, he put the plates on the table and both sat on the chair like yesterday.

"Still good?" Asked the human when the pokemon was munching on her food.

Her response was to simply nod before taking another bite.

"Glad you like it."

Taking a moment to finish their breakfast, Jonathan put away the plates when they were done and began preparing for school.

"Sorry little girl, but you will have to stay here until I come back from school, orders from the nurse." He said while grabbing his last thing.

"Riolu." Said the pokemon, sounding upset.

"I'm sorry you have to, I want you to rest in the safety of this place until you're in top shape or at least when the nurse will tell me that you're okay."

"... Lu." She said while looking away, still upset.

"I promise that that I'll make it up to you if you stay here and rest. Got to go now. Feel free to use whatever you want in this place if you have the need, which includes the fridge, the tv or the bathroom, which I hope you do use."

The riolu's response was to glare angrily at him.

"Okay, you don't have to do the death stare." Said Jonathan after chuckling a bit.

"See you in the late afternoon. Don't make a mess please." He said before leaving his apartment before locking the door behind.

"Rio." She said before going on the couch.

Luckily for Jonathan, the riolu mostly napped throughout the day. From time to time, she went to the fridge where she grabbed things that were edible for her before going for a nap again. Between them, she was also looking around the place to try to understand how human things functioned. On Jonathan's side, everything was pretty normal for a school day. What was odd though is that the assholes from yesterday didn't even try to get their revenge on him, ignoring him mostly. Jonathan thought that they were probably scared that he brought the riolu to school to protect him and will only attack them if they pick on him again. When the last hour of school finally passed, he headed yet again towards where he lived.

"I'm back." Said Jonathan after passing through the door.

"Riolu." Said the pokemon that was in front of the turned on tv.

"Oh, I see you figured how to use the remote." Commented the human while removing his school bag from his back.

"Lu." Said the pokemon before rolling her eyes.

"What are you watching by the way?" He asked before sitting next to her.

On the tv was playing a rather old action movie. The graphics of the movie were quite bad but Jonathan always find something appealing in them. They had the little spark in them that made them great that they don't have any more in today's ones. Jonathan then watched the movie with the riolu before making dinner. After they ate, Jonathan had to be a bit alone as he needed to study. However, it didn't seem to bother the riolu that much since she only kept watching tv. Eventually, night time had fallen and it was time for Jonathan to go to bed. Again, the riolu had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Eh, she's so cute." Lowly said Jonathan.

After turning off the tv, he jumped on his bed before falling asleep shortly after. For the next couple of days, each day was pretty similar to the last one with some add-ons along the way, like Jonathan bathing the pokemon. At first, he tried to give her a shower, but she didn't like it, so he went for a simple bath. At the end of the week, Jonathan had grew a bit attached to the little thing. Then, later that evening, he received a phone call.

"Hello?" Said Jonathan after answering it.

"Hi, is it Jonathan?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi Jonathan, I'm the nurse that took care of the riolu that is now with you."

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"I was calling to know how that little pokemon was doing."

"She's doing great actually. She has been a bit energetic lately with her appetite getting bigger."

"Great to hear. That mean that her treatment worked well and should pretty much be healed by now. Feel free to release her whenever you want."

"Oh, alright." Said Jonathan with a not so enthusiastic tone.

"Something wrong?" Asked the nurse.

"Nothing wrong but... I'm... scared that something bad could happen to her again so..." Half lied Jonathan.

"Ah, I see. I know how hard it is not to get attached to those wonderful creatures. However, if you wish to keep her, you will have to ask her first what she really wants."

"Yeah, indeed."

"Perfect. Well, I wish you good luck with her and a good day. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging the phone, Jonathan went towards the riolu.

"Hey girl, there is something I want to ask you." He said when he sat next to her on the couch.

"Lu?" She asked, curious about what he might say.

"The nurse just called and she told me that you were ready to get back outside if you want. But what I'm wondering is that… Do you really want to get back in to the wildness? You know, I won't mind if you wish to stay... with me."

The little riolu then looked at him for a moment before showing a very thoughtful expression.

"If you ever feel that I don't treat you the way you want or you lack something here, you're free to leave any time you want."

After thinking for a moment, the riolu made her decision.

"Rio, riolu." said the pokemon before sitting on Jonathan's lap with a small smile.

"So you do wish to stay?" He asked, with her nodding.

"That's... really great." He happily said before petting her head, which she slowly grew to like.

"But if you stay here, you will need a name then."

"Lu?" Said the pokemon, curious.

"... Does Cammy good enough for you?"

"Riolu." She happily said before nodding.

"Cammy it is then." He said before petting her head again.

"I hope that we will be good friends in the future."

A few years later.

"Hi Cammy, I'm home." Said a now older Jonathan that was passing through the door of his new apartment.

Even if Jonathan was still doing the same part time job, he got a few raises that allowed him to go for a bigger apartment. Which was nice since they were both living in the same place.

"You there Cammy?" Asked Jonathan, not hearing any response.

As the years passed, Cammy got used to leaving the apartment from time to time to get fresh air and to get her own food while walking in the forest behind Jonathan' school. But that wasn't the only thing that has changed.

"There you... are." Said Jonathan, freezing mid-sentence.

On his table was now a full grown lucario that was in an upside-down meditative position, held in the air by one paw on the table.

"Lu, lucario." Said the lucario, opening its eyes while sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sorry if I broke your focus Cammy, but I already told you that it wasn't the place for that." Said Jonathan while getting close to Cammy.

[And I already told you that there is no better place in here.] Said a mysterious but feminine voice inside Jonathan.

As their bond grew stronger through time, Cammy managed to find a way to use her aura power to communicate with the human. At first, she needed to have physical contact with him in order to merge their auras so the lucario could transfer information inside his body in the form of an echoed voice in his head. When their bond got even stronger, physical contact wasn't needed anymore but they both had to be in a one meter radius.

"Whatever you say, princess."

[Don't call me that, you know I don't like it.]

"Why not? Princesses are loved people."

[They also are frail and whiny.]

"If you say so." Said Jonathan while going to his fridge after putting down his school things.

"Lu, lucario cario?"

After grabbing some leftovers, Jonathan sat on the table in front of Cammy.

"What was that?"

[I asked how your day was.] Said Cammy before jumping off the table and sitting next to him on another chair.

"Kind of nice."

[Those jerks didn't bother you?]

"Come on now, it's been a couple weeks now that they haven't anymore."

[No surprise. With the beat up they received from you.]

A few weeks after Jonathan had adopted Cammy, the jerks at his school wanted their revenge and unfortunately, they managed to beat him up since Cammy wasn't there. Since then, he had become one of their main targets for their bullying. To stubborn and unable to find someone that would actually) help, Jonathan had to endure it for a long while trying to fight back from time to time, but failed every time. However, the first to actually care was Cammy. Unfortunately again, she wasn't able to do anything about it, especially when Jonathan forbid her to do so. When she evolved in to a lucario, he almost had a fight with her to prevent her from going to their home and beating them up, telling her that it will only bring her problems. Cammy then opted for a sneakier way to help Jonathan. Since she was a fighting type, Cammy was gifted with a natural skill for fighting, so she decided to teach him to do so by sparring with him. It took quite some time for Jonathan to make progress and to become strong enough. Then, a few weeks ago, Jonathan was prepared for a beat up by the three jerks after he wanted to fight back. To his surprise, those three human were way slower and weaker than Cammy, so he managed to hit them hard while enduring them pretty well.

"All thanks to you Cammy."

[Barely. I only trained you a bit and you did the rest.]

"Hehe, modest and nice as always." He said before petting her head.

[Stop that.] Said Cammy before gently pushing his hand away.

"Still don't like being touched?"

[You know that's not it. I just don't like being petted the way you pet a dog.]

"Sorry. I just love your fur. It had become very soft since I bought you that shampoo."

Upon evolving, Cammy grew quite tired of the bath and quickly preferred the shower over it, being quicker.

[I guess so.]

"You also smell way nicer."

[Hope you don't insinuate that I smelled bad before?] Said Cammy with an offended expression.

"Oh come on now, don't start to act like those human girl that can't take a compliment."

[Hihi, I know, I'm just messing with you.] She said after giggling a bit.

"You really like to try to get on my nerves huh?"

[Perhaps. You're more energetic that way.]

"Pfff."

[Speaking of human girls, how is it going with that Mary at school?]

"Ah, not again." Said Jonathan with a pretty annoyed tone.

[What? I want to know.]

"Geez, you sound like a mother."

[Well, I pretty much am since you can barely take care of yourself.]

"Buzz off."

[Come on, tell me.]

"Tsss. Not so great okay. Every time I want to talk to her, she is always with someone or a friend. I also heard that she has something for one the three jerks."

[Ouch. You sure she's worth it then?]

"Is she worth it? Probably not since she's the hottest girl in the school."

[If you ask me, I think you're aiming a bit too high.]

"Thanks for the support."

[I just don't want you to be disappointed or sad.]

"Whatever."

[It's been almost a year that you fantasize over her. You should really get rid of that quickly.]

"Get rid of her?"

[No, the fear of asking her out. Tell you what, next day you go at school, you do it.]

"Are you crazy? And what if she says no?"

[Then you will have your response and will be able to go on.]

"Easy to say. It's not like you can understand what is like wanting something that's pretty unreachable."

"… Rio, lucario cario." She said in her pokespeech.

"… What was that?" Asked Jonathan, finding it odd that she was speaking her poke-language when next to him.

Even if it was rare, it was not the first time she did it. Every time he asked what she said, she always answered with 'nothing' or 'never mind'. Even though he thought that she might have her reasons to do so, he couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something from him every time.

[Doesn't matter. It's your choice Jonathan. Either you stay hidden and curled up in the fetal position from being scared of everything, or you man up and go with your desire by telling her to go out.]

"And what if she's with someone else?"

[Oh, you are scared of them? Sorry, I thought I grew up with a male.]

"… Why you… you know what, fine, I will next Monday okay."

[Now you're talking.]

"By the way, why are you interested in my romantic life? It's not like it concerns you."

[… I know. But seeing you with a human girl should bring a bit of joy in to your life.] Said Cammy, while Jonathan swore that he saw a faint blush under her fur.

[Lately… you have been feeling a bit down. Even though that…]

"… Even though that what?"

[… Even though we have our game evenings. I don't get why you feel morose when we are having such a blast with your games.]

"Having a blast? You're the one that has most of the fun by watching me die."

After evolving, Cammy still loved watching movies, but also grew quite interested in what Jonathan was playing from time to time. Unfortunately for him, he discovered her probably only flaw that was about experiencing an immense joy of seeing the human die in his game and seeing him get angry for that. Every time she saw him die, she almost bursts out laughing every time followed by her saying how bad he was he was and how he should do it. Unable to admit it himself, Jonathan knew that she was right most of the time. Over time, she managed to control her laughs but still had that pretty wicked pleasuring sensation of seeing him fail. Even Jonathan eventually got used to it and was always willing to bring her joy by buying games that were known for being very hard.

[Don't take away my only flaw from me okay? Otherwise, I would be too perfect for you.]

"Yeah, sure thing, Miss Arceus junior. Speaking of games, I bought a new one today." Said Jonathan before putting away his now empty plate and going towards his bag to open it.

[You don't mean…]

"Yup, I got 'Mutacore'." He said before pulling out a console video game from it.

[Oh… lord. That's gonna be sooo fun.] Said Cammy while softly clapping her hands together with a huge grin.

"With that game that is known to be the hardest ever, you probably will indeed."

[Can we play it now?]

"Sure thing my little impatient lucario. Why do you think I bought on Friday and before a weekend off from work?"

[… Wait… you're gonna pass one of your few weekend off days… with me?] Said Cammy, slightly shocked.

"Of course, why not? You know that beside you, I don't have anybody to go along with."

[It's… true but…]

"Just let me shower and then we can start right after you're done with yours."

[… O-okay.]

After putting his brand new game beside his console, Jonathan grabbed a clean pair of boxers with his sport pants that he uses as a pajama and went towards the door of the bath before Cammy stopped him.

[Jonathan? Can I… go first?] She asked when next to him.

"Hemm, sure. Just leave a little hot water okay?" He said.

[Don't worry about that.]

"Cold shower again? You seem to like them more and more lately."

[It fortifies the body. You should try.]

"No thanks. When it comes to getting wet, I prefer something warm."

Upon hearing that, Cammy clenched her jaw, almost biting her lips.

[You know that it sounded really perverted?]

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

Jonathan wasn't the kind to do perverted jokes a lot. But sometimes, his guy side takes over and almost instinctively shoots some out from time to time. At first, Cammy didn't really get them, but when she did, she slowly grew tired of them. Jonathan then quickly understood that she's didn't like sex jokes. After Cammy passed in front of him and closed the door behind her, Jonathan went towards his console, grabbed the case of his new game before opening it and starts reading the small book that came with. On Cammy's side, she turned on the water from the shower's head and set it to slightly cold water before going in.

(Why is he always that nice with me?) Thought Cammy while looking at her paws under the water jet.

After a moment, she rubbed her face with her paws.

(Come on Cammy, get a hold of yourself. A little cold shower will cool me off.)

A few minutes later, Cammy was done and got out of the bathroom while still drying herself with a towel.

"Damn Cammy, that game look rad. You can have up to, like, almost twenty different weapons in it."

"Lucario, cario." She said, too far away from Jonathan.

"Can't wait to play too." He said, pretending that he understood her anyway.

After putting the little book inside the case, Jonathan grabbed his things again and went inside the bathroom. When he was done after almost fifty minutes, he left the bathroom while wearing only his sport pants.

"Cammy?" He asked when he didn't see her in sight.

After hearing the human's voice, Cammy opened the door of their room before exiting it. For other people, it could be odd to see a human and a pokemon sleeping together, but for both of them, it was quite normal. It all started a few weeks after Jonathan had her as a riolu. When she got tired of sleeping on the couch in their old apartment and wanting to be closer to Jonathan, she always wanted to sleep with him in his bed. After that, they've always slept together, even after she evolved. The day she evolved Jonathan asked her if she wanted the other bedroom, but insisted on the fact that she didn't mind sleeping with him, since they always did. Not bothered by that, he complied and continued to let her sleep with him.

"What were you doing in there all alone?"

[A little nap before our upcoming fun night.]

"Good thinking, because I'm sure we will stay up pretty late."

[Now that's what I call a male.]

"Come on, let's get started then."

[Heck yeah.]

With that, Cammy went on the couch while Jonathan put the disk of the game inside the console before pressing play. He then grabbed the controller and sat in front of the couch, on the ground. Cammy found it odd that he wasn't sitting on the couch, but he told her that he always played games like this.

"Ready for the fun?"

[Of course I'm ready to see you die countless times.]

After sighing, Jonathan turned on the console and began to play. The game was about a world that had fell into chaos with pokemon that had mutated into a very grotesque and deformed shape that had lost all intellectual faculty and were killing every human on sight. Even if most of them lost their special powers, they were still extremely powerful and had a very high healing factor, so Jonathan had to shoot them in their weak spot that they all had and each weak spot was different for each pokemon. Since they always keep appearing, his goal was to find out where they were coming from and to stop it. However, the task seems nearly impossible for Jonathan after only a few minutes of gameplay.

"Are you serious? It's only the beginning." He said, already getting upset.

[Haha, looks like you can't fight more than two of them at a time.] Said Cammy, already having her fun.

"How? Everywhere I go they overwhelm me."

[There's probably a way to avoid them.]

"And how do I do that?"

[Remember that building you passed a moment ago before being torn apart?]

"Yeah, so?"

[I'm sure it's a shortcut to get past them.]

"You sure about that? You saw that thing that I think was a sandslash through the window right? No way I'm getting inside there."

[It's better to fight a lone monster than a swarm of them.]

"… True I guess."

Attempting again, Jonathan then tried to pass where Cammy instructed him. Like he thought, he was immediately attacked by the mutated sandslash that quickly dashed towards him.

"Man that shit is ugly." He said while seeing the mutant sandslash whose spikes pierced through his entire body, making him have multiple bloody wounds on its entire body.

Faster than he expected, Jonathan got hit by the thing, making his character fall on the ground.

"Come on, get up you idiot." He said while mashing his controller hoping to make him stand up faster.

Unfortunately, as the character stood up, the sandslash expelled many of its spikes towards him, killing him instantly with some passing through his head.

"You motherfucker." Angrily said Jonathan.

[Hahahaha, you died again.]

"Yeah, thanks Cammy. Never would have noticed it by myself."

[Hahaha.] Laughed Cammy.

"Fuck man, that thing is almost as big as me but still moves faster than a Pikachu on crack."

[Maybe you're not supposed to fight him right away.]

"Why not?"

[You really think you can kill it with your shitty pistol? You don't even have decent protection.]

"What do I do then?"

[Sneak behind it maybe?]

"How? As soon as I get inside, it rushes towards me."

['sigh' I'm sure that it has a move pattern. Just get in as far away from the entrance as possible.]

"Whatever you say, mutant pokemon killer expert."

Trying again, Jonathan then stopped at the window to keep an eye on the sandslash. Like Cammy said, it does have a pattern and used the moment that it was the furthest from the entrance to get in. However, even if it didn't see him, it was like he heard him, after which Jonathan heard quick and heavy steps getting closer to him.

[Quick! Hide!] Exclaimed Cammy.

Quickly getting away from the entrance, Jonathan dashed towards another part of the building until he saw a huge locker that he used to hide in. While waiting, he saw the mutant pokemon passing in front of the locker without stopping.

[See? It's not that hard.]

"You wanna try to show me how it's done?"

[You know I can't play with these paws of mine.]

"Excuses."

[Shut up and move on before that sandslash figures out where you are.]

Waiting for the pokemon to get further, Jonathan quickly moved out of the locker and quickly exited the building on the other side.

"Finally."

After that, Jonathan continued playing for a few hours while dying countless times, with Cammy saying how bad he was like always, until he arrived to a harder place.

"How the fuck am I supposed to kill it? That first boss wasn't that hard, but this one, damn it."

[I'm sure you missed something somewhere. None of your weapons are effective against it.]

"Yeah, like hell I can roam around and search for something. Each time I'm either swarmed by weak pokemon or sodomized by a big ass mutant pokemon."

[You have to be careful then. We now know that we can distract them with noises or other mutants.]

"Other mutants?" Asked Jonathan.

[Remember that Durant that went in to a frenzy when you destroyed its antennas?]

"Ah, true."

Leaving the second boss to the side for now, Jonathan decided to go search for something more powerful. Death after death, Jonathan then finally found something really interesting.

"Wait… is that a grenade launcher?" He said when he saw a weapon at the end of a back alley.

[There is one way to find out.]

Getting closer, Jonathan pressed the 'A' button when he stood over it.

"It is a grenade launcher." He said after seeing getting in his inventory.

[Awesome now you can…]

However, as soon as the weapon was in his inventory, a monstrous and ugly as fuck garbodor that was hiding amongst the big trash piles appeared and swallowed Jonathan, killing him instantly.

"… The fuck?"

[… Kshh, Ksshahahaha.] Said Cammy, bursting out in laughter.

[Did… did you see that? Hahaha, in one bite hahhaha.] Exclaimed Cammy, holding her sides.

"Yeah I do. I see that piece of shit, literally, eating me." He angrily said.

[Hahah, maybe… maybe you have to go faster haha.]

After rolling his eyes, Jonathan then tried again only to get the same result.

"The fuck is this shit?"

[Hahaha, maybe you're not supposed to get it.]

"That would be a dick move from the developer to troll the players like this."

[That just makes things harder, for you.]

"Thanks for your support."

[You're welcome.] She warmly said.

After that, Jonathan then tried again and again to get the weapon, but only to fail each time. After his tenth death, he has finally had enough.

"Okay that's it, I'm out for today." He said before letting the controller drop on the floor angrily.

[Geez, talk about determination.] Said Cammy, a bit disappointed that it was already over.

"Whatever. It's getting late anyway."

Turning her head, Cammy indeed saw that it was almost midnight.

[I guess so.]

"Anyway, we have all day tomorrow to continue."

[True.]

"Come on, let's hit the huge hay." He said before getting up and going to his console to turn it off.

Jonathan and Cammy then went inside their room with Jonathan feeling that it was slightly cooler than usual. Looking around he saw that his window was wide open.

"Why is the window open?" Asked Jonathan.

[Oh, it's me, sorry. It was a bit hot in the room for my nap, so I opened the window but forgot to close it.]

"It's almost fall and you were hot?" Said Jonathan, finding it a bit odd.

[You don't know what it's like to have a fur, do you?] She said with her paw on her hips.

"I suppose not." He said, giving up.

After turning off the lights and closing the window, Jonathan then went under his sheets with Cammy besides him and fell asleep after a couples of minutes. The next morning, Jonathan opened his eyes and saw that he was alone in the bed. After leaving the bedroom, he saw Cammy stepping out of the bathroom, drying herself with a towel.

"Shower again? I hope it was a cold one again because it's gonna cost quite a bit if you take multiple showers a day."

[… Yeah it was.] She said after getting near him.

"Well, I guess I can't complain about your hygiene."

[That would be a change, with you not complaining about something.]

"Really nice." Said Jonathan with a fake offended tone.

[I know.]

"Say, I was thinking about going out to eat for breakfast."

[You do? Is there a place in this city where pokemon can go as well?]

"There aren't many, but I know one place."

[Why not then? That could be fun.]

"Good. I just need to get dressed and we're out."

[Okay.]

While Jonathan was dressing, Cammy was done drying herself and threw the towel in to the dirty clothes basket before waiting for him on the couch. A minute later, he was out of the room and grabbed his coat before putting it on. When they were ready, they left the building with Cammy following Jonathan. After a couple of minutes of walking outside, they arrived at the pokemon friendly restaurant cleverly called 'The companion'.

"Girls first." Said Jonathan while holding the door for Cammy.

[How nice of you.] She warmly said.

After entering, they waited for a waitress to place them. To both of their pleasures, they were assigned to benched table.

[It's a pretty nice place here.] Said Cammy while looking around.

However, she saw no other pokemon than her inside the building.

[But are you sure pokemon can be in here?]

"Yeah, don't worry. It's just that human with pokemon is not that common in this city. You will see some from time to time, but you have a bigger chance to pass a day without seeing one than other things."

[Oh, okay.]

A moment later, a new waitress went next to their table."

"Good morning sir." She said while giving them the menu.

"Something to drink in the mean time?"

"Yeah, a glass of water please."

"Alright. And for your companion?"

[Same.] Said Cammy to Jonathan.

"Also a glass of water." He said.

"Coming up." She before leaving.

After looking at the menu, they decided what they wanted. A moment later, the waitress was back and took their order. While waiting, they did some trivial talk but mostly about the game and how to progress. After they received their plates, they both ate and emptied them rather quickly since they were both pretty fast eaters.

"That was pretty good." Said Jonathan, satisfied with his meal.

[Indeed. Even though I didn't really like the sauce they put in my meat.]

"Don't be afraid of telling next time."

[Me? Afraid? Ah, nice joke Jon.] Said Cammy almost arrogantly.

"Hehe."

A moment later, the waitress took away their plates before coming back with the bill.

"Time to leave I suppose."

[Agreed.]

After standing up, they went towards the counter to pay.

[Hope it won't be too expensive.] Said Cammy.

Not hearing a response, she turned towards the human to see what was going on.

[Jon?]

Now facing him, she saw that he was staring somewhere, or rather, at someone. Following his gaze, she saw that he was staring at a girl that was sitting alone on a bench.

[Is that Mary?] Asked Cammy.

"Yes it is. Isn't she beautiful?"

Looking at the girl, Cammy didn't see anything that would make her more special than any other human girl.

[If you say so. But why don't use that opportunity to go talk to her?]

"She seems busy."

[She's first of all alone, like you've always wanted.]

"I… guess so."

[That's your best chance.]

"O-okay." Shyly said Jonathan.

After paying, Jonathan then slowly went towards the girl named Mary with Cammy a bit hidden behind him.

"H-h-hi M-mary." He hardly said when next to her.

"Hmm yes? Do I know you?" she politely asked.

"Hmm, maybe not… personally… but we are in the same class in Math and Science at School.

"Is that so? I'm sorry if I've never noticed you. I kind of always focus on work when at school."

"Y-yeah… I…. understand."

Getting a bit impatient, Cammy then pushed him a bit.

"Stop it." Lowly Said Jonathan.

"What was that?" Mary asked, finding him a bit strange.

"N-nothing. But I was wondering if… well… you know…"

"The hell are you doing over here?" Said a voice that Jonathan recognizes.

Turning his head, Jonathan saw one of the three jerks leaving the bathroom and heading towards him.

"What… do you mean?" He said, a bit lost.

"I mean what the fuck are you doing near my date?"

"Your… d-date?"

"Stop it, will you? You don't have to be mean with every person you met." Said Mary to the jerk.

"I know, but this one is special. He's the one the beat me up for no reason."

"… Really?" Said Mary before looking at him suspiciously.

"What? No I didn't." Protested Jonathan.

"See? Told you that he was also a liar."

"So that's him?" She said while looking at Jonathan almost angrily.

"I didn't do anything, he's the one that…"

"Sorry, but I think you should leave." Mary to him.

"W-what?"

"You heard her." Said the jerk before getting closer to Jonathan, waiting to take him out by force.

However, Cammy moved between him and Jonathan and pushed him a bit before growling and showing slightly her teeth.

"Can you believe it Mary? He even trained his pokemon to attack me." Said the jerk with a fake sacred tone.

"How can you be so hateful towards someone?" Said Mary, almost in shock.

"Wait, let me…"

"You better leave before I call the police." She defiantly said.

After looking at her in shock, Jonathan then looked at the jerk that had a satisfied grin over his stupid face.

"… No way…"

A moment later, Jonathan then angrily left the restaurant, closely tailed by Cammy. Knowing that he wasn't in the mood to say anything, she only followed him to his apartment. When inside, Jonathan threw his coat on the ground before locking himself in the bedroom, preventing Cammy from getting in. After sighing in desperation, Cammy grabbed his coat and put it on the hook and waited on the couch until he calmed down. After half an hour, Cammy thought that he should have cooled down a bit.

"Lu, lucario?" Said Cammy after knowing on the door.

Not hearing a respond, she boldly tried to open the door and saw that it wasn't even locked. After gently opening and closing it, Cammy went next to the bed.

[Are you… feeling okay?] She asked, really concerned about the human that was laying on his side under the sheet.

Not much to Cammy's surprise, Jonathan didn't even answer. She then jumped on the bed and sat on the edge.

[I'm… really sorry Jon. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have pushed you to do it.] She said, feeling guilty.

After another moment of silence, Jonathan finally spoke.

"No it's not, Cammy. You just made the inevitable happen sooner, that's all." He said, sounding sad.

[If you were more prepared, maybe things could have gone differently. Maybe if I wasn't there…]

After hearing him turning on the bed, she felt his hand rubbing her back.

"Stop it now Cammy. With or without you, the result would have been that same. You just prevent me from looking like a violent person in front of her."

[… Still.]

"You were the one that was right Cammy, she's way out of my league. How could she be interested in a loser like me?"

[Don't say that Jon.] She said before quickly turning around.

[You're not a loser okay. You're a very nice human and she's the one that's stupid for not seeing it. If she prefers a jerk over you, then she's the one that should be crying right now.]

"Come on, you're just saying that."

[No I don't.] She said a bit more aggressively.

[I really think that you're a really good human because I…]

Oddly to Jonathan, she stopped mid-sentence.

"Because what?" He asked.

[Because I simply know it okay. I know you're way better than him and her. I'm the only one to know who you really are.]

"… If you say so." Said Jonathan before turning around again.

[… I just hope… that you will someday see it.] She lowly said before leaving the bedroom and going on the couch to watch the TV.

For the entire morning, Jonathan stayed in his bedroom until he grew a bit tired and decided to leave it to join Cammy on the couch.

[Feeling better?]

"Not really." He said, feeling depressed.

[Will a bag of chips will cheer you up?]

"Eh, maybe." Said Jonathan, unable to contain a small chuckle.

Going into their pantry, she was back with a bag of Jonathan's favorite chips.

"Thanks." He said after grabbing it.

After Cammy sat back on the couch, he noticed that she was quite a bit closer to him than usual, with the fur of her arms brushing against his skin. Not really in the mood to say anything, he let it slide without asking her why.

"You don't want any?"

[You know I don't like eating those things.]

"True."

Not really interested in what was on the Tv, Jonathan's glare sometimes went over Cammy's body. He never really paid attention too much to that, but he noticed that her body was quite in shape, especially her muscular big thighs. They weren't really that huge, but big enough to be afraid of her kicks. He also noticed that she had a slightly muscular definition on them, looking almost like human's ones.

[What are you looking at?] Asked Cammy, catching him staring at her.

"N-nothing. I just never really realize how muscular your body looks." He said before looking at the TV again.

[Fighting type, remember?] Said Cammy, sensing that there weren't any perverted thoughts behind that stare due to being close to his aura.

"Hehe, true."

For the rest of the day, they just stayed there and watched Tv, only leaving it to eat or go to the bathroom. Cammy would have loved to see him play the game again, but she knew that he wasn't in the mood for that. At the end of the day, Jonathan left the couch to go to bed a bit earlier than usual.

[I'll join you a bit later.] Said Cammy after Jonathan asked if she was coming.

After nodding, he went inside the bedroom and closed the door behind. After she was done with her movie, she turned off the television and joined Jonathan in the bed. Being very worried and sad for him, Cammy had difficulties to fall asleep and took her almost two hours to do so. Then, while they both were still sleeping the next morning, Jonathan's cellphone began to ring, waking them up.

"H-hello?" He said, a bit sleepily.

"Jonathan?" Said a voice that was his boss's one.

"Yes?"

"Are you free today?"

"Hemm… pretty much. Why?"

"One of the employees didn't show up today, so we need someone else to replace him."

"S-sure. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thanks Jonathan, you've really saved our skin today."

"No problem."

After he hung up, Jonathan then left his bed and started getting dressed.

[What is happening?] Asked Cammy, slightly annoyed since she hates begin awakened.

"One of the guys didn't show up today, so I have to take his place."

[Oh, looks like someone will be fired soon.] She commented.

"I think too. My boss is a pretty cool guy, but what he hates the most is unreliable employees."

[Who likes those kind of people anyway?]

"Eh, true."

After done getting dressed, he left the room to take his coat.

"Sorry Cammy. Looks like our fun weekend pretty much sank in the water." He said, feeling bad for her.

[Don't worry Jon, responsibility before everything else.]

"… Thank Cammy, you're really a nice friend." Said Jon before kneeling a giving her a surprise hug.

[Yeah, friend.] She lowly said.

A moment later, Jonathan then realized what he was doing and quickly broke it.

"S-sorry Cammy. I know you don't like physical contact a lot, but it was stronger than me."

[Don't worry, it doesn't matter.]

"… Well, off to work then. Be nice while I'm gone."

[Always am.]

After smiling, Jon then left his apartment and headed towards his job location. After a couple minute of walking, he finally arrived.

"Hey Jon. Isn't supposed to be your day off today?" Said one of his co-worker after he got in.

"Hi. It is, but one of you didn't show up today."

"Really?" He said, pretty surprised.

"Come on dude, you could be more aware of what is happening at your work place."

"You know that I care about my job more than the others."

"Hard to miss that."

After leaving him, Jonathan then prepared to start his day. However, after only an hour of work, his boss showed up next to him.

"Thank you for being with us Jonathan. But we won't need you finally."

"Why?"

"Turns out that the late employee had a puncture in his car. Since he had forgotten his cell at home and far from any habitation, he couldn't join us to tell us."

"Did he manage to arrive?"

"Yes. He call a tow truck that grabbed his car and him before dropping him here."

"Great I guess."

"Don't worry though, we will pay you for three hours of work anyway."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Enjoy your day off." He said before leaving him.

"Cool I guess." Said Jonathan, cheering up a bit.

After putting his working garment away, he left the building and headed towards his apartment.

"Eh, she will be quite surprised to see that in the end, we can continue enjoying our free weekend."

When he arrived in front of his apartment building, he went in and unlocked his door. Wanting to surprise her, Jonathan then silently got in before taking off his shoes and coat. Still silently, he went to the living room, but only to see that she wasn't there.

(She must still be sleeping.) He thought while walking towards their bedroom.

After carefully turning the doorknob, he quickly opened the door before getting in.

"Hey Cammy, guess who… is… back?"

After passing the doorway, Jon froze in his place, paralyzed by what was on his bed. To Jonathan's biggest surprise and astonishment, he saw Cammy, her chest on the bed but with her rear raised in the air with a paw between her legs while the other one was holding the pillow that he was sleeping on over her snout.

"C-Cammy?" Hardly said Jonathan with Cammy also frozen in place, staring at the human with wide eyes.

"S-s-s-sorry." Exclaimed Jonathan before quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind.

"What…was… that?" Wondered Jonathan in shock with his back against the door.

[J-Jonathan?] He heard behind the door, meaning that she was probably a few inches away from him.

"Y-yes?" He nervously said.

[Can you… get in please?]

"… A-are you d-done?"

[… Just get in.]

"O-okay."

Slowly turning around, he opened the door and went inside before closing the door again. Inside, Cammy was back on the bed, sitting on the edge.

[Can you sit here?] She said while pointing at the place next to her.

"S-sure." He nervously said, feeling his heartbeat getting faster.

[… What… did you see?]

"What?"

[What did you see when you first entered the room.]

"… Well… I… you know what I saw."

With that, Cammy then took a very deep breath.

[I'm sorry you had to see that Jon.] She apologized.

"D-don't worry about it. I guess you're a living being with needs too huh?"

[Those were repressed needs Jon.]

"What… do you mean?"

Cammy then was a bit hesitant before saying her next sentence.

[Because… I love you Jonathan.]

"Y-you… love me? Like, a very good friend right?"

[No Jonathan, like someone that will masturbate over the pillow of the one that she loves.]

"O-oh." Nervously said Jonathan while looking around.

"I guess that explains that." He said while pointing at the open window.

[I didn't want you to smell what I was doing here.]

"… Since… how long you've been… doing that?"

[Couple of months.]

"Really? You're pretty good at hiding because I never noticed."

[Because I'm always doing it when you're at work.]

"C-clever. And how long since… you love me?"

[Almost a year after we meet.]

"Oh. Wait, so the cold shower was…"

[To cool myself down. Lately, all of your touches were making my desire for you really strong, so I was doing it to prevent myself from jumping on you.]

"V-very nice of you hehe. So that explains why you didn't like them."

[I've never dislikes them. On the contrary, I had to make you think otherwise since they were too pleasurable.]

"Is it… the same thing for perverted jokes?"

[Pretty much. Your sex jokes were only giving me ideas.]

"… Wow, didn't know my lucario was such lewd pokemon."

[I'm not Jon. But my love and desire for you are just getting slightly out of control. The only thing that was keeping me at bay was to do… that.]

"M-make sense."

Then a moment of silence settled between the two of them.

"… Why… you never told me before today?"

[Probably because of the same reason you haven't told that Mary girl.]

"Which means…"

[That I was scared of you reaction. I was scared that you wouldn't like being around a pokemon that has desires towards you.]

"… Well… it sure would have been a surprise, like now."

[You probably think that I'm a depraved monster now.] She said while looking away.

"N-no, not at all. It's just, really surprising. Anyway, me and her it's dead anyway."

[Really sorry about that Jon.] She warmly said.

"Don't be Cammy. Anyway, I guess it's good for you that I'm still free."

[Not at all Jon. Seeing you that sad really has been making me sad as well. Your joy is my joy. If you being with that girl would have made you happy, then I would have been too.]

"But what about you?"

[My needs are secondary. I would give my life for you Jon, so giving up on my desires for your sake is just a little price to pay.]

"… Those are pretty depressing thoughts."

[Maybe.]

Again, another moment of silence settled between them.

[But, Jon?]

"Y-yes?" He answered, still nervous.

[Now that you know what I feel about you and that you're still single, is there a chance that… I can also know what you feel about me?]

"Well… I do love you too but… maybe not as much and the same way as you. I mean I really love you, but I never had those desires that you have for me."

[I… understand.] She said, feeling down.

"I can't answer you right now. I need… a moment to think about it first."

[S-sure.] She said, not quite devastated yet.

"Let's just… act normally for the rest of the day."

[Okay.] Said Cammy while nodding.

For the rest of the day, they did as Jonathan wanted and went on like nothing had happened. Even when they resumed their playthrough with the game, Jonathan was getting angry a lot less than usual since he was thoughtful. At the end of the day and as it was getting late, Cammy left him and went in the shower. When she was done, Jon saw for the first time since a while ago steam coming out to the bathroom, meaning that she finally took a hot one.

[All yours.] Said Cammy a bit coldly before leaving in to their room.

After entering in the shower too, Jon was more thoughtful than ever.

(So she loves me huh?) He thought.

While thinking, he then remembered how he looked at her body yesterday. Maybe he was more interested in her than he thought.

(Her body sure is pretty nice.)

While finishing his shower, he was thinking more and more about her. When done, he then went out of the shower with only a towel around his waist and went over the bedroom door before knocking.

"Lucario." Softly Cammy on the other side.

After turning the doorknob, he opened the door and went inside and saw Cammy sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Were you waiting for me?"

[More or less.]

"… Well… I've given it some thought and…"

Jon then was a bit hesitant.

[Whatever you decided Jon, I'll still love you and stay by your side. I can't let my selfish desire break the link between us.]

"Hehe, prideful until the end." Said Jon, chuckling a bit.

[I'll do anything for you.]

"That's something to appreciate Cammy. In fact, unlike the others or even that Mary, you always were there for me."

[And will always be.]

"I don't even doubt it. So there it is, seeing you repress those feelings and desires for my sake… well… I would be the one to be selfish if I don't return the love that you deserve."

Cammy's eyes then went a bit wide.

[Does that mean…]

"Yes Cammy, I don't mind… having a pokemon for a girlfriend."

After his sentence, Cammy's eyes went wider with a grin growing on her lips.

[Oh Jon, you have no idea how happy it makes me.] She said with the happiest face she could make.

"You do deserve it after all." Said Jon, a bit nervous.

[… Thanks. You too Jon, deserve to be loved.] She said a bit shyly.

"Thanks. So… do you… want to do it or…"

[It's up to you Jon. Whenever you feel ready to.]

"Yeah, S-sure. But since we're both already clean and me not really… dressed… might as well go for it."

[I don't want you to feel rushed by what I said.]

"No it's fine. I've never really thought about it, but now that it has come to this, I found out that I'm curious about… well… all of that with a pokemon."

[If you really want to do it with me Jon, you can be sure that I'll do everything that I can to make that moment pleasant.]

"Thanks Cammy, really appreciate it. But by what… do you we begin with?" He asked, not sure of what do to do.

[I don't really know myself. I never did it with anyone else.]

"That's not a very good start, since I've never done it too."

Cammy then looked at Jon with a puzzled expression, wondering herself about what to do.

"I… guess you can start by laying on the bed."

[… Like this?] She said after moving in the middle of the bed and her back.

"Y-yeah, that should do. Now I guess I have to go above you."

Jon then jumped on the bed nervously and a bit clumsily until he was on all four above the lucario that was staring at his eyes intently. Only with that, Jonathan could see that she was also nervous.

"So, what now?"

[If I remember correctly in my movies, I think when you love each other, you… kiss.] She shyly said.

"That… could be a very good start, indeed."

[I think it's a step that we almost skipped.]

"Hehe, how silly of us. We forget about the most important thing."

[Well, nervousness and all.]

"True. So… here I go then."

Really nervous and not sure that both of them will enjoy it, Jonathan then reluctantly moved his head closer with his heartbeat getting a stronger.

(This is it. I'm about to kiss a pokemon.) Thought Jonathan after stopping an inch away from Cammy's lips, with her looking at him with anticipation.

Going for the leap of faith, Jonathan gently pressed his lips against Cammy's. Unfortunately for Jon, he didn't really kiss a human girl before to make the comparison, but to his surprise, he quickly began to enjoy it. He really felt the love behind those kisses. After kissing for almost a minute, Jon broke it.

"How… was it?"

[… Amazing, just like you.] She warmly said with love filled eyes.

"S-stop it." Shyly said Jon, blushing in embarrassment.

[Mind… doing it again?] Almost pleaded Cammy.

"Not at all."

After Cammy gave him a pleased smile, Jon began to kiss her again, but this time, with a bit more energy and passion, as well as Cammy. However, after a few seconds, both of them felt that Jon had lost his towel.

"Damnit." He said after breaking the kiss.

As he wanted to put it back on, Cammy stopped him.

[Leave it like this Jon, I don't mind.]

"You… sure?"

[I don't see you very well from here so, yes.] Said Cammy, understanding that he was a bit ashamed of being seen naked.

"O-okay." Shyly said Jon before they resumed their kissing.

Then, as they were kissing passionately for almost a minute, Jon felt one of Cammy's paw starting to rub it (on) one of his thighs. He was a bit surprised a first, but began to like it. However, he became a bit nervous when he felt her paw slowly but surely going towards his manhood. Suddenly, he stopped kissing in surprise when he felt the spike on her paw brushing against his member.

[S-sorry! Did I hurt you?] Said Cammy, afraid that she might have stung him.

"No, that's fine. You only touched me from the side of your rather cold metallic spike."

[… Maybe I'm rushing things a bit.] She said before removing her paw.

"No, that's okay. But since you're my first, I'm kind of nervous."

[I am too.]

"Just… go with your own rhythm then."

[Are you sure? It's not like when we spar together. I can control myself because fighting is a second nature for me, but as for mating… I wouldn't want to do things that you don't want me to do or doing something with too much force.]

"Eh, I can understand that, since I think the same. I guess… we'll have to leave everything to our instincts then."

[I suppose.]

"Feel free to do whatever you want. If I don't like or you hurt me, I'll tell you okay?"

[Okay. Same for me.]

"Sure thing."

Upon agreeing, they resumed their kissing once more. A bit reluctant at first, Cammy began to rub him again but this time, directly on his hips. Gathering her courage while kissing, she started to move again towards his member, but a bit slower while being careful with her spike this time. After almost a minute, she was only an inch away from it before stopping and going on his belly instead. Giving her all the time she needed, Jon just keep kissing while Cammy began to move her paw down south. Then, when she felt her paw touching the base of his manhood, she stopped kissing, a bit surprised.

[Am I… really touching it?] She said, quite embarrassed.

"Y-yes, you are Cammy. Though it's just the base."

[It's… a pretty good start.]

For a moment, Cammy wanted to go down, but was a bit too embarrassed to do so.

[Can I… move a bit lower?] She shyly asked.

"S-sure." He nervously answered.

Slowly but surely again, Cammy started to trace his length with her paw. After a few seconds, she had passed all the way and was now at his tip.

[It's… the texture is different than I imagined. It's pretty soft to the touch.] She said with a heavy blush.

"You're paws too… feel soft on it."

[… Can I touch it more?]

"You don't have to ask every time Cammy." Said Jon, after letting out a nervous chuckle.

[I know, but I just want to be sure of not doing something unpleasant to you.]

"… Just be careful then."

[W-will do.]

Using her second paw, she put both of them to each side of his semi-hard member before gently and slowly starting to rub it.

[It's… bigger than I expected.]

"Do you think… it's okay for you?"

[Don't know, never had one before. But I think it will be just right.]

After a few strokes, she then felt it moving and changing form.

[What… is happening?] She said after removing her paws, still not looking.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. You've just made it ready for, hem… mating I guess."

[Oh, okay.]

"That also means that your touches were pleasant."

[They were?]

"Yes."

[… I'm… pretty happy to hear that.]

"You can continue if you want."

[O-okay.]

Putting her paws on it again, she resumed her rubbing once again at the same pace as before. After a moment, she felt that it has become a bit longer and bigger than before, alongside of being harder.

[It's… ready to… m-mate now?] She nervously asked.

"It is Cammy, but we can stop there if you still feel too uncomfortable with that."

[I don't want to. I've wanted this for months, so I won't back down only because I'm slightly nervous.]

"Slightly?"

[Okay, a lot. But I still want to continue.]

"… Alright Cammy, i-if it's really what you want."

[But what about you? Mating with a pokemon is pretty new to you. Still want to keep going?]

"… Well… we have gone this far… so why back down now?"

[Hehe, now you're talking.] Said Cammy after a nervous laugh.

"But the problem would be the first penetration."

[What… do you mean?] Asked Cammy, feeling a bit unsure.

"Well… I'm not an expert in pokemon anatomy, but if you have the thing called 'hymen', it may hurt a bit a first."

[What… is a hymen?} She asked.

"A flesh wall at the entrance of the vagina that prevents intercourse until the female is ready to reproduce."

[Oh.]

"It may be a weird question, but do you… have one?"

[I… don't really know. My paws only allow me to rub, nothing else.]

"Oh. How are we gonna know then?"

[… I guess… the solution will be… to check.] She shyly said.

"You mean… by me?" Said Jon, a bit in shock.

[My paws are too big.]

Jon then looked at her, a bit unsure.

[You don't have to if you don't want to.]

"No, that's not really it, it's just… it's pretty much your most sacred place."

[If it's you Jonathan… I don't mind.]

"… O-okay then." Finally complied Jon after a moment.

Backing up a bit, Jon then slowly approached his hand towards her little flower, hidden between her furry legs.

(I can't believe the first vagina I'll touch will be a pokemon's one.) Thought Jon.

He then stopped a few inches away from her entrance that was blocked by her legs.

"Can you… grant me the access?"

[Y-yeah. Sorry.] She before slowly spreading her legs.

To Jonathan's surprise, he found out that a pokemon's private part wasn't that much different from a human's one, only being a bit smaller and slightly less visible. But Jonathan assumed that it was probably because of her fur.

"No regrets?" Asked Jon.

[N-no. Go on.]

"Alright."

A bit shyly, Jon then pressed his hand against her entrance, feeling the incredible hotness and wetness from it.

"Already like this?"

[W-what did you expect? You're touching more than you ever did.]

"True I suppose. I'll… start to rub now." Warned Jon, with Cammy nodding after.

Roughly knowing where a Hymen was, he started rubbing all around in search for it.

[Ghaa!] Lowly moaned Cammy.

"Did I…"

[No you didn't. Just… keep going.] She quickly said.

After nodding, Jon continued rubbing before starting to shove his finger inside, just a little passed half on her entrance. Unfortunately, Jon then felt a flesh wall after a second.

"… Bad news, you have one Cammy."

[It… doesn't matter Jonathan. If it's you, I don't mind.]

"Well… the bright side is that it will only hurt a moment. After that, you will be ridden of that for the rest of your life and will only feel pleasure after that."

[… That… isn't so bad after all.]

"What an optimistic lucario."

[I have to be… especially in a moment like this.]

"True." Said Jon before removing his hand.

[But hemmm…] Interrupted Cammy.

"Yes?"

[Can you… keep doing what you were doing?]

"You mean the rubbing?"

[Y-yes.]

"Does it really feel that good?"

[Yes it does. You can't understand how much I wanted 'your' fingers to be there. Every time I was doing it, I was thinking about you doing it.]

"… Oh, O-okay. Y-you sure thought a lot about it huh?"

[I had a couple of months, like I said.]

"Well… I suppose you're dreams are about to come true."

[Just… don't go too rough okay?]

"Sure thing Cammy."

With that, Jonathan then again slowly moved his hand towards her wet entrance before pressing it against her most sensitive spot.

[Aah.] Lowly moaned the lucario.

"I'll… start moving now."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Jon finally began to rub her gently, making her moans get a bit louder. Just with that, he could already feel her hotness emanating from her. At that moment, Jonathan then began to wonder how her insides were feeling.

[You… can go a bit stronger.] Said Cammy after a moment.

"R-roger."

After hearing that, Jonathan began fingering her a bit stronger, increasing the lucario's moans. Almost like she wanted to prevent him from going away, Cammy grabbed his arm with both of her paws and began holding it in place. Jonathan found it a bit odd, but seeing her pleased face was enough for him to decide to go with that. After another moment, she even began to push his hand a bit harder. Understanding that she wanted him to go stronger, Jon did just that on her soaking wet entrance that was lightly drooling over her butt crack, staining the sheet a bit under her.

[It… feels really good… Jonathan. I can't believe… you're really touching me… this time.] She moaned with her eyes closed.

"At least I'm doing well, which is nice." Said Jon, a bit awkwardly.

After increasing his speed slightly, Cammy's legs then began to twitch.

[Jonathan… I'm… close to… an orgasm.] She said between moans.

"A-alright."

A few second after he was warned, Jon saw her legs getting all stretched and stiff after leaving his arm to cover her mouth with her paw to muffle a pretty loud ecstatic moan. When all of her body relaxed, her body was a bit limp on the bed.

[You… did well… Jonathan.]

"T-thanks." He shyly said.

[… But I want to feel more of you now.]

"Feeling ready?"

[I always have been Jonathan. I just wanted to live that little fantasy first.]

"Alright then." Said Jon before moving over her.

"… Ah damn it." He said when he was.

[What is it?]

"I think I was bit too focused on wanting to pleasure you that I somehow lost my inspiration."

[Oh… that's a shame. But… m-maybe I can help you w-with that.] She hardly said, due to being too embarrassed.

"How?"

[… Can you… stand in front of the bed… please?] She asked.

"S-sure." He nervously said.

After moving away from her, Jon then left the bed and stood in front of it like he was asked while covering his manhood. Following him, Cammy moved in front of him but still on the bed, sitting on her knees, facing him with a very embarrassed face.

[I… need to see it… for what… I'll do.]

After shyly nodding, Jon then moved his hands away, making his flaccid member visible in all of it's glory.

[It's… the same as those that I've seen.]

"Those that you've seen?" Wondered Jon.

[Oh no. Did I… really say that… out loud?]

"Y-yeah, you did."

[Well… maybe I should tell you then. It's kind of… not the first time I see one… but it is the first time I see a real one.]

"I don't follow."

[Late at night, when I sometimes had a hard time sleeping because of my… problem, I left the bedroom and turned on the tv to change my mind. However, one night, I came across a movie where humans were… mating.]

"Oh. Those fucking porno movies…" Said Jon, a bit upset.

[Well… it's not that bad since that's where I learned… a few ways to please a human male. What I saw that to really please a male was… that I use my mouth… on it.]

"Wait… you sure about that? I mean maybe we should stick to the basics first."

[Don't worry Jon, I'll be extra careful with my teeth. But if you really don't want to… we'll find another way.]

Jon then look at her for moment, thinking.

"Are you… really sure you want to do it?"

[Yes Jon. Anything to please you.]

"… Alright then."

[Thanks. I really appreciate that you let me try.] Said Cammy before Jon made a nervous smile.

After nervously looking at the flesh rod for a few seconds, she used her paws again and began to gently play with it. After it was semi-hard again, this is where she goes for it. Moving her snout closer to it, she shyly and slightly opened her maw before giving a gentle lick.

[The taste and the smell… is a bit weird… but strangely… pretty appealing.]

Going for another lick, she didn't stop at this one and gave it a few more. Before she could understand where she was going, she was giving licks over licks while slowly approaching from the tip.

"Cammy… it's really… pleasant."

[… I'm glad it is. That means… I can go further.]

After leaving it, she opened her maw wider and placed it around his almost completely hard shaft, being careful with her teeth. When half of the length was inside, she closed her maw on it and shyly began to give a few tongue hits over his tip.

"Whoa Cammy… your tongue is very warm."

Giving an embarrassed smile, Cammy then started to move her head back and forth very slowly and carefully. Since her mouth was mostly all about teeth, she had to resort mostly on her tongue and lips. Even if she wasn't the best at this, it seems to be enough for Jonathan to make him completely hard after only a moment. However, Cammy didn't stop there and waited to do a little bit more, being quite intoxicated by the taste and smell. Suddenly, while being on his tip, she tasted something salty.

[… What is that?]

"What?"

[I tasted something salty.]

"Oh, must be the precum. I take it that you didn't like it."

[Not a lot, no.]

"Sorry."

[Don't worry Jonathan, it's not your fault. Anyway, we have something that we must take care of first.]

"Y-yeah."

Leaving him, Cammy then went on the middle of the bed again on her back.

[W-whenever you're ready, Jonathan.]

After nodding, Jonathan crawled back over her.

"Alright Cammy, like I said, it should hurt only for a moment."

[I'm trusting you Jon.]

Nodding again, Jon aligned himself while Cammy braced herself by covering her face with her paws. When at the right place, Jon pushed his tip until he felt resistance.

"Here I go Cammy."

[O-okay.] She said under her paws.

Again, Jon pushed until the flesh wall finally broke, making half of his shaft go in.

[GHAAAgnn!] Painfully growled Cammy with her lower half getting all stiff.

"It's okay Cammy, I'll wait until you feel ready."

After a painful moment, her lower part finally relaxed a bit, meaning that it was already a bit less painful.

[O-okay Jon, y-you can start moving.]

"… Alright."

Doing as told but very slowly, Jon began to move back and forth, only going half way each time we was going back. He found her inside pretty narrow, very hot and soft. After a few trusts, the pain had faded away a bit for Cammy.

[You… can go deeper.]

After nodding, Jon then goes further than halfway and goes deeper at each trust until he was reaching her bottom after a few hits. Taking a bit longer than expected, the pain was almost gone after a few minutes with Cammy slowly starting to feel pleasure.

[I'm ready… for you to go faster Jon.]

"Still painful?"

[Just a bit, but it's fading away.]

"… Okay."

Knowing that the worst was now behind them, Jonathan began to increase his speed a bit. Very soon, Cammy's painful and discomforting moans slowly began to change into the ones of pleasure.

[You… were right Jonathan… it does… feel better… afterwards.]

"I've never lied to you Cammy. But I must say that your inside is very pleasurable. I don't know if I would be able to hold on very long."

[Don't hold on for me Jonathan, do as much as you can.]

A couple of thrusts later, Cammy's moans were now all about pleasure as Jonathan lost it a bit and went slightly stronger without asking Cammy, but the lucario didn't seem to mind at all. On the contrary, her moans of pleasure were proportional to how much power Jonathan was putting. After a few minutes, Cammy was feeling so much pleasure that she had to cover her maw with her paw not to moan too loudly and disturb the neighbors with juice starting to madly overflow from her. As Jonathan was feeling his climax already coming, Cammy wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck while shoving her snout on his chest so she can continue muffling her moans.

"Cammy… that feels so good… I can't… hold on anymore."

[Go… for it… Jon. Don't…mind me.] She hardly said due to pleasure.

Jonathan wanted to protest that she should also feel pleasure, but couldn't since his orgasm hit him a few seconds later, spreading all of accumulated seeds inside her in a powerful orgasm.

[AAhhhh!] Moaned Cammy when she felt it.

[It's so… hot.]

After a few seconds, Jonathan's orgasm had passed, making him stop and go a bit limp over Cammy, slightly panting. For a moment, they just stayed silent and processed of what just happen.

"We… did it… Cammy." Said Jon.

[Yes Jonathan. And I'm so happy that we did. That felt so good.] She said after unwrapping her legs from him but not her arms.

"Yes it does. But I'm sorry you didn't… you know…"

[Don't worry Jonathan. It was the first time for both of us. You were new to the pleasure while me I was quite slowed down by the pain. I'm sure we will do better next time.]

"So you really want a next time?"

[Of course Jon. Did you really think that I would stop after one try?]

"Well… if you didn't liked it…"

[But I did, so if it's okay with you, I want a next time.]

"… Hehe, sure thing 'princess'."

Cammy then glared at Jonathan.

"Eh, sorry." He said after chuckling.

[Hmm… well, you made feel good tonight, I'll let it slide this time.]

"How nice of you."

[But… I have to ask… is it okay for you… to do it with a pokemon instead of a human?]

Jonathan then looked at her for a moment.

"Of course it is Cammy. I didn't realize it at first because I was too blind, but the only one that deserves me is you, whatever you look like."

[I… It really means a lot to me Jonathan, thank you.] She said before looking away.

"Hey…" He said before pulling her head back.

"You mean a lot to me Cammy."

After staring at each other's eyes for a moment, Cammy pulled his head towards her give him a kiss, at which he gladly returned for almost a minute.

"Do you think it will be a good moment to go to sleep?" Asked Jonathan after breaking it.

[Yeah. You have school tomorrow, so I don't want to make you tired over personal desires.]

"I don't mind." He said while rubbing her chest.

[But I do. Don't worry Jonathan, we can do it again any time you want from now on.]

"Same for you. If you ever feel the desire coming back, just tell me, whenever it may be."

[Will do.]

After kissing one more time, they both went under the sheet and feel asleep while cuddling with each other.


	7. HumanXMachoke

**Hi there guys, I'm abck with another chapter. Hope you're into muscle girl :)**

'Bzzzzz' 'Bzzzzz' 'Bzzzzz'

Next to a sleeping human named Jake, an alarm-clock was ringing and waking him up.

"God damnit, not morning already." Complained the human while smashing the alarm-clock to make it shut up.

Jake was an overall nice guy, but hate mornings besides anything else. After staying in bed for a moment, he managed to gather enough willpower to make it out of the bed. After dressing up, he exited the bedroom of his small apartment and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Since he was living on his own, he didn't need a very spacious place. Even though he was a heavy machinery operator and was well paid, Jake was the kind that likes to live simply. Jake was quite the solitary type of guy, but was appreciating going out with friends from time to time. But since they weren't that much of friends, they were not inviting him very often. Not that he was minding that much anyway. His tv after a hard day of work was all he needed. Oddly enough, he was also enjoying reading every now and then. What was making that odd is that Jake didn't really have the look of a bookworm type of guy with his pretty muscular physic. Because yeah, after a day in sitting in machineries, Jake had to do some workouts in order to stay in shape.

When done with his breakfast and morning routine, he left his apartment and went to work. Like every other ones, the day passed relatively fast as it was already five o'clock and time to get home. When back, he grabbed some workout clothing and head off to the gym where he was going almost every day. He really liked that gym for the ambiance and the proximity of the building. But also because of something that was giving him an extra motivation. The said extra motivation wasn't a human girl, but a female machoke and was already inside doing her things. That may sounds strange to see a pokemon in a human place like this, but to the inhabitants of this rather big village surrounded by a forest, it wasn't that odd at all. Being in the middle of a forest was meaning that they were visited by pokemon quite often. While a few of them remained wild, most of the rest grew accustomed to the human and even sometime use their services, like a gym for example. Beside for food that they were getting themselves in the woods, people were not billing the pokemon since they didn't have money. In exchange however, they agreed at helping the humans for whatever they needed help with. In this gym case, the female machoke was sometime helping moving machines or installing new ones as well as helping cleaning the place. Luckily, she wasn't the only pokemon that was coming to the gym as a few other ones were coming too from time to time. However, today she seems to be the only one.

"Hi Jake." Said the guy at the counter when Jake went in front of him to give him his member card.

"Hi. There's not a lot of pokemon today."

"Yeah. Not that bad of a thing if you ask me." Said the guy while entered Jake's data in his computer.

"Why?"

"Well, it's not that I don't like pokemon, but they tend to be quite intimidating for the others. You know how strong a pokemon can be, so some peoples get discouraged."

"They shouldn't. Pokemon and humans are quite different."

"Not everyone see it that way. But the worse is that female machoke." He said while looking briefly at the pokemon that was lifting heavy looking weights on specifically pokemon designed apparels.

"Is she mean to the others? Ever since I come here I never saw her attacking or even looking at someone."

"Fortunately, she indeed didn't do anything like that, but we don't have female customers because of her."

"Now that you say it..." Said Jake, noticing only now that he never saw any girl, human or pokemon, besides that machoke."

"And it's because of the same previous reason. You know how girls are and how easily jealous they can be."

"Hehe, true."

"There you go." Said the guy while giving the member card back to Jake.

"Thanks."

After that, Jake changed himself and began his workout. At his first machine, he was already looking discretely at the machoke from time to time. To others, it could be wrong for a human to be attracted to a pokemon, but for Jake, even if he found it a bit wrong himself, didn't care and was enjoying her figures. When looking at her, he understood why some human girls could be jealous since the machop family was a very human-like pokemon species. While the male was very bulking and muscular, tailless and was heighten roughly 6ft, the female on the other hand were still quite muscular but more slender with a feminine shape and face while being taller, with the tallest that could reach 6.5ft. If it wasn't from their side muscles, they would mostly have an hourglass figure. Instead of losing their tail after evolving like the males, the female machokes kept theirs and even grow bigger and longer, making them having a lizard like appearance. And like the males, they were wearing very little clothing as the females were only wearing a black bikini with their power save belt. In the overall, they were well built with the meat at the right place, at which Jake could never have enough to look at. Unfortunately, he only had to resort on only looking since there was no chance that she would go with a weak human like him. The weight she was lifting can easily pass the one ton, while the heaviest he ever lifted was 600 pounds in squats. Plus, surely she wasn't interested in human since she almost never interacted with any in the gym. She never was approached, but neither had she made the first steps. She was getting in there, doing her things for hours before leaving.

After some times, Jake was now about to do his bench-press session. Then, fate seemed to have made Jake a surprise as it happen that the female machoke was now on a machine in front of Jake's one, making her facing him, even though he knew that she wasn't looking directly at him but at the mirror on the wall behind him. However, it didn't prevent him from wanting to show off a bit as he wanted to put a bit more weight than usual on the bar to impress the machoke. After installing himself, he quickly understood that it was a stupid idea as he barely managed to pull once. But not wanting to look stupid in front of the pokemon, he continued his series and went for a few more. After the fourth pull, he dropped it before using all of his might to raise the bar, but unfortunately, it began to slowly go down again midway, making Jake unable to put it back on the rack.

(Fuck.) Cursed Jake in his head.

Suddenly, as he was a few inches away from being trapped under the weight, he saw a blueish and rather large hand grabbing the bar that pulled it all the way up before being put on its racking above Jake's head. Looking up, he saw that the machoke had effortlessly taken the bar with one hand and helped him.

"...T-thanks." He nervously said, extremely embarrassed.

"... You should be more careful." Said the machoke with a slightly rough but feminine voice before leaving.

Because yeah, that female machoke could talk. Nobody knows how it was possible as when she asked about it she only answered by saying that she learnt it like everyone else. But in any case, it wasn't making a much of different since she wasn't the very talkative type. After that, Jake was so embarrassed that he tried to avoid being seen by her as much as possible. Since his workout session was after work and bit late, the gym was roughly an hour away from closing as he was now doing his cardio session on a bicycle.

"Natasha, do you mind cleaning the gym alone this evening? I can stay a bit late to help you though if you want." Said the counter guy to the machoke when she passed close to him.

The first day she passed the gym doors, she was asked about what was her name, at which she answered that she didn't have one. After some time, someone came out with Natasha, a name she almost liked instantly.

"I'm fine doing it alone." Simply said the machoke before continuing her training.

Looking at the clock, Jake saw that it was still an hour and a few minutes away from closing. Then, an idea popped in his head. If he were to help her, maybe she will notice him, or at least making her acknowledge his existence. When he was done with his session, Jake continued some light weight lifting to make the time pass until it was about to close. When it was, Jake went to the counter guy.

"Hey Mark, do you mind if stay to help Natasha?"

"... Why would you want that? Don't you have work tomorrow?" He asked, a bit puzzled.

"Yeah but, it kind of suck that she's all alone to do that."

"... Well, I do trust her on making sure that you will do things correctly, so okay, if it's what you what."

"Thanks."

"Alright. Natasha knows how to lock this place before leaving, so I guess I can leave now."

"Alright."

After nodding, the counter guy grabbed a few things before leaving the building, leaving him and Natasha all alone in the gym. Speaking of which, he didn't see her around.

(Probably getting the things to start cleaning.) Thought Jake.

At that, Jake then headed towards the boy locker-room to change back to his casual clothes. Surely he doesn't want to stink if he was to be alone with the machoke. Then, as he was heading towards the men zone, he passed in front of the woman's one with the door hold wide open and heard something that got his attention. Getting an ear next to the doorway, he heard water shooting.

"Is she... taking a shower?" Lowly muttered Jake with his face getting red.

Jake was surely not a pervert, but at this moment, curiosity got a pretty strong grasp on him.

(Should I do it? If she catches me, I'm pretty sure to die. But on the other hand, I have an opportunity to see how a machoke looks like under their clothes.)

With his male hormones taking over, Jake slowly and silently entered the girl's locker-room. Then, he followed the sound provenance until he arrived in front of a door less doorway with steam coming out it.

(What the fuck I am doing?) Thought Jake, telling himself that it was still time to leave.

However, before he could think of doing so, he saw the tip of the machoke's tail waving inside the shower zone.

(Fuck it. There is no one here besides us. All I need to do it to be as sneaky as a ninja.) Thought Jake before very slowly moving closer to the showers.

It took him roughly a minute before he was next to the doorway since he didn't want to make any noises. Slowly again but surely, he pass his head through the opening. Luckily for him, the machoke had her back facing him while rubbing soap all over her body. Jake then got quite thrilled as he had the chance to see her slightly muscular naked butt, even if the steam was covering it a little.

(Come on please, turn around.) Thought Jake, wanting to see more.

To his surprise, he saw her moving in a way that was implying that she was about to do just that. Getting a bit eager, Jake moved a bit forwards and slid a foot inside the shower, wanting to get a better look while thinking that the steam will hide him. Unfortunately, fate had decided that it was enough and made Jake's foot lose his grip and make him fall in the showers floor.

"Fuck." Muttered Jack after landing on the wet ground.

Quickly raising his head, Jake was struck by fear and shame when he saw Natasha looking over her shoulder, staring at him.

"S-sorry...I... I didn't mean to."

Panicking and standing up as fast as he could in order to quickly escape, Jake tried to flee. Again, misfortune kept grasping him as the first step he took was too slippery and made his foot lose his grip again, making him fall one more time. Worse, his head hit the wall of the shower while falling, making him lose consciousness. Next time he open his eyes, he find himself lying on a bench of the locker-room.

"What... happen?" Muttered Jack while sitting up.

"Shit, my head." He said, painfully grasping his head.

"Coming back from the dead?" Said the machoke that was in front of an opened locker with a towel around her body.

After a moment, Jake regathered his thoughts and remembered the moment he was knocked out.

"Hemm... before you kill me, I just want to point out that I never do that kind of thing normally and that I'm very, very sorry." He said, not even looking at her.

"... Kill you? A bit extreme, don't you think?" She calmly said.

"... Aren't you... upset?" Asked Jake, surprised by her serene attitude.

"Why would I?"

"Well... because I... did something unforgivable." Said Jake, quite puzzled.

"Don't we all have done that at least once in our life?"

"... M-maybe but..." Said Jake, looking at Natasha.

However, he quickly turned back when he saw her dropping her towel on the ground before grabbing a spare bikini outfit.

"Answer me this then; if you don't usually do that kind of thing, why you did with me?" She said while carelessly dressing in front of the human.

"Well... because... I..."

Too embarrassed, Jake wasn't able to answer her question.

"You don't want to tell me?" Said the female machoke while closing the locker, now wearing another black bikini.

"It's not that I don't want... but..."

Again, Jake found himself unable to say why.

"Tell you what." She said while getting behind Jake and bend over next to him.

"If you tell me, I'll let you touch one of my boobs." She said with a serious but slightly seductive tone.

"... W-what?" Said Jake, not sure if he heard right.

"You don't want to? I guess my body isn't that interesting to a human after all." Said Natasha with a fake sad tone.

However, since Jake was pretty clueless, he thought she was serious.

"N-no no no, not at all. I mean... you're great... damnit." Said Jake, wanting to bite his tongue after his last word.

"Great? Hmm, I was expecting something better, but I guess it will do. Tell me, and it's all yours." She said before briefly grabbing one of her breasts.

"Well..." Said Jake, starting to stare at her chest.

"I did it because... no no Natasha, you shouldn't disrespect your body like this by letting a stranger touch it."

"But you're not that much of a stranger anymore. We are in the same gym since a little while now."

"I... Wait... you noticed me?"

"Hard not to when someone always stares at you."

"W-what?" Said Jake, ready to deny anything.

"I may be a muscle girl, but I'm not stupid Jake. You think that you were subtle when you were looking at me?"

"Well... honestly yeah. Wait, how do you know my name?" He asked, curious.

"I heard it a couple of times. But that aside, have you ever saw me looking at you?"

"Humm... not really."

"And yet I did. That's how discrete you should have been." She said with a grin before sitting next to him.

"Come on, every time I looked you were either on the back side or too busy training."

"I'm more observant than you think Jake. And always choosing a machine that could have a view on me? Please, even an onix could have been sneakier than that."

"... I... But, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you also looking at me instead of being mad or creeped out?"

"Not clever, do you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think could be the reason of me letting you stare at my butt or not beating you up after sneaking in the girl locker-room in hope to see me naked?"

"I..."

At this point, Jake was confused and dumbfounded.

"Do you think it could because of the same reason of why you did it in the first place?"

"... What? Are you saying that... I'm interesting you?"

"Who knows?" She said while shrouding her shoulders.

"I... why? I'm just a weak human."

"A human? Sure. Weak? Mheee, compared to me, maybe. But I'm sure you're more than that."

"How can you tell and why? There is way stronger or better person than me in here."

"Being strong doesn't define what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You may be not the strongest, but you sure are the most humble and adorable one. The others are either too... hmm, how do you call them again... douchy or ugly looking, on the inside as well as on the outside. To me, you're the nicest and most suitable mate for me."

"M-mate? Said Jake, shocked.

"Why yes. Isn't that the case for you too? I thought it was by the way you look at me."

"Hmmm..."

"Come on, you can tell me. Remember what is waiting for you if you do." Said Natasha, shaking her breasts a little.

"It's..." Hardly said Jake, trying to look away.

"Oh, I get it. Maybe you want fell them directly. A bit bold, but I don't mind." She said before removing the upper top of her bikini.

"What? Wait, no!" Tried to protest Jake.

To Jake's surprise, the machoke was now topless a second after Jake's sentence. However, he managed to look away before seeing too much.

"Hey now Natasha, you can't just flash your breasts whenever you want like this." Said Jake while unconsciously shielding his face with his hands.

Then, after a very brief moment of silence, Jake felt the machoke grabbing one of his wrists and forced his hand to land on one of her breasts.

"S-seriously?" Said Jake, wondering if everything was real.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I..."

At that, Jake tried to withdraw his hand, but unable to since Natasha was keeping it in place.

"Don't be shy, give it a little squeeze."

"I can't do that."

"You have to if you want me to let go."

"... A-alright then." Said Jake, having no choice but to comply.

Wanting to get this over with, Jake did as told and squeezed the machoke's breast gently. He then quickly noticed that besides being firmer, the texture was pretty much the same as a human. To both surprise, he found himself playing more than firstly intended with it as he gave it a couple of squeezes, enjoying it.

"I see that you like it." Said Natasha, smiling.

"You... shouldn't do this." Said Jake a bit shyly.

"Why not if it's something we both want?" She said while moving his hand around.

Still quite embarrassed, Jake wasn't able to retort anymore.

"You're pretty stubborn do you?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Leaving his hand alone, the machoke then got awfully close to him.

"You know..." She started while putting a hand on one of his inner thighs and began to rub it.

"We can do much more if you could just be honest with yourself." She continued, getting closer to his crotch.

"I... whoa." Said Jake when he felt Natasha's hand grasping his semi hard manhood.

"Oh, I guess a strong and muscular girl like me does turn you on after all. Come on, say it. Why did you spied on me?" She said while starting rub his member.

"I..." Hardly said Jake again.

Starting to feel pleasure, Jake's mind began to get cloudy, making him unable to think straight.

"I... guess it's because... you're..."

Unable to finish, Natasha wanted to help him by squeezing his hardening member a bit harder.

"I'm what?" She said a bit seductively.

"You're... very attractive okay." Finally said Jake, knowing that there was no point at hiding it anymore.

"Really?" She said, stopping but leaving her hand there.

Embarrassed, Jake couldn't help but to look away.

"Well, a human interested in a pokemon, that's something you don't see every day."

"Oh come on now, it's not like you weren't aware of it already."

"I had my suspicions, but seeing you trying to have a little peek on me and now hearing you saying it just confirmed that."

"Like I said, I didn't mean doing that and that I'm..." Said Jake before he was interrupted by Natasha that had put a finger on his lips.

"Tsk tsk, you talk a bit too much. I already told you that I don't mind. But since you have been an honest good boy, I think you deserve something."

Before Jake start wondering what she was talking about, she shove her hand inside his sport pants and began to rub the human's hard shaft directly, exploring every inches of it.

"My my, you certainly not as big as a male machoke, but you still hold something good in there." Said Natasha, pleased at what she was touching.

"Is... all of this really reasonable... Natasha?" Said Jake, wanting to protest but hardly due to the pleasant feeling.

"Why not?" She said with a grin.

"Because... we don't know each other. We're pretty much stranger to each other."

"I agree that I don't know a lot about you, but like I said, we're not strangers anymore. We have been almost going out together in here for quite some time now with each one catching the interest of the other. To me, it's a win-win thing."

"I... m-maybe."

"Don't worry Jake, I know that you mostly hesitated because you feel intimidated, but rest assured, I'm a pretty simple machoke and I can be soft and gentle when I want to. Surely it's not your first time."

"With a pokemon, yes."

"Then just let me take the lead and enjoy." She seductively said before leaving the bench and going on her knees in front of Jake.

"Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to pass through the mating ritual of machokes." She said before dropping Jake's pants on his ankle in one go.

"Whoa." Said Jake before covering his junk.

"What... does that mating ritual consist?" He asked, quite curious.

"Well... the machoke tradition wants that a couple must fight each other into a wrestling battle before mating. The winner will be the dominant of the intercourse and the loser, the dominated." Said Natasha while slowly grasping Jake's wrists before gently moving them away.

"... The females... must have hard time with that." Said Jake, trying to get his mind on something else because of the embarrassment.

"Don't worry for us Jake, female machokes mostly have the same strength as the males, being even stronger in rare occasions." Said Natasha, tracing his shaft with one finger.

"However, we have a strength that can also be considered as a weakness. Being smaller means we are more agile, but also lighter, making us being lifted more easily." She continued before grabbing the base of the shaft.

"Hmpf..." Softly moaned Jake from the touch of the soft and warm hand of Natasha.

"Pokemon... sure are amazing." Said Jake, starting to get lost in pleasure.

"You really think so? Then how about I show you how truly amazing we can be?" She lustfully said.

At that, Natasha pulled Jake's foreskin all the way down and began to gently but eagerly lick his tip with her thick and narrow tongue.

"Oh shhh..." Said Jake, unable to contain a moan at the very soft and warm tongue of the pokemon.

Unfortunately for him, it was only the beginning as the female machoke began to play with the tip by coiling her tongue around it between eager licks. When Natasha heard Jake's breathing getting a bit louder, she grinned and tried to coil him more strongly with her tongue as well as harassing his tip relentlessly. A minute later, a salty taste hit her almost reptilian tongue.

"... Are you really that excited by only some teasing?" Lustfully said Natasha while stroking him after stopping.

"S-sorry... I must admit that it has been a little while since last time, so my resilience had gone down a bit."

"Awww, poor little Jake, unable to have fun." She said with a fake sad tone.

"Worry not little one, Natasha is here to help you. However, you will have tough up a bit for what is coming."

"What do you... Aaahh..." Moaned in surprise Jake when he felt an also reptilian-like mouth covering his entire shaft.

At this point, Jake had completely given up and was letting the female machoke do as please. For a moment, Natasha was using her tongue to explore every inches of the meat rod before starting to move her head back and forth. It may not look like it, but Natasha knew what do to, like if it wasn't her first time. Jake briefly wanted to ask her about it but quickly tossed the idea away, not caring that much anyway. A bit sadly for Jake, the machoke's mouth was a bit long, so she wasn't able to do deepthroats, even with the entire thing in her mouth. Luckily, she was compensated with her dexterous tongue. From time to time, when she was all the way down, she stretched her tongue out in order to give some licks on his balls while using the moisture of her mouth to please the rest. After a moment, she wasn't using her hands anymore as Jake was feeling his climax getting near.

"I can't believe it... I'm already close." Half complained Jake.

"... Good news for me." Said Natasha with a lustful grin before resuming her job a bit more roughly.

Barely a minute later, the pleasure was getting too intense for Jake and came inside the pokemon's mouth with a faint pleased moan. Swallowing everything she could, she kept sucking a moment before leaving him.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." She said while whipping her mouth with her fingers.

"I won't be that modest and go with amazing." Said Jake, still hardly realizing what just happen.

"Hehe, I'm glad to hear that my blowjob skills haven't rusted yet." She said while standing up.

"But no matter how skilled I am, you will find this way more enjoyable." She continued before starting to pull down the lower part of her bikini, leaving only her power save belt on.

Now naked, Jake could see everything about the female machoke. Beside the few reptilian features and a rather big muscular frame, she was really human like, as well as her breasts and privates. Speaking of privates, Jake couldn't help but to stare a bit at the drooling entrance.

"Why don't you lay down?"

"On... the bench?"

"Yes, on the bench." She while gently pushing him until his back was on the bench.

Natasha then climbed above Jake with the bench between her legs and him under her.

"I see that you're already ready." Said the machoke while staring at the still hard member of the human.

"Let's get down to business then." She added while walking forwards until her hips was above Jake's crotch.

After aligning the shaft correctly with one hand, Natasha slowly lowered herself until his tip was rubbing against her strong looking entrance.

"Hope you can handle a female machoke, because we're quite different from human on that matter."

"H-how so?" Said Jake, a bit nervous.

"... Eh, you're about to find out soon enough." She said with a grin.

At that, Natasha then impaled herself with the meat stick until it was all the way in. Being way narrower than he firstly expected, Jake let out a small moan when his tip passed through the tight passage. Beside a different texture but pleasant nonetheless, it wasn't very different from a human.

"Hofff..." He moaned again when his tip hit her cervix.

"How's that? Quite the feeling isn't it?" Said Natasha with a lewd grin.

"It... sure is. You're way tighter than I thought."

"Are you implying that I'm too big?" Said Natasha with a fake offended tone.

"O-of course not." Said Jake, afraid that she gets made.

"Hehe, I'm just messing with you." Said Natasha after laughing a bit.

"But we are indeed a bit bigger than human, I'll give you that. However, that big and muscular body comes with perks. Here's an example." She added before using her powerful internal muscles to make her inside tighter than a virgin human, crushing Jake's shaft.

"Jesus..." He moaned, feeling himself being squished.

"Now imagine when I'll start moving." She said with a grin.

"Please don't." Begged Jake, knowing that he won't last long.

"Watch me." She said with an almost mischievous grin.

At that, Natasha pressed her hands against Jake's chest and began to use her strong legs to go up and down on him rather slowly, making her doing a light version of squats.

"Goddammit..." Almost yelled Jake from the intense pleasure he was experiencing.

"Get a hold of yourself Jake. It's not because we're alone in here that you have to yell like that." She said with a wider grin.

"But... you're so... tight and... god that feels good." Said Jake with his mind almost going numb from the pleasure.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" She said while carefully going stronger on him.

"Not... at all." Said Jake, barely able to contain himself.

"You feel... a thousand times better... than any human I ever been with."

"My my, you're gonna make me all flustered with all of those compliments." Natasha said, faintly blushing.

"But I must say that you don't feel half bad yourself." She added with a rather pleased face.

Unfortunately for both of them, the first round was about to end due to Jake being overwhelmed by pleasure and unable to bear with it anymore.

"I'm... cuming..." Warned Jake before releasing his load inside the machoke's flesh prison.

"Ah yes... never tired of that warm and gooey feeling inside." She said while continuing until nothing was coming out of the human anymore.

After that, Jake took a moment to regain his composure.

"... Sorry if you didn't enjoyed it like me." Said Jake, feeling a bit guilty about being the only that experienced pleasure.

"Don't worry, I did. It's your first time with a machoke and to be honest, I didn't go easy on you, so it's understandable." Reassured Natasha.

"That and the fact it has been a little while since last time." Added Jake.

"That too, so you don't have to feel bad for that. Anyway..." She said before moving her hips in order to feel the still hard human member inside.

"You can still go for one more time, so cheer up." She told while smiling.

"It's kind of rare for that to happen. I guess I was really due to have some fun."

"Aww, I thought you would say that I just felt that good." Said Natasha with a fake sad tone.

"That too."

"Good answer. Ready for round two then?"

"I do, but is it possible that I... take you from behind?"

"Oh, a bit kinky I see. Of course it's possible." She said with a lewd grin.

After unplugging herself from him, Natasha went in front of a random locker, put her hands on it and raised her butt a bit with her tail pointing at the ceiling.

"Is this what you wanted?" She said with her tail waving from left to right.

"Yes, it's perfect." Said Jake before standing up and going behind her.

"That could be interesting. I never really tried that position yet."

"You don't?"

"Male machokes aren't really into role play and always go straight for it most of the time, so you better be ready when it happens."

"Hmm." Said Jake, wondering how frightening a machoke mating session could be.

"There are some of them that are into that, but unfortunately, I never had the chance to get one."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie? Yes, you're pretty much the first nice and caring mate I have. That's why I got curious about human, you all are so creative."

"I suppose."

"But enough talk, we are here for something right?" Said Natasha, getting impatient.

"True."

Looking over her shoulder, Natasha stared at Jake who was aligning himself before slowly pushing in, making Natasha moan slightly.

"Did I hear you moan?"

"I think you do. Looks like I'm a bit more sensitive like this."

"Good news for me."

"Good news for us." Corrected Natasha.

After chuckling, Jake then started to move his hips on her, bringing pleasure to both of them. Luckily for him, Natasha had loosen up slightly so he could hold on a bit longer, but she was still trying to choke his meat rod to death with her vaginal muscles.

"Damn this is hard." Commented Jake, focusing all of his energy on trying to keep going as long as possible.

"You indeed are." Said Natasha with a redder face and slightly faster breathing.

"I was talking about not to cum right away. Damn you feel good."

"Oh, am I too much for you? Do you want us to stop?" She teased with a grin.

"I... think I'll keep trying." Retorted Jake, not wanting to stop even for half a second.

"Hehe, thought so."

With Jake still pounding the machoke's rear, there was soon wet impact noises that could be hear due to Natasha getting wetter over time. A moment later, she was even moaning regularly. However, maybe because of a machoke's personality, Natasha was doing her best not to show that she was really enjoying it by containing her faint occasional pleased sounds as much as possible. Nevertheless, both of them were enjoying the moment with him still having a hard time believing how good a female machoke could feel. Then suddenly, as the pleasure level was getting dangerously high for Jake, Natasha used her tail and coiled it around his neck.

"What... is that for?" Asked Jake, not reassured by Natasha's action.

"Don't... bother with that." Said Natasha, slowly getting lost in luxury.

Luckily for Jake, it was nothing to worry about as she only does that to make both of them collide stronger. Getting the message, Jake went stronger than before with the help of the machoke's tail he grabbed. However, going faster also mean increased pleasure, making things harder for him.

"I'm sorry but... I'm close again."

"Let's try... to come together then."

At that, Natasha put a hand over her clit and began to finger herself while being taken from behind, increasing her moans and pleasure. Feeling his climax getting really close, Jake went for a last sprint and went stronger again, almost at full power now.

"Just... keep going for a little longer. I'm close to cum." Said Natasha with a lustful voice.

"I'll... try." Answered Jake, using a lot of willpower to contain himself.

More or less able to do so, Jake was soon forced to give in into pleasure and explode one more time inside the pokemon. Then, a few seconds after Jake had shoot his seeds, the machoke's internal muscles began to get uncontrollable as they were contracting around the human's member with her body going a bit stiff while loudly moaning. A moment later, their body relaxed from the orgasmic shock they experienced.

"... That was... amazing." Said Jake after a moment.

"For your first time and for a human, you did pretty well. Even a male machoke sometime can't satisfy their girl. You can be proud." Praised Natasha after Jake unplugged himself from her.

"Don't exaggerate, I wasn't that good."

"Are you calling me liar?" Said Natasha with a fake mad tone.

"O-of course not." Said Jake while dressing up.

"Hehe, relax, just kidding. However, if you think you weren't that good, then maybe more practice could be good." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Practice? You mean that you would want to... do it again?"

"Why not? You seem to really have enjoyed your time with me." Said Natasha before doing a quick clean up.

"Yeah but... I wasn't even supposed to do that in the first place, so doing it again afterward..."

"I understand. You know, I don't mind if you want to stop there. After all, we do don't know each other that much."

"It's not that I don't want to but..."

"... Is there a problem?" She asked, concerned while dressing up again.

"... More or less. It sure was fun, but…"

"You still not comfortable with the whole mating with a pokemon thing?" Finished Natasha.

"Y-yeah. Even though most people see you as a sentient and intellectual being, they still are not really into interspecies stuff. You know how humans are."

"I know how a few of them are."

"So yeah, that's basically that."

"… I understand. That's a shame though. I would have liked doing it again."

"Well… we still can."

"Did you just say the opposite?" Said Natasha with her hand son her hips.

"Y-yeah, I do…"

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to make up your mind. Denying or accepting being a pokephiliac."

For a moment, Jake went thoughtful. Was he really ready to accept that he had a thing for pokemon? Staring a bit at not very clothed pokemon before him, Jake was slowly deciding.

"Well, it would indeed be a shame stopping here since it did felt good."

"Which means?"

"That I'm okay with us… being a thing I guess." Said Jake, quite embarrassed.

"Hooray." Exclaimed Natasha before briefly hugging the human.

"Now that I'm officially your girlfriend, do you mind if I stay at your place from now on?"

"… What?" Said Jake, a bit taken off guard.

"It will be easier for us if we stay together, don't you think?"

"Well, in a sense, yes but I…"

"Then that's settled. Let's finish here so that we can continue where we left at your home." She said with a smile before leaving the locker-room.

"Oh boy, what did I just agreed with?" Muttered Jake a bit desperately before following her.


	8. HumanXPonyta

**So yeah, I was wondering, but when I'm searchi… I mean randomly coming across rule 34 of ponyta, I noticed that they were almost none of it, with the few being mostly male ponyta on female human. So I decided to remedy to that injustice and give the poor pokemon sum love she deserves. Warning though, this one-shot can be considerate more as bestiality than the others so far, but who gives a shit. Enjoy** **.**

Here, in Barktown, a pretty rural town, we have a family a bit isolated from the rest of the town. It was quite convenient for them since they were running a business that was requiring quite some space. The family, consisting of a mother and his son Francis, was running a ponyta ride business. It may don't seem that much, but they were quite popular in here. Peoples were coming from other town and even from city to try their attraction. What was making it special was the quite huge amount of ponyta they had, roughly around twenty of them, so they could serve a lot of customers at once. But the climax of their popularity was their main attraction, a rapidash. There was only one rapidash and reserved for the most skilled riders. However, the rapidash had to decide if the person was worth of letting him or her mounting it, so a lot of peoples was trying to see if they were 'worth' the picky pokemon. Today was like any other day with the mother supervising the riding attraction while Francis was in the barn, cleaning it, filling the ponyta's food racks and other various tasks. It was quite the laborious job and it was taking him most of the day to fulfill it. In the late afternoon when the attraction was close for the day, Francis was almost done when he heard his mother calling for him.

"Francis!" She called out, almost yelling.

Leaving the job he was doing, Francis rushed towards the entrance of barn and saw his mother being follow by Sully, the smallest ponyta of the bunch. To his shock, he saw her covered in dirt with a few bruises here and there on her body.

"The others again?" He said while passing by his mother to go near Sully.

"Yeah, and I really suspect Trixie of doing this."

"That's possible. That rapidash sure is nasty, but since she's hypocritical and probably doing this when we have our back turned, so we can't really get on her for that." Said Francis, petting the fire pokemon, with the pokemon not reacting that much.

"That's sad for Sully. Since she's smaller than a normal ponyta, she's bullied by most of the others." Said the mother, looking at the pokemon that had her back roughly at the height of Francis waist.

"At least she can still have her place here. Being the smallest makes her quite popular with kids."

"True, but I don't think it's enough to make up to her."

"How so?"

"You know that the males don't like her that much either. Almost all of them wants a strong looking female, making all of them having eyes only for Trixie. Since no males want her on heat season, she had grown quite depressed." Said the mother with a worried tone.

"'sigh' Damn, life is hard on you Sully." He said while petting the sad looking pokemon. "Tell you what girl, why don't we clean you up in the shower? You love the shower, do you?" Cheered Francis.

Upon hearing the proposition, Sully seems to smile slightly as she was following Francis to the shower section. A moment later, they arrived to a room with a couple of boxes purposely made for showering the ponytas.

"There we go. I'll get the gloves so we can start." He said while petting her flaming mane.

It's said that you can only touch the fiery mane of a ponyta if the said pokemon trust and like you, which was obviously the case of Sully. With her now in the box, she was waiting for Francis to get ready. After he retrieved a pair of insulated rubber gloves from a nearby cabinet, he put those on before joining back Sully. The purpose of the gloves was to shower a ponyta without burning himself, not because of the pokemon, but because of the water. The thing with those creature is that since they are fire type, they like their water boiling hot, making a human almost impossible to shower one without protection.

"I'm starting it." Said Francis before turning on the shower head that was on the ceiling.

At first, the water was a bit cold for Sully, making her shiver in surprise, but quickly become hotter until it was perfect, too hot for a human skin. Feeling the water running across her entire body, Sully closed her eyes while smiling a bit, enjoying the sensation. Then, like every time, she slightly flinched in surprise when she felt Francis soapy and slippery hands rubbing against her short but soft fur. Not that she didn't like it, but she was always struggling at deciding if she should or not. And like every time, she let him do what Francis had to while she was focusing her attention on the pleasant hot water. At first, it was quite easy since he was on her front part, but was having more and more difficulties when he was getting on her rear part. Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide open she felt his hands rubbing her rump and butt cheeks. It wasn't the first time he was showering her, but it was getting her every time. Even worse than that, her heart began to race a bit when she felt his hand getting really close to her private region. But when she felt his hands moving away without touching it, she let out a very low sigh of relief.

(Why do I even react like that?) Thought Sully. (He sure passed closer than usual, but it shouldn't affect me that much since I know he would never touch me in a place like this.)

As Francis was now on her legs, Sully was bit thoughtful.

(But... would that be such a bad thing... if he does?) She thought again. (Unlike the others, Francis is very nice to me and... well, his touches feels pretty good. The others are too big for me, so maybe...)

"Here you go girl, all nice and clean." Said Francis when done, interrupting her thoughts.

"Nhehi." Answered Sully.

Ponytas were one of the few pokemon that was making animal like noises instead of saying there name. However, Francis quickly understood that they still had an intellect close to a human one. After the human took a large towel and began to dry her off, Sully mostly stared at him, admiring at how nice and caring he was, more than her own specie. When done, he led her to her box while passing in front of the others, with some already occupied.

"Is she feeling better?" Asked Francis's mother that was passing by and taking back the other ponytas in their boxes as well.

"Yeah. A shower always cheers her up." He said, petting Sully.

"Great. I'll try to keep a better eye on her tomorrow."

"Alright."

Francis then arrived at Sully's box. Being more sentient creatures, that was not your usual horse box. No, their ponyta's boxes was quite spacious with carpet as floor and a rather hard but comfortable mattress on the ground since they were quite heavy, a water dispenser for thirst, a food rack for hunger and even a rather big apparel for natural needs that was going in the ground, where there was some machinery to turn it into fertilizer. All that was lacking for that to resemble a human bedroom was a tv, but since they are not interested in that, they don't have one.

"Good night Sully." Said Francis a bit sadly while closing the door behind her when she was in.

Leaving, Francis was a bit worried about Sully, but besides keeping an eye on the others, there is not much he could do. After the human left the barn, sully immediately laid on her bed and rest he head on her special made pillow.

(Yeah, unlike the other stupid males, Francis is there for me. I guess... he could be good for me.) Thought Sully. (That's a bit weird to think that about him, but I guess he's the only one I can have since I'm too small for a normal ponyta. Bha... what I'm saying, it's not only for that. I... think I... love him. But it's still feels a bit wrong. Anyway, even if it wasn't the case, what are the chances that he would be interested in me?) She thought again, rolling to her side.

For a little while, she kept thinking about him.

(I guess I'll never find out if I do nothing about it. If there's any chance that someone can love me for who I am, I have to try. Alright, that's decided. From now on, I'm gonna try to get closer to him, in hope to find out if he can love me the way I love him.) Said the ponyta before closing her eyes.

The next day, Sully then stayed low profile so that she wasn't bothered by others, in hope to be able to think about ways to get Francis in peace. For now, the only idea that was the most practical at the moment was to take more showers with Francis and be more affectionate. Going with the plan, Sully did everything she could in order to get dirty as much as possible by rolling in dirt and grass all day long. The bright side to this is that the others was leaving her more alone, thinking she had lost it and went crazy. At the end of the day, the plan seems to work as Francis went towards her with a slight worried face.

"You okay Sully? Did the others give you a hard time again?" Asked Francis, at which Sully answered by motioning no. "Back the shower again I guess." He said while leading her to shower zone.

After entering in, Sully thought that the best way get his attention was to nag him a bit. When the water jet started, Sully then moved away so that the water wasn't touching her.

"What's the matter Sully? Don't tell me you don't want to shower today." Said Francis, at which Sully motioned no. "Stop fooling around. Come on now."

Waiting a moment, Francis grew a bit impatient as the ponyta was only staring at him. He then went towards her in hope to gently pull her under the shower. However, as soon as the human was close to her, Sully just moved away and flee at the other side of the showering box.

"Sully." Growled Francis a bit, which was amusing the pokemon.

Walking towards her again, Francis was getting slightly frustrated when she did it again and fled from him.

"Would you stop doing your capricious ponyta please?" Said Francis before moving towards her faster.

Unfortunately for him, she was too fast as she also moved faster to avoid Francis.

With that, Francis had enough and tried to make her move in a corner. Luckily, he managed to do just that as Sully was now trapped between two walls and Francis.

"Alright, enough playing now." Said Francis before putting a hand under her chin in order to make her move forwards.

At that, Sully agreed that it was enough, for that game that is. However, she wasn't done with him just yet. When under the water, she waited that Francis began to wash before going at it again. With him really close to her, she was having fun at pushing him away. But since ponytas were way more powerful and heavier than a human, she had to go very moderately.

"What's up with you this evening Sully? You're more devilish than usual." He said after the first push.

Forgiving her after she made a fake guilty face, Francis lowered his guard until she did it again. At this point, Francis thought that she was just being playful, so he tried going along by trying to dodge her. At first, he was doing well until Sully decided that dodging wasn't allowed and went a bit rougher. Going slightly wilder, Sully finally managed hit him again, but unfortunately, she went a bit too strongly and made him fall on the wet ground.

"Damnit." Cursed Francis before standing up.

After he was up, he looked at Sully and saw that she was doing a quite intense guilty face.

"Don't worry Sully, I know you only meant to play." He said before petting her wet head.

At that, guilt was quickly replaced with happiness and pressed her head against his chest and nuzzled him.

"Hehe, very affectionate too today." Said Francis, lightly hugging her head.

Staying like this a moment, Sully wanted to be a bit bold and tried to remove his shirt by grabbing its base with her mouth and pulled it up.

"Whoa there Sully, I know it's wet but I'm gonna take off later okay?" Said Francis while pulling it down.

Even though she was quite disappointed that her plan didn't work, she was also glad that Francis did get the attention wrong, thinking that maybe she was going too fast.

"Now please Sully, stay still so I can finish with you."

Sensing that he was getting a bit impatient, Sully complied and stayed calm for the rest of the shower time. When done, Francis led her to box and left.

(It didn't go as well as I anticipated.) She thought when on her bed.

(But no matter, I can try again tomorrow.) She said before drifting into sleep.

For the next days, Sully went for a more subtle approach since it was maybe too soon for the bolder and direct one. Through the day, she was doing her best to stay out of troubles, something that she couldn't avoid every day, and waited for Francis to take her back in her box. While doing so, she was nuzzling and cuddling him as much as possible. Even though Francis liked the affectionate ponyta, Sully was slowly growing impatient with him not reacting much to her hints. Since she couldn't just tell him because she couldn't talk human language, it was slowly getting on her nerves over the days. To remedy to that, Sully decided that it was enough and go blunt. At this point, she didn't care anymore if Francis would look at her differently or utterly hating her after that, she wanted him, especially with the mating season coming up. Then one day, while she was being showered by her human, she was acting a bit distant.

"Are you okay Sully? You don't look too well today."

Not answering, she only looked away and feigning of sulking him.

"I guess not. I don't know if I can do something about it, but remember that I'm here if you need anything." He said while petting her wet side, at which Sully tried her best not to react.

When they were done, Francis led her to her box as usual. This time however, Sully didn't want to cooperate as she stopped in front of her box, not wanting to get in.

"What is it Sully? You look mad today." He said while trying to push her gently to make her go in, but to no avail.

With Sully resisting to not get in, Francis was now the one that was losing patience.

"Okay Sully, I don't know what is wrong with you today, but staying right there won't help."

At that, Sully turned around, went behind Francis and start pushing him inside her box.

"Sully?" Said Francis, a bit puzzled at the ponyta's behavior.

When in the middle, Sully stopped pushing.

"Okay Sully, I know you like me but this is..."

While speaking, Francis was interrupted by Sully that had pressed her head against his chest very affectionately and nuzzled him.

"Oh, I think I get it. You felt a bit left out lately, do you? I'm sorry Sully, but my job keeps me busy almost all the time, so I have very little time to spend with you." Said Francis while petting the side of her neck.

Then, Sully raised her head and glared at him a short moment.

(Then I'm gonna make you have the time.) Thought Sully before starting to push him again.

"Can you please stop Sully? I promise I'll try my best to get some free time." Said Francis, starting to get annoyed.

This time however, Sully was pushing him towards her bed and when she felt that he could land safely, she pushed him hard enough so he fell on it on his back.

"Okay Sully, now I'm starting to..."

With him unable to finish, Sully quickly moved above him with her front legs on each side of him, preventing him from standing up.

"S-Sully?" Said Francis, starting to feel a bit uneasy.

With the ponyta glaring at him from above, Francis noticed something different in the pokemon's eyes. He recognized affection, but also something he never saw in them. Before he could put his finger on it, Sully slowly lowered her head and surprisingly pressed her lips against his, gently kissing him. In too much shock and dumbfounded like he never was, Francis couldn't do anything but stay still, almost paralyzed.

(I hope I'm doing okay. I only saw human doing only that a few times.) She thought while trying her best to make the kiss pleasant as much as possible.

After a moment, Sully broke the kissed and stared at Francis, expecting any kind of reaction.

"Sully... I... what... was that?" Said Francis, a bit incoherent due to the astonishment.

Her respond was to look away embarrassingly with a pretty heavy blush.

"... I... think I'm gonna go now." Said Francis while trying to get up, still not understanding what was going on.

Unfortunately, there was no way she was letting him go and pushed him back on her bed. Before Francis could say anything, Sully pressed her head against his chest affectionately in order to prevent him from trying to flee again.

"Sully..."

Raising her head after a moment, she stared at his eyes while being only a few inches away from them. At this moment and by the way she was looking at him, Francis was slowly starting to understand what was going on.

"Sully... is it possible that-"

Already knowing his question, Sully answered it by kissing him again, but slightly more passionately than the first time. A bit less surprised, Francis however still hardly believed the situation he was in and wasn't returning it. Feeling it, Sully then looked at him bit sadly after she broke it again.

"I... that's quite... something to take." Said Francis, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I don't know what to say honestly Sully, even less how to react."

At that, Sully became even sadder, thinking that he was rejecting her.

"No Sully, don't get me wrong, I'm not mad or anything. It's just... really unexpected." Comforted Francis while sitting up.

Sully's face then changed from sad to a puzzled and impatient one, like she was waiting for something.

"I... seriously don't know Sully." Said Francis, knowing that she was waiting an answer from him. "I mean... I do really like you Sully, but like this... if at least I had some hits, maybe I could have been mentally more prepared for that."

Sully looked at him with an almost upset expression.

"... Oh, you did, obviously. I should have noticed when you became a lot more affectionate than usual." Said Francis while rolling his eyes.

Again, Sully looked at him with impatient eyes.

"Well, yes or no is not really the problem here. I mean... we're very different and... will we even be able to... well, you know." Said Francis, embarrassed.

Sully's answer was to nuzzle him affectionately again.

"I'm guessing that you don't mind, do you?" Asked Francis, at which the ponyta answered with a nod.

Going thoughtful, Francis rubbed his neck, not sure of what to do.

"Well, since I do like you, it's quite hard to say no. I'm not sure about this, but... what will be the risk of giving a shot?" He said after some thinking.

Upon hearing him, Sully made a happy cry before shoving her head on Francis's chest a bit rougher than anticipated and almost made him fall on his back again.

"Hey, calm down there Sully." Said Francis with a smile while petting her. "I won't go anywhere."

After a moment, Sully raised her head before pressing her lips against Francis's one again, but more passionately. And to her surprise and happiness, he returned it. Since he never really kissed a ponyta or a pokemon whatsoever, he was quite clumsy and not very skilled, but Sully couldn't care less since she was kissing the one she loved. Wanting to do more after a moment, Sully stopped kissing and gave a few licks on his neck before going down. When in front of his crotch, Sully pressed her muzzle against and very lightly pushed a few times.

"You sure you want to go that far? We can take our time you know." Said Francis, still embarrassed.

Disagreeing, Sully then pushed his crotch slightly harder, looking a bit upset.

"Alright alright. I guess that's a big no." Said Francis before standing up.

"I don't know if it will be enough for you, but if you insist, there I go then."

With that, Francis unbuttoned his pant and very embarrassingly put those down before dropped them next to him. Francis wasn't the kind to wear underwear, so he was immediately butt naked after doing so.

"Hope it's okay for you." He shyly said with a red face.

Eyeing him for a moment, she wasn't looking displeased or either happy, but instead was just looking curious. Then, slowly but surely, Sully moved closer to the human until her muzzle was only an inch away from the flaccid member of Francis. After sniffing it for a moment, she pressed her muzzle against and began to gently play with it by moving it randomly. It wasn't much of stimulation, but just the fact that he had his meat rod being touched was enough to make him slowly hard. When it was semi hard, Sully looked into Francis's eyes a few seconds before giving a slow and gentle lick from base to tip, giving herself a taste sample of the thing. Quite expected from a fire type pokemon, her tongue was really hot and soft, making Francis growled very lightly in pleasure. Upon hearing that, a very faint grin appeared on Sully's face.

(Looks like he like it. How about something a bit more intense then.) She thought.

After giving a few more teasing licks, Sully opened her mouth and shoved the entire thing inside before gently closing it while being careful with her teeth.

"Damned, your mouth... is really hot Sully." Said Francis, barely able to contain his excitement.

His words had the effect of a morale boost for Sully as well as making her really happy. Not sure what to do next, she decided to improvise by going with the thing she knew was pleasing him, her tongue. Without moving, she began to gently but relentlessly assault his shaft with her soft and burning hot tongue, forcing Francis to let out a pleased moaned despite himself. Soon enough, Francis's shaft was completely hard inside Sully's mouth, at which she guessed that she was doing well. Then, as Sully was almost swallowing his member, Francis began to unconsciously thrust his hips, making his member going further. For a moment, Sully was wondering why he was doing that, but came to the conclusion that he probably liked that when it was moving in her mouth. Going with that idea, she began to bob her head on it as well as keeping her tongue play.

"Damn... Sully." Said Francis after his legs went limb for half a second.

Happy with the result, Sully kept going while trying new ways to please him. Then, after a moment, a salty taste got on Sully's tongue. Since she was an herbivore, Sully had more taste bulbs on her tongue, so the taste was pretty strong. Without especially liking or disliking it, she mostly ignored it and stayed focused on her task. After a little while, the more she was doing it, the more she was enjoying it. As she was getting more excited by the lewdness, the fire mane of Sully as well as her fiery tail began to change color to a more purplish one. A couple minutes had passed since she started and she was already getting pretty good with Francis letting out soft moans from time to time while gently rubbing the side of her neck. Suddenly, as she was starting to really enjoying it, Francis's shaft began to twitch a bit.

"Sully... you should stop... before it's too late." Said Francis, afraid that she might not like the taste of his semen.

A part of Sully wanted to stop, but the other part was curious about what was coming. If she never tries things, how would she know if she likes it or not. Not listening by continuing without stopping, she tried to focus more on his tip, where she knew most of the pleasured reactions were.

"This is it Sully." Warned Francis before exploding inside the ponyta's mouth.

Surprised at first, she took a moment to analyze the taste before trying to swallow it. Surprisingly enough, she liked it.

"That was... I didn't know you were that good Sully." Said Francis, feeling a bit light-headed but also slightly ashamed of what just happen.

Like she had sensed it, Sully nuzzled Francis in a reassuring way.

"Yeah, even though it's a bit embarrassing, it was... pretty enjoyable." Said Francis, feeling slightly uneasy.

Stopping nuzzling, Sully then looked at him with a faint smile before slowly backing up. As he was wondering what she was doing, Francis quickly get what she want when she turned around, making her rear facing him but with her privates being hidden by her flame tail in a shy way.

"Still up to go all the way huh?" Asked Francis, still not hundred percent sure about this.

Looking behind her and barely at Francis, she shyly nodded.

"… A-alright then." Nervously said Francis while getting up.

When close to her, Francis gently put a hand on the upper side of her rear, making her flinch a bit.

"Let's… see what you got then."

Hesitating a moment, Sully then made her fiery tail dancing to the side of her rear, revealing a pretty wet and quite small equine entrance.

"You do look a bit in pain here." Said Francis, feeling a bit weird about the situation.

Looking behind again, Sully then neighed embarrassedly and a bit impatiently.

"Eh, sorry, just wanted to lighten the atmosphere a bit."

With that, not many choices were presented in front of Francis besides starting by some touches. Slowly and a bit unsurely, Francis then put his fingers on her quite visible clit and started to gently rub it. As soon as she felt the touch, Sully then neighed again but more in surprise and anticipation this time. Barely touching it, Francis could already feel an intense heat emanating from her.

(I shouldn't be surprise since she's a fire type. But I wonder how it feels inside her.) Thought Francis, slowly getting aroused.

As Francis was getting more confident about his touches, Sully began to feel pleasure with her breath starting to change to a faster pace. When Francis hears Sully making very low pleasured sounds, he began to go a bit stronger, making her sounds a bit more audible. After a moment, Sully's pleasure was getting quite intense and quickly wanted more. To make herself understood by the human, she began to press her rear against him with her legs starting to get twitchy.

(She really wants to mate with me, is she? I'm still not sure about this, but she really look in pain. It can't be that bad I suppose.) Thought Francis, trying to get rid of his remaining doubts.

"A-alright Sully, you still sure about this? There is no turning back after that."

Hesitating for only half a second, she turned her and nod at Francis. Her mind was still wondering if it was worth it, but her body was screaming to be pounded.

"Okay then."

After quickly looking around, Francis then aligned himself correctly before slowly brushing his tip against her now soaking wet entrance.

(Damn! Her juice alone is very hot.) Thought Francis, starting to really wanting to feel her.

When his tip was well lubricated, he then began to push in until his tip was in.

"Shit Sully…" Cursed Francis, already overwhelmed by her hotness. "Oh god…" He said while almost biting his fingers while pushing further and further, trying to contain the too intense pleasure her scorching temperature was giving.

Then, when Francis was all the way in, Sully let out and pleased and relieved sounds while Francis was starting breath a bit heavily.

"I don't know how it will go Sully since you feel way too good, but I'll start moving okay?" Said Francis, at which Sully responded with a nod.

Slowly and unsure if all of this will go well, Francis began to move his hips back and forth, experiencing a tremendous amount of pleasure every time he was pushing back in.

"Damnit!" Cursed Francis, trying his best not to cum right away.

Not only her vagina was scorching hot, but very soft as well. She may be not the tightest, but she sure almost had everything else. Unfortunately, as Sully was starting to really enjoy it by breathing a bit heavily, the pleasure was too much for Francis to handle.

"I'm sorry Sully... but I can't endure it anymore."

A few seconds after he said that, Francis got caught in a whirlpool of pleasure and exploded inside the ponyta, spreading his seeds all over the pokemon's womb. After shooting his last spurt, Francis legs went slightly limb since he never experienced an orgasm like this.

"... Sorry Sully... It was just... too intense." Said Francis, feeling light-headed.

She sure would have wanted that moment to last a bit longer, but in no way she was mad or deceived by her human.

(Did I really felt that good?) Thought Sully, almost proud of the pleasure she had given to Francis.

Fortunately and luckily for her, her heat seem to have the effect of keeping Francis hard inside her.

"Eh, your temperature sure is something Sully. I guess it means that I can go for another round." Said Francis, at which Sully respond with a happy nod.

As he was putting all of his focus in trying to hold on, Francis resumed his previous action. Since he had just came, he was bit more resilient, but not by much. Just enough so Sully could really enjoy it as well. But knowing that he won't last long again, he had to think about a way to make her feel pleasure. Getting an idea, Francis tried to put one hand under her and press his finger against her clit. It was a bit difficult due the position and with the motion, but he somewhat managed to do it. Almost immeditaly after Francis began to rub and play with it, Sully neighed in pleasure before doing low but frequent pleasured sounds. Quickly overwhelmed by pleasure after a moment, Sully dropped on her front knees and tried to raise her rear as much possible while breathing quickly. However, Francis was almost at his limit, so he began to rub a bit more strongly, in hope to make his ponyta come as well. To his surprise, it seems to have worked well since Sully's pleasured sounds get louder and more frequent. A few seconds later, Francis reached his climax and couldn't help but to explode inside the ponyta once again. Then, as Francis was orgasming and almost fingering her, Sully's legs went stiff as she was neighing pretty loudly. After an orgasm that lasted longer than the human, Sully gently dropped her head on the ground with her hind legs hardly standing and a bit shaky.

"Honestly Sully, I didn't know that you could feel that good." Said Francis before unplugging himself from the pokemon with Sully responding with a weak but happy neigh.

"Let's get you in your bed now." Added the human before helping Sully to stand and led her to her bed.

When on it, the ponyta then let herself fall on the bed almost lifelessly.

"Good night Sully." Said Francis while petting her.

After he left, Sully closed her eyes with satisfied grin.

(That was... way better than I firstly expected.) Thought Sully. (Can't wait to do it again tomorrow.)


	9. HumanXZangoose

**This one is rather short and is more about the P.O.V of a rapist pokemon. Enjoy, or not, whatever lol.**

Here, in a dense forest quite far away from human civilization, we have a quite peculiar female zangoose wandering around.

[Goddamnit.] Muttered the female zangoose to herself in her pokespeech. [That annoying heat thing is about to strike again. And again, I won't have any mate to get rid of it. If it wasn't from that slim body of mine, it wouldn't be a problem. Can't blame them though, who would want a skeletal zangoose like me as a mate. Shit, I almost look like a midget human, especially with those ugly hips of mine. And those stupid claws either can't do shit without cutting myself.]

The zangoose then continue to wander in the forest in frustration, slashing everything she could with her claws while thinking about an eventual solution to her problem.

[I tried to eat like a freaking pig, but I can't gain a single pound. Maybe because of those other bitches that always wants to pick up a fight with me. Teaching those sluts a lesson sure burns some calories.] She continued to mutter angrily.

[Males are stupid, wanting a round belly rather than a flat one.]

For a while, the zangoose kept roaming in the woods while getting more and more frustrated about her situation until she arrived close to a trail that human was rarely passing. Suddenly, as she was lost in her thoughts, a human that was walking down the trail caught her attention.

[The hell a human is doing here?] She muttered while hiding. [Ah, that must be a human trainer that I already heard about. Otherwise, surely he would be already dead by now.]

Wanting to get a better look, the zangoose got silently closer while staying hidden.

[Bullseyes.] She said when she noticed pokeballs on the belt of the human.

[And by the look of it, it's... a male?]

After being aware of the human gender, the zangoose then went thoughtful for a moment before letting out a desperate sigh.

[Damnit, why the hell not. I don't especially want to go with a human, but at this point, I don't care anymore. I may not be able to force a male into submission, but a human should be quite easy. I'll need to take care of his pokemon before though.]

Then, convinced that the human will surely stop at night, the zangoose kept following the human through the forest until the sky was getting dark. Like she anticipated, the human indeed stopped for the night by setting up camp next to the trail. After the human made up a campfire and sat next to it, the zangoose continued to stay hidden and waited for an opportunity to strike. Luckily for her, a chance was presented to her when the human stood up to go inside his tent for a moment. To her surprise, she noticed the human's belt with the pokeball was laying on the ground close to the campfire.

[Thank you arceus for making this too easy.] Muttered the zangoose.

Unfortunately for her, the moment she was in the open to try to snatch the pokeballs away, the human exited the tent. Now both face-to-face, they froze on place, staring at each other. Then, with the human looking at where she was looking herself, both them were switching their gaze from the pokeball and the other. With both of them getting the same idea, they dashed towards the human's belt, wanting to be the first to get it. However, the human's speed was no match for the zangoose as the pokemon took them and moved away from the human.

[Nha huh huah.] Said the pokemon while moving a claw from right to left in front of the human.

Now defenseless, the human could only stare at the pokemon without moving.

[Looks like it's my lucky day.] Muttered the pokemon before tossing the belt behind her.

"What do you want?" Said the human, wondering what the pokemon's intention was.

[Now, let's begin. I can already the heat getting me.] Said the zangoose before pointing her claws threateningly at the human.

Then, in a split second, the zangoose jumped at the human with her claws armed at light speed. The human only had time to shield himself in order to at least minimize the damage on his face. However, the only thing he felt were his clothes being all torn apart, not even feeling a stinging sensation. Un-shielding his face, the human then looked at his body and saw that all of his clothes were on the ground and in pieces. All was left on him was his underwear and his shoes.

"What the..." Said the human before covering himself.

[Hm, he looks better than I expected.] Muttered the zangoose while looking at moderately well-built body of the human. [But he's still a human, so nothing to fuss about.]

Then, as the zangoose was inspecting his body without doing anything, the human then did the stupidest thing he could do and tried to flee.

[Oh no you won't.] Said the zangoose before starting to chase after him.

Obviously, the human was quickly caught up as the pokemon hit his legs with her claws without cutting them, making him trip face first on the ground.

[Sorry, but you won't go anywhere. Tonight, you will be my plaything.] Said the pokemon while walking towards him.

When next to him, the zangoose pulled one of his shoulders in order to make his back against the ground. When in position, the zangoose then sat on his lap while looking at his crotch.

[Let's see what you got.] She said before using her claws to break his underwear into pieces.

She then took a moment to inspect the human genitalia.

[Hm, not half bad. You're slightly bigger than a male zangoose, but you have quite a weird shape.] She said before starting to touch it with her claws.

"Hey, stop that." Protested the human.

A second after he began to struggle, the zangoose put the claws of one paw on his throat, pressing against it lightly, making the human stop instantly.

[You better stay put human, or else I could 'accidentally' slash that soft skin of yours.] Threatened the pokemon.

Even though he didn't understood what she said, he knew that he wasn't in position to resist. Not having a choice, the human then complied and went submissive.

[Better.] Said the zangoose before removing her claws. [Alright, let's see how this thing works.]

Now that the zangoose could do whatever she wants, she leaned a bit closer to the human's member before starting to play with it, trying to figure out how to make it hard. With the human looking at the sky with a mix of anger and disgust in the eyes, the assaulting pokemon was moving the meat rod in every possible ways. As she was getting a bit impatient due to the thing not getting hard, she despite herself pulled the foreskin all the way down, revealing a weird shape of a different color.

[What is that?] She wondered while gently squeezing it with her claws without hurting him.

At the touch, the human flinched a bit, making the zangoose looking at him with a puzzled face before a grin appeared on her face.

[Would you look at that, I think I just found where all the fun will happen.]

Then, the pokemon began to play exclusively with his tip. Even though it was getting slowly hard, it wasn't fast enough for the pokemon.

[Still resisting huh? Well, maybe a more pleasing part of me will do the trick. I don't especially like doing this, but a girl gotta do what a girl must do to get her way.]

Looking at the human that was almost on the verge of crying with a grin, the zangoose then leaned closer to the human's shaft before sticking out her tongue. It was quite short and narrow, but was pretty soft when the human felt it on his tip, making him gasp in surprise. After a mischievous grin appeared in the zangoose's face, she gave another lick, receiving almost the same reaction from the human. Happy with the result, the pokemon repeated the action until she saw it getting harder quicker than before.

[There we go. Not only you have a strange taste, but you're more troublesome than the male of my species. Nevertheless, I'm pretty confident that I'll enjoy mating with that thing.]

At that, the zangoose kept licking his tip, getting slightly and unconsciously more eager over time. When it was hard enough, she wanted to torture him a bit more as an idea came across her mind. Stopping her licking, she waited a moment in hope that the human would wonder what was happening. Luckily for her, he did so after a couple of seconds. When their eyes met, the zangoose smiled while showing her teeth as much as possible. Then, when she saw a small trace of fear in the human's eyes, she opened her maw with her teeth still all exposed and put half of the thing in her mouth before clenching her jaw in it. Fortunately for the human, she just gently put her teeth on it, barely stinging due the sharpness of them. After she hide teeth with her lips again, she looked at the human and had to refrain herself for not burst in laughter when he saw him all pale.

(Priceless.) Thought the pokemon, unable to contain a small chuckle.

With her lips now hiding half of the human's member, the zangoose began to assault his tip some more with her tongue but now with the warmth of her mouth. She kept teasing the human until she couldn't take it anymore.

[Alright, I think it will be enough now.] Said the pokemon after leaving the now rock hard shaft. [Time to get to the real thing.] Added the zangoose while crawling forwards.

When her hips were at the right place, her head was now facing his chest due to her size. However, it didn't prevent her to see the almost broken face of the human, at which she couldn't help but to find it a bit sadistically amusing.

[Cheer up human, you're about to experience the best feeling ever.] Said the zangoose while grinding slightly her wet entrance on his shaft.

Not wanting this one bit, the human however had no choice but to feel the heat emanating from the pokemon. After some more grinding, the zangoose had become wet enough so she could start what she has been longing for. Carefully using her claws, the pokemon expertly grabbed the human's shaft, straightened it and pushed her entrance against his tip, slightly making it slid inside.

[Don't cry human, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think.] She said before shoving the rest in.

Slowly, the human's member slid all the way in by rubbing on her soft and hot fleshy walls until he was all the way in. Oddly enough, her vagina wasn't that different from a human's beside a curve that pressed on the human's tip while passing.

[Ah yes!] Slightly moaned the pokemon. [I can already feel my heat calming down. But let's not stop here shall we?]

At the end of her sentence, the zangoose began to ride the human by moving her hips up and down. Even though she was going rather slowly, she was putting quite some strength in it, almost hurting the human each time she landed on him. Despite that and while trying not to show it, it was pretty much pleasurable for the human. Not only her softness and curve was bringing quite the pleasure, but her tightness was something that was also strongly contributing to it. However, the human was determined to keep an impassable face. Not caring in the slightest, the pokemon kept strongly pounding him while starting to moan. With her eyes closed in pleasure, she was even starting to drool a bit. The more she was keeping doing it, the more the human was having a hard time no to react, with the pleasure getting stronger and stronger.

[Damn, your size... sure is something. I rarely say that... but I'm getting pretty close to come.] Moaned the pokemon after only a few minutes.

A little while later, the zangoose was on the verge of orgasming as she had her tongue stuck out and was waving her tail happily while going slightly faster.

[I'm... there.] Loudly moaned the pokemon.

An instant later, the inside of the pokemon got incredibly tight with her screaming ecstatically. Since the human was also not very far behind, the sudden contraction sped up things as he also came inside the pokemon, making the pokemon scream even louder. The worse thing about this however was that that she had sunk her claws a bit in the human's flesh quite a bit. Fortunately for him, it didn't do any nasty injuries. When she was finally done after a moment, she wasn't moving with her paws on the human's chest.

[Alright, that should do the trick. I don't really want to go with a human more than necessary, even though it wasn't that bad. Who knows, maybe a human won't be my last choice next time. See ya then.] Said the pokemon before unplugging herself from the human.

After she simply left, it took the human a while to recover from that experience. After all, he just has been raped by a pokemon.


	10. HumanXRoserade

Nicolas, called Nicky or Nick by his friends, was a young sixteen years old coming back from school on his bike and heading home. Treadling quite fast on his two wheeled vehicle on a sunny day, Nicky was eager to get home since week-end was here. What was also making him happy was that there were only a few days of school left before summer break. Then, as he was a few meters away from home, he noticed a big truck in the hallway of the house next to his. Upon getting closer, he saw that it was a moving truck.

"Hmm, so the house was finally bought. Guess we're about to get new neighbors." Muttered the young man while passing beside his parent's car in the hallway.

After putting his bike back in the garage, he left it before closing the door behind.

"Oh, are you one of our new neighbors?" Asked a girly voice behind him.

Turning around, he saw a girl resting her arms on the fence that was separating both of their terrains. She was pretty, young, probably the same age as him and with a nice rack.

"Y-yeah." He said a bit nervously. "I see that you just moved in."

"Yeah. I, Rosy and my family come from pretty far away. I'll probably go at the same school as you after summer break."

"Cool. But if you don't mind me asking, who is Rosy?"

"Oh, Silly me, I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Cyntia, nice to meet you." Said the Cyntia before presenting her hand.

"I'm Nicolas, but you can call me Nicky. Nice to meet you too." Said Nicky, shaking her hand.

"Nice. And who is Rosy? Just the best and nicest friend ever. Rosy! Come out to present yourself to our new neighbor." Called out the girl.

A moment later, a pokemon came out of her house. The pokemon was rather short, green and had flowers as hands.

"Rosy, this is Nicky. Nicky, this is Rosy, my best roserade friend." Said Cyntia.

"Hi there Rosy, nice to meet you." Warmly said Nicky to the pokemon.

For a few seconds, the roserade stared at him before looking away shyly with a very feint blush.

"R-roserade." Nervously said the pokemon.

"Oh, that's odd." Said Cyntia, a bit surprised.

"What?" Asked Nicky.

"Rosy sure is a bit shy, but she rarely reacting that way with new peoples. You sure must do quite the effect on her." Joked the girl.

"R-roserade, rade." Protested Rosy, looking embarrassed and upset at Cyntia.

"Haha, just kidding Rosy."

"So it's a she." Asked Nicky.

"Yep, she's girl. And a nice one at that." She said before petting the pokemon's head.

"Rose." Said the pokemon, pouting a bit.

"Haha, excuse her. She doesn't like being teased, especially with romantic stuffs." Apologized Cynthia.

"Haha, you don't say." Said Nick a bit nervously.

"I was wondering, now that we're neighbors, do you mind giving me a tour of the place someday?"

"S-sure, whenever you want." Said Nick, a bit red.

"Cool. How about next week-end?"

"Works for me."

"Alright, to next week-end. Come on Rosy, let's go help mom and dad." Said Cyntia before leaving towards her house.

Before leaving as well, the roserade shyly waved goodbye at the human before catching up to Cyntia.

(Eh, that girl sure is cute, but so does that roserade.) Thought Nick before getting home.

For the next weeks with Nick now in his summer vacation, he and Cyntia have grown a bit closer together as they were passing time together from time to time. So that's what he thought. Through summer, he quickly learnt that she made a boyfriend shortly after she arrived. However, it wasn't bothering Nick that much. Why you may ask? Well, to make it short, Nicky was quite interested in someone else. While sitting next to his window of his room, he saw through it the said someone else he had his eyes on. Grass type pokemon always have been Nick's favorite type. They were so pretty and gracious some time, even the males. Cyntia's roserade was not exception. In the backward of her house, he saw Rosy busy at watering the flowers of their garden. Pretty mesmerized by the beauty of the pokemon, Nicky was mostly staring at her from his room until she raised her head and caught him, at which she only reacted by waving a flowery hand at him. After discretely waving back at her, Nicky then moved away from his window to go on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, Nicky got lost in his thoughts. His interest for pokemon always has been something he never was proud of and almost hated it, so he never told anyone. Even though Rosy was always nice to him, he wasn't sure if she was also interested in him or she was just generally nice to anyone. Anyway, even if she was, what could he do about it? He couldn't just get there and tell her. What if it goes wrong and Rosy tell Cyntia? Surely it would be the end for him. A little while later, Nick then rolled on his side and tried to forget about all of it.

After a few more weeks had passed, Nick was now in the middle of his summer break as he was doing a bike ride with his friends in his district on another sunny day. Then, as he was passing in front of his house, Cyntia called for him with her next to the road in front of her house.

"Be right back guys." Said Nick while moving towards Cyntia on his bike.

"Oh, are you about to get a date with your new girlfriend?" Said one of his friends before they all start to laugh.

"Shut up." Said Nick before he was out of voice reach. "What is it Cyntia?"

"Well, nothing big but, I was wondering if you could keep a watch on Rosy tonight."

"Keep a watch?"

"Yes. You see, I and my boyfriend are going out tonight and I probably won't be back until tomorrow."

"... Okay."

"Don't worry, Rosy can take care of herself, it's just that she really hate being alone, so it will be more about keeping her company than anything else."

"What about your parents?"

"Also out."

"... I don't really know her..." Said Nick, not sure about this.

"Don't worry about that either. At first, she was mad at me for leaving her alone, but when I proposed you to keep her company, she almost immediately agreed."

"That fast?" Said Nick, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I think she really likes you."

"Well... if she doesn't mind, it will be mean not to accept."

"I wouldn't say mean, but that would reassure me a lot if I know that she's in... good hands."

"... Alright then."

"Thanks a lot Nick. You can come by my house this evening so I can show you around."

"Okay."

"Wonderful! See you later then." She said after waving goodbye.

After Nick was done with the bike ride with his friends, it was almost time for Nick to go babysit Cyntia's roserade. Taking a shower before going, he didn't know why but he was starting to feel a bit nervous.

"Calm down Nick." He muttered to himself. "I'm just gonna take care of a pokemon. Which… I never did actually."

Still nervous, Nick left the shower and got dressed before going to Cyntia's house.

'Ding' 'dong' could be heard from the inside of the house after Nick pressed on the doorbell.

"Hi Nick. Glad that you're finally here. Rosy was growing a bit impatient to see you." Said Cyntia after opening the door.

"To be honest, I never took care of a pokemon, so maybe she's overreacting a bit."

"Don't worry about that. You will quickly learn that a pokemon is no trouble, especially Rosy. After a while, you won't even notice that she's there."

"A-alright."

"Well come on in then." Cyntia said before moving aside so Nick could enter, at which Nick nodded before doing so.

"Wow. It… smells really nice." He said after he was in.

"Yeah. Living with a flower pokemon has a lot of perks. A permanent nice smell wherever she may be is one of them." Explained Cyntia will closing the door.

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Upstairs, preparing herself."

"Preparing? For what?" Asked Nick with a chuckle.

"For nothing in particular. You know how girls are; anything is a good reason to make ourselves pretty."

"Hehe, yeah." Nervously laughed Nick.

"I'll show you around in the meantime."

"Alright."

Quickly, Cyntia showed to Nick where the stuffs where and told him that he could do and use whatever he wanted. When Nick told her that she was trusting her neighbors a bit too easily, she just answered that he wasn't looking like the bad type of guy and that they know each other since a moment now. Anyway, Rosy was there to keep an eye on him in any case.

"And here is the kitchen. Feel to serve yourself as much as you want, without exaggerating of course."

"Don't worry, even though I like snacks every now and then, I'm not a huge eater." Reassured Nick.

"Good. Ah, Rosy, took you long enough." Said Cyntia, looking behind Nick.

Turning around, Nick indeed saw Rosy the roserade, but something was... different about her. She was looking the same but, it was like she was more radiant than usual.

"Pretty as usual." Complimented Cyntia, making the pokemon blush a bit. "Well, now that everyone is ready and everything settled, I think I can leave you two alone so I can go have my night with my lovely boyfriend. Have fun." She said before leaving the house.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me now huh?" Said Nick looking at Rosy a bit nervously.

The roserade then looked at him a bit puzzled but with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I never interacted much with pokemon before, so I don't really know what to do.

"Roserade." Reassured the pokemon with a warm smile.

At the end of her sentence, she pointed one of her flower-hands towards Nick and made a blue rose appeared from it.

"F-for me?" Embarrassingly asked Nick, with Rosy nodding. "T-thanks I-I guess." Said Nick, a bit uncomfortable after taking the rose.

"Rose?" Asked the pokemon while tilting her head to side with a smaller smile.

"Ah no no, don't get me wrong. It's lovely and I really appreciate it, but the human tradition wants that it's the male that give a rose to the girl." Said Nick, a bit shyly.

After thinking for a moment, Rosy then pointed her other hand before making a red rose appear.

"Another one?" Said Nick before taking the second one.

"Rose, roserade." Said Rosy while pointing at herself.

"... You... want me to give it to you?" Asked Nick before Rosy nodded. "O-okay. For you Miss." Said Nick, playing along while giving her the red rose.

"Rade, roserade." Said Rosy while warmly smiling after happily taking the rose.

"Damn. Sorry for the language, but you must be nicest pokemon I ever saw." Said Nick, quite astonished by the pokemon's good soul.

"R-rose." Shyly said the roserade while blushing.

"Oh, sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Maybe it was inappropriate." Apologized Nick.

"Roserade." Reassured Rosy while shaking her head.

"Sorry. I'm the kind of person that mostly always says his thoughts."

"Rose, rade." Said Rosy, looking at him curiously.

However, Nick didn't know why, but he was feeling being nicer than usual since he got in. Probably because he never did that sort of thing and that Rosy seem really kind.

"So, what do you do around here? I mean, when you're with Cyntia?" He asked.

At that, Rosy looked at him curiously again.

"Oh, maybe it's none of my business." Quickly corrected Nick.

Staring at him for a few seconds, Rosy giggled a bit.

"Ah, you're teasing me." Said Nick, reassured that he didn't said something inappropriate again.

"Rose." Said the roserade before motioning him to follow her.

Nick then did as told and followed the pokemon to the living room. After asking Nick to sit on the couch, Rosy went to a pile of movie DVD's in a close by cabinet.

"Oh, you mostly watch movies." Said Nick.

Motioning no, Rosy then pointing at the window, where the sky was getting rather dark.

"Ah, only in the evening." Said Nick with Rosy answering with a nod while still searching for a movie.

After a moment, Rosy then got near Nick with a movie.

"An unaccomplished love." Read Nick. "I see you like romance movie." Said Nick, at which Rosy answered with clapping her hands together happily, making a few petals fall on the ground.

Nick wasn't really into love movie like most guys, but since girls like Rosy were, he didn't way to ruin her evening over his selfish tastes.

"S-sure Rosy, why not." Said Nick, handing the movie box to her again.

"R-roserade." Said Rosy, not taking it but instead showed her hands to him a bit embarrassingly.

"Oh, right. Your hands are very beautiful, but not very practical for that kind of task."

With the roserase blushing a bit while going on the couch, Nick stood up and went over the DVD player before getting everything ready. When it was, Nick got back on the couch with a rather looking impatient roserade.

(She must really like movie night.) Thought Nick as he was pressing play on the remote.

For the next hour and like expected, Nick was getting slightly bored due to not being interested by the movie. Looking at Rosy to see how she was doing, he found her quite into the movie with her not wanting to miss any moment. However, he noticed that she was quite close to him with her hips pressing against his. Thinking that it was unintentional, he ignored it as he was also finding it quite cute. To Nick's pleasure, the movie ended after one hour and half later.

"Well, there goes the movie." Said Nick, looking at Rosy.

"Roserade?" Asked Rosy with an interrogative expression.

"You asking me if I liked it?" Asked Nick, at which Rosy nodded. "Well, it was... not that bad and... quite... surprising?" Lied Nick.

Not buying it, Rosy then looked at him with a skeptical face.

"Eh, sorry. Romance movies aren't really my thing." Said Nick a bit nervously.

"Rose." She said while shaking her head with a smile. "Roserade, rade." She added while pointing at him.

"I should choose the next one?" Asked Nick before Rosy nodded. "... A-alright then."

At that, Nick began to search for an interesting movie in the cabinet until he found one that caught his interest.

"Well..." He said before taking it out and showed it to the roserade. "I do like horror movies, but I don't know if you do. I heard that this one is quite gruesome."

"Roserade." Said Rosy while nodding.

"You sure? It can be scary." Said Nick, with Rosy nodding again. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warned you afterward."

With Rosy giggling discretely, Nick then put the movie in the DVD player before joining back Rosy on the couch once again. The movie itself was pretty good and about a school class group that oddly ended up in an underground labyrinth filled with demonic monsters, killing the teens one by one. With only the monster appearing without even starting to kill, Rosy was already starting to get scared as she got close to Nick as much as possible. At the middle of the movie and after a couple of blood spray, Rosy was holding Nick while hiding her face when it was getting to gory for the grass pokemon.

"Told you it was scary. Want me to stop it?" Asked Nick, not wanting her to endure something she didn't want to.

However and to Nick's surprise, she shook her head while trying her best to keep watching the movie.

"Alright."

Then, a second later, Rosy had grabbed one of Nick's arms and coiled it around herself, using his forearms to cover half of her face. Nick was quite astonished, almost shock by the roserade bold move, but he told himself that if it could help her to get pass the movie, he will go with it. Suddenly, Nick couldn't help but to feel his heart beat getting a bit faster. For a moment, he was afraid that she would noticed it since she was pretty much laying on his side, but he tried to convince himself that she was probably too busy by the movie to do so. Then, for the rest of the movie, Nick and Rosy stayed like this, almost looking like a cuddling couple. Even though it was making Nick slightly embarrassed, he assumed that she was just innocently trying to have a good time with something scary. Eventually, the movie ended, which made Rosy whimper a bit sadly after Nick stood up to put the DVD back in his box.

"You did quite well Rosy, you managed to get through the entire movie."

"Rade." She happily said.

"Another one?"

After looking at a close by clock, she motioned no.

"Alright, what else do you want to do you then?" Asked Nick.

"Rose." Said Rosy while pointing at the television.

"You simply want to see if there something on TV?" Asked Nick before she nodded. "No problem."

Since he was close by and in front of it, Nick turned off the DVd player and pressed 'input' until he got the cable channel. Then, to Nick's dismay and quite oddly, the television landed on a channel that was playing a porn movie.

"What the! Where is the remote?" Said Nick, panicking while searching for the remote.

Looking at the roserade, he only saw her making a 'I don't know' face before he started to quickly look around as the moans of the porn movie could be heard all across the living room.

"Forget it." Said Nick before simply turning off the TV. "S-sorry for that." He added after sighing in relief.

However, to Nick's surprise, the roserade wasn't looking disturbed by what she saw at all. Worse, she was even looking intrigued.

"Rose... rade?" She asked with a puzzled face.

"It's just... a human thing, don't worry about it."

"Roserade?" She asked, looking even more puzzled.

"I'm... not sure if I should be the one to explain that to you. Maybe you should ask-"

"Rade, roserade." She said, pointing at him.

Understanding that Rosy wanted him to explain, Nick however didn't want to one bit. He wasn't really the prude kind of guy, but if he could avoid that subject if possible, he would. Unfortunately, it was looking like it was an unavoidable one this time.

"Well..." Started Nick, already turning red. "To make it simple, it was human having... s-sex."

"Rose?" Asked Rosy with her head tilted to the side.

"To compare it to pokemon, it's like... hemm, what was the term again? M-mating I think it was." Explained Nick.

"Roserade?" Said Rosy, with a slight thoughtful expression.

"So yeah, we should probably do something else. Any ideas?" Asked Nick.

"Roserade." Said the pokemon while pointing at the TV.

"... You're kidding right?" Said Nick after a nervous chuckle.

"Rose." Said Rosy, shaking her head.

"... You really want to watch... that?" Asked Nick, feeling uncomfortable.

"Rade. Rose roserade rade." Said Rosy, pointing at him.

"W-what? W-with me?" Asked Nick, shocked before she nodded. "I... don't think it's a good idea. I mean, what if anyone catches us watching it... together. And... it's also more something... couples do, or singles." Said Nick, rubbing his neck in intense embarrassment.

"...Rose." Said Rosy, looking sad.

(Goddamnit. She seems really curious about it. What should I do?) Thought Nick as he was in front a dilemma.

Looking at Rosy, he couldn't help but feel bad for her as she was looking quite sad and disappointed. After a moment of judging the good and bad sides, Nick then sighed.

"I... guess just watching can't do that badly." Complied Nick, not wanting the pokemon sad.

"Rose." Said Rosy, cheering up almost instantly.

For a moment, Nick felt that he has been tricked, but came to the conclusion that it was surely not her style.

"I'll ask again though, are you really sure you want to watch it?" Asked Nick one last time before she nodded again. "A-alright then."

After turning on the TV again, Nick then sat next to Rosy, at which she discretely got closer to him. Luckily for him, there was no sex scene at the moment. However, it quickly changed as another one came a couple of minutes later. Feeling a lot uncomfortable and awkward about the situation, Nick was barely looking at the TV. For Rosy, it was the opposite with her staring intently at the scene, like if she was trying to remember every bit of it. After he put one elbow on the arm rest of the couch with his chin on his hand, Nick was trying to find something else to look at in the house until he felt something on his right thigh. Widening his eyes, Nick slowly turned his head around to see what he was afraid to see. Rosy had put a hand on his tight, very slightly rubbing it. Panicking in his head with his heartbeat increasing, Nick was asking himself what he should do. Surely he didn't want to rudely say to her to get it off so not to offend or make her sad, but it wasn't also like it was unpleasant either.

(Why is she doing this? Is she... getting turned on by this?) Thought Nick.

After a moment, Rosy's rubs became more pronounced with Nick still wondering if he should stop her or not.

"Rose... rade?" Asked the pokemon, getting Nick's attention.

"Say Rosy..." Said Nick after turning his head towards her.

However, his sentence was cut short when he noticed at what she was looking at. Following her gaze, his eyes widened again with a faint gasp when he noticed a forming erection. Quickly looking at Rosy, he found himself staring at the interrogative eyes of the roserade.

"I'm... very sorry about this." Said Nick, hiding his raising tent. "That's why I said it wasn't a good idea." Lied Nick, trying to convince her that it was due to the movie and not because of her touches.

"Roserade." She reassured will rubbing his shoulder.

"... You're not mad or... disgusted?" Asked Nick, quite surprised by her reaction.

"Rade." She said while shaking her head.

"Oh. Well, I'm still sorry."

With the human not sure what to say, the roserade then decided that it was time to act. Slowly and gently, she moved over Nick and sat on his crotch, having her womanhood pressing against his hard shaft while facing him.

"R-Rosy?" Said Nick with his heartbeat getting faster.

Not speaking, she only stared intently at his eyes and pressed her flowery hands on his cheeks, gently rubbing them.

"Something... on my face?" Said Nick before laughing nervously.

After giving a warm smile, the roserade leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his, making his eyes go wide open in shock. It took him a moment to realize what was happening. When he does, it hit him. He was kissing, a pokemon, and a cute one at that. After a couple of seconds, Rosy broke the kiss to stare at his eyes again. Almost in shock, Nick wasn't able to say anything and kept staring at Rosy.

"... Rose. Rose roserade?" Asked the pokemon, looking sad.

"N-no, don't be sad. I'm not angry or anything. I'm just... stunned."

"Rose?" She said while tilting her head to the side.

"Well, it's not every day that a pokemon... kisses you."

"R-rose...rade?" She said, shyly hiding half of her face with her hands.

"You want to know if... I liked it?" Guessed Nick, at which Rosy answered with a nod. "Well, let's say that I haven't been kissed a lot before, so I don't really have much to compare to."

Rosy then looked a bit sadly, thinking that maybe he was trying to cover the truth.

"... But... I have to admit that... it wasn't unpleasant." Said Nick with a nervous tone.

"Rose!" Happily exclaimed the pokemon before hugging him.

"But... I was wondering... did you do that because..."

Instead of responding, Rosy looked into Nick's eyes lustfully before kissing him again, but this time, with more passion.

"… I... guess it answers my question." Said Nick after Rosy broke it again. "To be honest, I... also has been thinking about you in... some ways." Shyly said Nick with a red face.

"Rose." Said Rosy, rolling her eyes.

"What? Was I that obvious?" Asked Nick before Rosy nodded. "Damn, I hope Cynthia hasn't. Otherwise, I'm screwed."

"Roserade, rose." Reassured Rosy while rubbing his shoulder again.

"I-if you say so. But... what now?" Asked Nick, not sure what to do with that information.

"Rose... roserade, rade." She said before starting to grind her lower lips against Nick's hard member.

"What? N-now? I mean, already?" Exclaimed Nick, wondering if they weren't going a bit too fast.

"Rade, roserade?" She asked, looking a bit sad after stopping her grinding.

"It's... not that I don't want it, but what if Cynthia decides to come back earlier? And I'm not sure I want to do that in her house. That would be a bit disrespectful."

"Roserade, rade roserade rose rade rose." Said the pokemon.

Unfortunately, this time Nick didn't really understood what she said with her long and motionless speech.

"... Well, it's your house as well as Cynthia's, so if you think there is no problem..."

"Rose!" Exclaimed Rosy before hugging him again.

"I have to admit Rosy that I don't have a lot of experience in that matter, so I don't really know what to do."

"Roserade rose." Reassured Rosy while rubbing his cheeks.

After raising her hips so she could be on her knees on Nick's thighs, she gently grabbed one of his hands with both of hers and put it on her sacred place between her legs. Slightly gasping in surprise, Nick's eyes widened a bit when he realized what she did. Not knowing what to do due to the effect or surprise, Rosy quickly grew impatient.

"Rose?" Asked Rosy with a puzzled face.

"Oh, humm... you want me to move, right?"

At that, Rosy couldn't help but to let out a giggles at his innocence.

"... Rose." She answered with a nod.

"O-okay." Nervously said Nick. "But don't laugh if I'm not good okay?"

"... Rose." Agreed Rosy after giggling again.

Then, Nick began to gently move his fingers over her 'third' flower. Despite having a slightly harder skin, her lower lips quickly became really soft due to her sticky but slippery love juice covering it.

"R-rose." Slightly moaned Rosy.

"Is it... pleasant?" Asked Nick.

"Rade." She answered by lightly nodding and starting to grind against the human's fingers.

After a moment of gentle rubbing, Rosy put one of her hands over his and pushed it a bit harder, meaning that she wanted it rougher. Getting her hints, Nick put more pressure on his fingers, making Rosy starting to moan regularly. Then, as Nick was still rubbing Rosy's womanhood, one of his finger slightly passed through her entrance, making the tip of it going in.

"Rose!" Moaned Rosy in surprise.

"S-sorry if I surprised you." Apologized Nick. "You kind of have become very slippery."

"Rose... rade." She said while pushing his finger further with her hand, moaning at the end.

"O-okay then." Said Nick, guessing that in fact, she wanted to feel it.

Upon starting to move his finger in and out of the pokemon, Nick was once again assaulted by a kiss. Now more confident about the situation, he returned it but a bit clumsily, making Rosy grind harder on his finger. Soon enough, he also felt something pressing against his lips that wanted to get passed them. Knowing what it was, Nick shyly let the roserade's tongue access his mouth and quickly find himself attacked by a warm and wet intruder. Extra slippery and smooth while being slim and long, Rosy's tongue surely wasn't like your usual human's one, but was still pleasant nonetheless, maybe even more with the light sweet taste. Wanting to feel more of it, Nick began to rub his own tongue on hers, making both of them having their desire increase. After a moment and as Rosy was moaning quite loudly, she decided it was enough with the foreplay.

"Rose." She said before moving away from the human's assaulting finger.

"Something wrong?" Asked Nick, a bit perplex.

"Rade." She said, shaking her head. "Rose, roserade rade." She added while rubbing his rock hard member with one hand.

"You... want it?" Asked Nick, heavily embarrassed.

"Rose." Eagerly answered the female pokemon.

"Are you sure? Because we could... do something else or-"

"Rose?" Asked Rosy, tilting her head to the side.

"... Sorry, I'm just really shy when it comes to get naked." Said Nick, looking away.

"Roserade rade roserade." She said with a warm smile after grabbing his cheeks to make him look at her.

"... Well, surely I don't want to ruin this moment."

"Rade." She happily responded.

"... When you have to go..." Said Nick before starting to unbutton his pants.

Seeing that he was shaking a bit in nervous, Rosy interrupted him.

"Rose, roserade rose." She said, pointing at herself.

"You... would do it for me?"

"Rose." Answered Rosy with a nod.

"O-okay. But... how? I mean, you don't have, hemm... fingers." Said Nick, not wanting to be rude.

Grinning a bit, Rosy moved backwards until his crotch was at hand reach and made two vines coming out of the center of two of her six flowers bulbs. As Nick was a bit surprised by this, Rosy's vines began to work on his pants with a rather impressive dexterity. A few seconds later, Nick's shaft was poking through his underwear. Eyeing it for a moment, Rosy's expression suddenly turned into a more lustful one. Not wanting to set it free, yet, Rosy wanted a good feel at what the human was carrying first and made her two vines slid under his underwear.

"Whoa." Said Nick in surprise when he felt the slightly cold but soft vines coiling around his entire shaft. When she had a good grip, Rosy then began to gently pump him while brushing the tip of her vines on his balls.

"... Rose... rade." Said the pokemon while looking at Nick with a very lustful and lewd expression.

"G-glad you l-like, hehe." Nervously said Nick.

"... Rade."

Now done with the tool inspection, Rosy used two more vines to make his pants and underwear go all the way to his ankles, showing Nick's erection in all of its glory.

"... Roserade." Commented Rosy while looking seductively at Nick.

"Is it... okay for you?" He asked, a bit unconfident.

"Rade... rose." She said before staring at his shaft, almost looking hungry.

Then, Rosy moved forwards before starting to rub her soaking wet and sticky entrance on the human's meat rod. As Nick's breathing was starting to get faster, a strange but very pleasant aroma began to fill the room, increasing Nick's lust.

"You... like teasing huh?" Said Nick, starting to feel the urge to impale her.

"Rose..." She lustfully said while rubbing his chest with her flower-hands.

After some more teasing, Rosy decided that he had suffered enough and used a vine to align the shaft correctly before starting to move down on it.

"Humpf." Huffed Nick after his tip went in.

Just there, he could feel heat coming from her before she continued her descent. With Rosy moaning in pleasure while he was trying to contain his, Nick felt that her inside had a rather odd but pleasurable nonetheless texture while sliding through her quite tight fleshy tunnel. More or less to be expected from a grass type, her vagina was hot, narrow with sticky but slippery juice and had strange and tiny vine textures all across it. Pretty much acting like bumps, the tiny vine-like texture was pressing at all the right places, making Nick discover new sweet spot on him. Unfortunately and since Rosy was smaller than Nick, not the entire thing was in when Nick reached her bottom, but almost.

"R-rose?" Said Rosy a bit hardly due to pleasure.

"You... feel amazing." Said Nick, hardly guessing what she said.

"... Roserade." She softly said with a warm smile. "Rose… roserade… rade."

After her last sentence, Rosy then began to slowly move up and down, making both of them moan in pleasure with Nick being the loudest.

"I think... you even feel better than that. Geez." Said Nick, already being torn apart by pleasure.

After smiling again, Rosy then contracted her inside, making her inside narrower.

"Ohmpf." Moaned Nick.

Since it was amusing her quite a bit to make him suffer from intense pleasure, Rosy kept getting as tight as possible before speeding up her pace. Feeling quite the pleasure herself, Rosy had her hands resting on the human shoulders with a pretty depraved face while moaning.

"It's... a bit too much for me." Said Nick, already feeling his climax coming after a few minutes.

"Rose... rade." Said Rosy between moans that were very slowly getting louder.

As her juice was literally overflowing from her, Rosy increased her speed one last time in hope to feel the human seeds as soon as possible. Surely enough, she heard Nick slightly growl ecstatically before feeling the coveted male fluids inside her, making her letting out a very pleased moan. When she felt that Nick went limber, Rosy stopped riding him and stared at him with a pleased but still lustful face.

"That was... something like I never experienced before." Said Nick, feeling light-headed.

"Roserade." Said Rosy with a warm smile again.

"Did you... enjoy it as well?" Asked Nick, a bit insecure about his performance.

"Rose." She said while nodding.

"Did you... reach the end too?"

"... Rose." She said while shaking her head after a moment of hesitation.

"Oh, sorry. I wish we could do it again, but looks like it will be kind of difficult." Said Nick with both them feeling him getting softer.

"Roserade." Said Rosy with a grin while gently tapping on his chest.

"What are you-"

Before Nick was being able to finish speaking, Rosy expelled purple and pink spores from her flowery hands close to his face. Slightly caught by surprise, Nick got a good whiff of it as a good quantity got in his nose.

"That... smells incredibly good." He commented with a rather pleased smile.

Then, a few seconds later, he began to feel heat growing inside him as well as his lust, making him hard again within seconds.

"Rose?" Asked Rosy with a lewd face.

"... Well, whatever you may have done, it's quite effective." Said Nick, feeling his desires getting stronger.

"Rade." Lustfully said Rosy.

"I suppose I'm ready for another turn then."

"Rose." Said the pokemon while nodding.

However, instead of resuming the fun time, Rose pushed Nick's chest to the side. Following her movement, Nick was now on his back with Rosy still on him.

"Roserade?" She asked with eager eyes.

"I guess I'll be more comfortable like this."

After smiling, the grass type pokemon then finally resumed her riding, making Nick moan quite loudly from to the intense pleasure due to the increased sensitivity. Aware of that, Rosy was kind enough to go rather slowly at first so he could get used to it. When he was a moment later with his moans less loud, Rosy didn't lose a second and accelerated, making his moans back to pretty high decibels. While doing so, she didn't forget about her narrowness and tried once again to crush Nick's member with her internal muscles.

"Rose... rade." Moaned the pokemon as her climax was getting closer.

Now pretty much into it due to Rosy's strange spores, he grabbed her hips and pulled harder in hope to go as deep as possible. Alongside with making her moan louder, Nick was making the pokemon fall harder on him, forcing his tip to smash her cervix.

"I'm... close again." Warned Nick, slowly reaching his limit.

For Rosy, it was now a race against time as she wanted to come at the same time as him. Now going faster and stronger, she was also trying to aim his tip against her sweet spots in order to speed up the process. Luckily enough for her after a little while, she was pretty close to her climax when she felt his hot seeds pouring her once again, making her come as well a second later in a ecstatic moan. When both of them were done, they stopped any movement for a moment, enjoying the post orgasmic bliss.

"Rose... roserade?" Asked Rosy, slightly panting.

"It was... more than amazing." Said Nick, guessing the she wanted to know if he liked it.

"Roserade." She answered with a very happy smile.

"... If I knew it was this pleasant to do it with a pokemon, maybe I would have been bolder about it."

"... Rose." Said Rosy, blushing.

"But I think a shower would good, don't you think?"

"Roserade." She said, nodding with a smile.

"Unless you want to go first."

"Rade." She answered while shaking her head.

"After then?" He asked, with her shaking her head again.

"... At the same time?" He asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

For a moment, it was like she was thinking about the proposition.

"Rose... roserade rose." She said with a smile while nodding.

"Hemm... okay." Said Nick, quite surprised at the pokemon's demand.

After leaving him, Rosy then led him to the bathroom.

"Rose roserade rade." Said the pokemon while pointing at him, but more specifically at his clothes when in.

Not sure what she said, Nick more or less got it when she left him to prepare the shower and began to strip. A few seconds later, Rosy was done adjusting the water temperature when she turn to face him.

"Rose... rose, rade." She seductively said while eyeing him with a blush.

"Can you... not stare too much please?" Asked Nick, quite embarrassed.

After giggling, Rosy got in the shower after motioning him to follow. Still quite embarrassed, Nick followed her in as she was already enjoying the warmth of the hot water.

"It's... not very spacious here." Commented Nick, almost laying against the shower, turned to the side so his junk wasn't in her face.

"Rose..." She softly said before laying her back against him.

As both of them were enjoying the hot water, Nick quickly began to feel Rosy rubbing his leg with one of her flowery hands.

"Still... feeling affectionate huh?" Said Nick, looking at her from above.

"... Rose." She answered after grinning.

Without moving, Rosy pulled out some vines again after raising one of her hands and coiled them around his shaft before starting to play with it.

"A-again?" Said Nick, a bit unsure.

After grinning a bit mischievously, Rosy forced him to turn around after turning herself so she was facing his already hardening member.

"Roserade." She seductively said.

Even though they pretty much break the ice on that matter, it was still a bit embarrassing for Nick. After pumping the human a moment, Rosy looked at Nick with lustful eyes one last time before giving his shaft a taste sample from base to tip.

"Oohh..." Moaned Nick in surprise. "That looks... interesting." Said Nick, slightly eager to discover how her mouth was feeling.

Smiling, Rosy then gave another lick before starting to mainly focus on his tip, making his member at full hardness in no time. When it was, Rosy then wrapped her lips around his tip after moving away a couple inches of her vines from it so she could have more space. A second after she heard the human gasp in pleasure, Rosy began to gently and slowly bob her head while making sure her tongue was assaulting him as much as possible.

"It feels... really good Rosy." Praised Nick with his pleasure coming back.

After a quick glance at him, she tried to go as further as possible as well as slightly going faster. When she tasted his pre-cum, Rosy focused a little while on his tip, hoping to taste more of it. Even though she didn't get what she wanted, seeing her human with a pleased face was more than enough. Actually, no, it wasn't. She wanted to see more of it. Focusing a bit less on his tip, Rosy tried to go for deepthroats by going as far as possible again while making her mouth as narrow as possible without hurting him. Hearing the human moaning louder, she was quite happy with the results. Then, after a couple of minutes, she felt his shaft slightly throbbing, meaning he was very close.

"Rosy... maybe you should... slow down a bit." Said Nick, not wanting to surprise her.

However, she knew too well what was coming and wanted it. Not slowing down in the slightest, Rosy kept a steady pace while becoming more eager, impatient to taste him. Soon enough, Nick finally exploded in her mouth while contain an ecstatic growl. Spurts after spurts, Rosy was swallowing almost immediately all the fluid she was receiving from the human with a pleased expression. When nothing was coming out anymore, Rosy kept sucking a few second before leaving Nick's softening member.

"Roserade!" She exclaimed like she just had tasted the tastiest thing in the world.

"Wow..." Said Nick, still a bit in his blissful cloud. "I don't have a lot of comparison… but you sure weren't bad at this."

"Rade, rade roserade." She proudly said.

"... But I'm afraid that I have to say that I'm a bit tired, so I hope you don't mind me wanting to finish that shower." Nicely said Nick.

"Roserade." She answered while shaking her head with a smile.

A couple of minutes later, they both were all cleaned up and out of the bathroom.

"Well..." Started Nick as they both were in front of the couch. "I guess it's a good night then." He continued, a bit embarrassingly.

"Roserade." She protested while shaking her head.

"Hemm..."

Before he had the time to say anything, Rosy began to pull him with her vines to lead him elsewhere. A moment later, they were inside a girly bedroom.

"Is it... Cynthia's room?" Asked Max, not feeling comfortable.

"Rose." Answered Rosy while nodding.

"Wait." Said Nick, resisting to Rosy's pulling.

"Rose?" She asked, puzzled.

"I... can't take someone else room, especially a girl's one."

"Rose, roserade rose." Tried to reassure the pokemon.

"...Are you sure she won't mind?"

"Rade." Said Rosy, nodding.

"... O-okay. If you say so." Complied Nick, still a bit uncomfortable.

As she was pulling Nick again that had a pretty unsure pace, Rosy lead him towards the bed, where she motioned him to get on after getting on herself.

"Ah, so we're going to sleep together?"

"Rose... roserade?" She asked with a puzzled but disappointed tone.

"No no, I don't really mind. It's just... I never really slept with a girl before. And would Cyntia find it… weird?" Told Nick, making Rosy giggles a bit before motioning no.

Upon seeing the grass pokemon tapping next to her on the bed so to tell him to join her, Nick did so and laid next to her before both of them went under the sheets.

"... That was quite the evening." Commented Nick.

"Rose." Agreed Rosy while going for a hug.

"I wish we can see each other more often after tonight."

"Roserade, roserade." She said, starting to get drowsy.

Turning his head, Nick then saw her cute face that had her eyes closed and near being asleep.

"Eh, good night Rosy." He said, gently and briefly rubbing on of her cheeks.

"... Rade." She sleepily said while tightening her hug.

Then, a moment later, they both fell asleep into the embrace of the other until the next morning. The next thing Nick was conscious about was that he was being shaken.

"Hey Nick, wake up." Said a soft feminine voice.

Opening his eyes, Nick saw Cyntia above him next to the bed, staring at him in bright light of the day.

"Slept well?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, y-yeah, pretty much." Said Nick, quickly sitting up. "Sorry if I-"

"Don't sweat it, I don't mind. I guess it's Rosy that told you could use my bed?"

"Yeah. She told me that you wouldn't mind."

"And she was right. I just hope you take a shower before. You're a nice guy and all, but I'm not really into sleeping in others stains." Said Cyntia before laughing a bit.

"Fair enough." Said Nick before chuckling a bit too.

"Well, I'm releasing you from obligations, so you can get back to your own comfy bed."

"Sure thing."

After Cyntia left, Nick jumped out of the bed and began to dress. When he was done, he noticed that Rosy wasn't in the bed and probably already up.

(Good thing she awakened before me. That could have been hard to explain to Cyntia, even though Rosy told him she wouldn't mind, which is quite odd actually.) Thought Nick.

When dressed, he then left the bedroom and headed towards entrance hall. When he passed in front of the living room, he saw Rosy watching the TV while Cyntia was in the kitchen a bit further.

"Well, I had a great time here, but I think it's a good bye." Said Nick to Rosy.

"...Roserade." Said Rosy, slightly sad.

"Don't worry Rosy, if Nick agrees, surely he won't mind babysitting again soon." Said Cyntia, joining them.

"N-not at all. You were right when you said she easy to... take care of." Said Nick, making the pokemon blush a bit.

"Glad to hear. I'll call you over the next time we need your... assistance." Said Cyntia with a smile.

"No problem." Said Nick, not doubting anything.

At that, Nick then left after saying one last good bye with Rosy and Cyntia waving good bye at him in the entrance doorway while he was getting back to his house. When he left their terrain, Cyntia closed the door and turned to face Rosy.

"So? How was he?" She asked to her pokemon with a grin.

"...R-roserade, rose roserade." She answered with a heavy blush.

"That much? Well, I'm very glad that a human guy finally caught the eyes of my picky roserade." Said Cyntia, crossing her arms.

"Rade!" Protested Rosy, a bit upset.

"Haha, but I should say that I'm glad we were finally able to find a cute guy that is a pokephiliac."

"Roserade." Agreed the pokemon.

"And the best thing in that is that he's our neighbor, so he can easily come by very easily and deal with your… desires."

"Rose." Agreed Rosy again, nodding.

"Well, I suppose I can work things out so I can go out more often." Said Cyntia, looking at Rosy with a grin.

"Roserade." Happily exclaimed the pokemon.

"Hehe, you're welcome."


	11. HumanXBlaziken

**Introducing a new kind of dialogue : -The fuck?- will be words interpretation of the trainer of his pokemon. It means that the pokemon still speak in pokespeech, but his trainer can more or less understand what it says, so the trainer won't always get what the pokemon really said.**

"Yeah! Way to go Roxy." Happily said a trainer to his pokemon after a battle victory.

"Blaz." Said the pokemon, a blaziken known as Roxy.

"Damn, your blaziken sure is strong." Said another trainer that the first was battling.

"Thanks. She wouldn't be this strong if it wasn't from the training she's always doing."

"I see it's not for nothing. Here's the bet." Said the defeated trainer before handing 500 pokedollar to the first one.

"Thanks."

"Got to go now. Good luck on your next battle."

"Thanks." Said again the winning trainer.

Kevin, a rather shy but kind young adult trainer was waving goodbye to his adversary while he was leaving, continuing his travel.

"He was right Roxy, your training sure have made you even more stronger again."

-The opposite would have been strange.- Said the blaziken.

"Indeed." Said Kevin while taking out Roxy's pokeball.

-Master?-

"Yes?"

-If you don't mind, I would like to walk for a bit.-

"Sure thing Rox. I'm guessing you're a bit tired of staying in there."

-I am. I've been resting and sitting a bit too much lately, and I felt it on that battle.-

"You sure about that? To me, you looked as strong as usual."

-Not wanting to be mean Kevin, but I'm the one that feel it.- Said the blaziken, trying to not sound rude.

"O-of course Roxy, Sorry. I didn't mean to contradict you." Apologized Kevin.

-Don't worry, I know you didn't.- Reassured Roxy.

"Then... let's continue our journey then."

After nodding, both of them began to walk on a road that was in a plain but next to a forest on their right that was at the base of a small mountain. As they walked for the rest of the day, neither of them really talked. Not really because Kevin did only roughly understand Roxy, but more because that she wasn't really the talkative type and that she was mostly responding yes or no. She could some time elaborate more on her talks, but only when Kevin was asking to. When asked her if it was because she didn't like him that much, she answered that it wasn't the case and that she was just not liking talking that much but didn't dislike it either since it was him. Anyway, since they have been together since a while now, there wasn't much to discuss about. Although being a bit awkward at first, Kevin quickly got used to it. When night time was close, Kevin decided that it was enough for today and went in the forest with Roxy to set up camp. When everything was set, Kevin released the rest of his team which consisted of a flareon, a scizor, a zangoose, an absol and a weavile. Oddly to Kevin, Roxy was the only female pokemon of the team.

"Okay guys, we stop for the night." Announced Kevin.

After his team agreed happily, only Roxy and his absol left in the woods while the others gathered around the campfire that the flareon ignited. His absol was the solitary type, so it wasn't really surprising him. Roxy however, was passing more and more time training on her own, isolated from the others for peace and focus. Getting next to his other pokemon, Kevin then eat with them for a moment as they were talking between themselves. As he was passing with his team, he over time managed to roughly understand what they were saying in their pokespeech by giving the situation and facial expression. His team then quickly understood that they were more easily understood with the addition of physical gestures, slightly looking like hand language. However, when they were talking to each other they were only using words, which were making Kevin hardly understanding what they were saying. When he was done, Kevin then left them and turned to face the woods before being called out.

-Where are you going master?- Asked his flareon.

"Going for a walk." Said Kevin.

-Again? You're doing it quite often lately.-

"Well, I do want to keep myself in shape so..."

-Okay. Try not get eaten by wild pokemon then.- He said, making the others laugh a bit.

"Sure thing."

Kevin didn't like to lie to his team, but he had to. Kevin lied because he had a rather embarrassing secret that he didn't want any of them to know. After a few minutes of walking, he arrived a few meters of the secret he was keeping, Roxy. In a small clearing were his blaziken, training as usual. Hiding behind a tree a few meters from her, Kevin was only popping out his head and observed her from the distance. What he was observing was her way to move while training, but mostly her body. Since they were bipedal, blaziken gender was affecting their appearance quite a bit. The females were slightly shorter and less bulky, but still quite muscular, especially their legs. Their beak was shorter and more bended downwards and had less aggressive eyes as well as more feminine. As for the rest, they had a more hourglass shape like human with wider hips. Their chests were also a bit thicker, even though they didn't have breasts. In some occasion, female blaziken were arranging their hair into a huge ponytail, which was the case of Roxy. As she was training and moving around, Kevin was hardly able to keep his gaze away from her plump rear. That was Kevin's secret. He was attracted to his blaziken, Roxy. Being quite shy and not having a lot of success with girls, he was quickly and easily subjugated by the pokemon forms after she evolved.

-What are you doing?- Said a pokemon behind him.

Turning his head, he was glad that it was just his zangoose.

"Oh, it's just you Skaar." Said Kevin after sighing in relief.

-Still spying on Roxy?- He said while crossing his arms.

"N-no. I was just passing by and..."

Not buying it a second, Skaar the zangoose glared at him with a skeptical expression. Knowing that he already knows anyway, Kevin only sighed in defeat.

-Still haven't told her yet about your feelings?-

In fact, Skaar was the only that knew about Kevin's attraction towards Roxy. He never told him, he just figured it out by himself.

"Your keen eye is pretty annoying sometime." Joked Kevin.

-I know, the others say that sometime too.-

"I'm not really surprised."

-How long do you plan in keeping it to yourself?-

"What else can I do? I can't just go over there and tell her."

-Why not?-

"Because... she's a blaziken and I'm not. I don't want her to think that I'm a freak pervert that use my trainer position to get advantage of her."

-You're going a bit far with that.-

"I just don't want her to be disgusted by me. I don't even know what she really thinks about me."

-Have you ever asked?-

"Well, since she doesn't especially like talking, not really."

-Perhaps it could be a good start then.-

"How do you want me to do it?"

-I don't know, but you will have to think about something, and fast.-

"Why should..."

Not able to finish his sentence, Skaar pushed Kevin towards Roxy hard enough to reveal his presence to her.

-Good luck.- Lowly said the zangoose before quickly leaving him alone.

"Why you little..."

-Kevin? What are you doing here?- Asked Roxy when she saw him.

"Oh, h-hi Roxy. Don't mind me, I was just... passing by when something 'traitorous' made me trip." Said Kevin a bit upset, wanting Skaar to hear him.

-Traitorous?- Said Roxy, not sure what he meant.

"Nevermind, I'll... just leave you now."

-You can stay if you want.-

"Oh... I… don't really want to disturb you."

-Don't worry about that. I was about to take a break anyway.- She said before sitting at the base of a tree.

"Y-you sure?" Asked Kevin, still doubting.

-Why not? Despite what you may think of me or what I may look like, I don't dislike your company.-

"Okay."

-But if you don't want to that's fine too.-

"I... think I'll take the offer then."

After Roxy nodded, Kevin went to sit next to her.

"Mind if it's next to you?"

-Not at all.- Said Roxy while relaxing with her eyes closed.

After sitting, a slight sweat smell hit Kevin's nose. It wasn't a pleasant smell, but not an unpleasant one either.

"So, how's the training going?" He asked a bit awkwardly.

-Good, as usual.- She simply responded.

"... Okay."

Another reason of why Roxy wasn't very talkative is because she was just a very simple blaziken.

-Is there something you want to ask me Kevin?- Asked Roxy after a moment.

However, it was far from meaning that she was stupid. On the contrary, she had a very keen eye when it comes to notice something that most smart peoples would miss.

"W-what do you mean?" Said Kevin, slowly getting nervous.

-I've been feeling like being watched since a while now. I never sensed hostility so I ignored it, but seeing you now probably means that it was you.-

"Eh, nothing escapes your intuition." Said Kevin, nervously laughing.

-Not really. So, what do you have in mind Kevin?-

"... Well... it's nothing that important so, there is no need to..."

Before being able to finish, Kevin felt a tiny rock hit the back of his head.

"Ow! What the..." Lowly said Kevin before turning his head.

Behind him and hidden in some bushes were his zangoose, but also his flareon and his scizor, spying on them.

-You okay Kevin?- Asked Roxy, concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry." He said after turning towards her again, rubbing the back of his head.

-Okay. You know you don't have to be shy to ask if you need anything Kevin.- Said Roxy, trying to make him comfortable.

"Yeah, don't worry."

After Roxy nodded, she closed her eyes to relax again. Looking behind him again, he then made a 'The hell are you doing?' face, at which Skaar answered with paws gestures that was meaning to move on.

"I'm trying okay." Lowly said the human.

-Kevin?-

"Oh, nothing."

At this point, Roxy began to look suspiciously at Kevin.

"S-so Roxy, how's life?" Nervously asked Kevin, making Skaar and the scizor face palmed.

-... Good I suppose. I'm still getting stronger with my training.- Said Roxy, not sure what to answer.

"That's cool."

After that, he felt another tiny rock hit his head. Turning his head, he saw all of them gesturing 'What the fuck'.

Shaking his head in desperation, Kevin moved his attention towards Roxy again.

"And... besides training, what's up?"

Instead of responding, Roxy only looked at him funnily.

"... What?"

-You clearly have something to ask Kevin. Am I that intimidating?-

"No… it's just… harder than it looks like."

-So there is something you want to say, I was right.-

Even though he had hard time saying it, there was no turning back now.

"... Yeah, you're right." Said Kevin after sighing.

-I'm listening.- Said Roxy, getting rather curious.

"Say Roxy, how do you... see us?" He asked, getting a bit nervous.

-You mean you and me?-

"Yes."

-Well, I think we're pretty good friend.-

"Oh, that's... really great." Said Kevin, sounding slightly disappointed despite himself.

-... Something wrong with my answer?-

"No, not at all." Half lied Kevin.

-Why do you seem so sad then?-

"I'm..."

Kevin wanted to say that it wasn't the case, but he knew that he couldn't fool her as she already had figured it out anyway.

"In all honesty Roxy, I'm... not that sad. I didn't really expected a different answer, but kind of wish it was."

-What are you trying to say?-

At this point, anybody else would have start losing patience, but not Roxy. That was one of many reasons why he loved her. Despite her distant looking attitude, she was actually very caring about others.

"Before I answer your question, I want to ask you another one."

-What is it?-

Getting tired of the suspense, Kevin decided that it was enough and went for the leap of faith.

"Did you... ever thought about something else besides training? Like... having a m-mate... or something like that" Asked Kevin a bit nervously with his heartbeat getting faster.

-... Well, more or less. Maybe when I was younger, but I put that aside since I didn't had a potential one at that time. Also because it would mainly had disturbed my training.-

"Never thought about... the loving part of it?" Said Kevin, trying his best so that his voice wasn't shaky.

-... I did, but also put that aside since I'm pretty sure that it's something that wouldn't ever happen to me. Strong and independent females aren't that attractive, especially for a male blaziken.-

"I'm sure someone will surely appreciate you the way you are. After all, you're quite amazing." Reassured Kevin.

Looking at Kevin, Roxy raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean, as a blaziken of course." Nervously corrected Kevin.

-… Anyway, love isn't for me.- Interpreted Kevin.

"Love is not for you? Why?"

Shaking her head, Roxy tried to say differently what she wanted to express.

-I meant to say that I'm not good with love. Training and being physical is pretty much the only thing I can do.-

"Oh. Well, not wanting to argue, but you don't have to know a lot about it to experience it. It just… happens."

-… Anyway, it's not like I would get a potential mate any time soon.-

"Who knows, you may find it in the most unexpected way."

Roxy then began to look suspiciously at him again.

-… Say Kevin, why are you talking about that? Far from me the intention to be mean, but it doesn't really concern you, so why?-

"Well… you know how much I appreciate you so… I… I just want your well-being, that's all."

-… Okay.-

Again, Kevin felt another rock behind his head, but slightly bigger than the last one, hurting him a little.

"I can't do it, so stop it now." Said Kevin, a bit louder than he intended to.

-What can't you do?- Asked Roxy, now intrigued.

"N-nothing." Said Kevin, looking away, ashamed of what he just did.

At this point, it was obvious to Roxy that he was hiding something, but he just couldn't get the courage to do it.

-Can I propose you something Kevin?-

"Hemm… s-sure. What is it?"

-I know that you're hiding something from me and that you can't express it, so here's my deal. You're gonna spare with me and if you manage to land even a hit, you can keep it to yourself. However, if you lose, then you will have to tell me what is going on, and you better tell me the truth, because I know when you lie.-

"Y-you do?"

-As easily as reading a book, or something like that. Never read one of those books you human use.-

"I… don't know."

-Rest assured Kevin, I'll hold back my hits so I won't hurt you.-

Thinking for a moment, Kevin quickly understood that there was no turning back now.

"Have I really have a choice?"

-Well, you can refuse and leave, but running away isn't a really noble thing to do, don't you agree?-

"I… suppose. A-alright then." Complied Kevin, not wanting to look like a coward in front of her.

With Roxy nodding, both of them stood up and went a bit further that had enough space.

-On guard now Kevin.- Said Roxy, already in a fighting position.

"O-okay." He said while getting in a pseudo fighting stance.

-Here I come then.- Said Roxy before launching herself at him at almost full speed.

"Wait!" Loudly said Kevin before trying to shield himself.

However, before Kevin could use his arms as protection, Roxy was already on him and launched a fast and powerful punch that she stopped an inch away from his face.

-You're guard is a bit poor Kevin, you'll have to work on that.- Said Roxy before turning around and moving away from Kevin.

Before she was on her initial spot, Kevin couldn't help but to stare at her plump and athletic rear as it was bouncing lightly at each step she was doing.

-Your turn now Kevin.- Said Roxy, getting in a more defensive position.

"Y-you sure?"

-I am. Unleash everything you have.- Commanded Roxy.

After being a bit hesitant for a few seconds, Kevin finally decided to go for it. After all, it was Roxy he was facing. There was no way he could hurt her even if he really wanted to. After launching himself at her too, Kevin went for the most obvious punch possible, at which Roxy effortlessly blocked with one hand.

-Really insufficient Kevin, speed as much as strength. Again.- She said before gently pushing his arm away.

After another hesitation moment, Kevin went for a different punch. To no one surprise, she easily blocked it again.

-Come on Kevin, I know you can do better than that. Just forget I'm your friend for a moment and attack me with all of your might.- She said, pushing his arm again.

Even though he already knew she wasn't serious, Kevin was getting slightly upset for being countered that easily. Next, he tried to throw a hook with more power, but unfortunately, only to be blocked effortlessly again by the strong blaziken.

-Better, but still insufficient Kevin.-

Getting more upset, Kevin then went for multiples punches. While blocking every hit he was throwing, Roxy then went inside his guard and put a leg behind his before making him lose his balance, forcing him to land on the ground on his back.

-What's the matter Kevin? Already tired?- Provoked Roxy a bit.

Now almost getting angry, Kevin quickly stood up and tried to tackle her. Unsurprisingly enough, Roxy almost didn't move since she was roughly weighting over 200 pounds for a blaziken that its height was a bit more than 6ft. Almost doing nothing to resist, Roxy then felt him grabbing her behind her knees, starting to make her lose her balance. But as soon as she felt that Kevin could pin her on ground, she revert the situation and made sure that he was the one that fell on the ground. However, as Kevin was falling, Kevin hold a good grip on her, forcing Roxy to follow him on the ground before landing on all four above him. Even though he had lost, he couldn't help but feel a bit of nervousness and heat getting him when he saw her that close to him. In that position, it was almost like she was about to rape him at any moment now.

-Your lose Kevin. We had a deal, so tell me now.-

Despite the view, Kevin didn't want to lose, so he tried to use an opening and make her fall on her own back. Upon trying that, Roxy was pretty much caught by surprise and was able to make her roll on her back, with him quickly going over her and pin her arms down. Kevin didn't know if she let him win or that he really got her, but he was now the one on top.

-Congratulation Kevin, I guess it's your win after all.- Said Roxy, not even trying to fight back.

"I… suppose." Said Kevin, slightly panting.

-It means that whatever you're hiding, you don't have to share it if it's not your desire.- Said Roxy, at what Kevin stayed silent. -But if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my training.-

To Kevin, at was now or never. Thinking that he would probably never get an occasion like this, he decided to go for it.

"Roxy?"

-Yes?-

"What if… there's actually someone that… love you the way you are?" Hardly said Kevin.

-… There is? Who could that be?-

Roxy sure was smart, but when it comes to something she never really experienced, her keen eye was not that sharp.

"… Will it be strange… if it wasn't… a… blaziken… or a pokemon whatsoever?"

-… Strange would be a rather harsh word, but it sure would be surprising, since it's very unlikely to happen. Why? Do you know a non-pokemon that loves me?-

(Damn her naivety is cute.) Thought Kevin.

"I… in fact… I do."

-Who is it?- Asked Roxy, still not figuring out who he was talking about.

"It's…"

Raising his head, Kevin saw his three pokemon hidden in the wood, popping there head out and eagerly telling him to go for it.

"It's…"

Looking back at Roxy, he yet again couldn't help but to stare at the face of the one he love. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down before speaking.

"It's… m-me." Finally said Kevin.

-… You? You mean… you, my trainer? My… friend?- Said Roxy, quite shocked and astonished.

"Y-yes Roxy, it's me."

-B-but… but why?- Said Roxy, quite lost at words.

"Since a little while… I love you Roxy. Your strength, your beauty, your kindness, even if it's slightly hidden by your coldness sometime. Everything about you is worth loving." Confessed Kevin with his heart racing.

-I… don't know what to say honestly Kevin.- Said Roxy, looking away with a faint blush.

"You don't have to Roxy. I just… wanted you to know, that's all. It will be more that understandable that it's not reciprocal since, you know, you're a pokemon and not me."

-… I…-

"I just had to tell you. I'll leave to your training now."

Wanting to stand up, Roxy stopped him by holding one of his wrists.

-Wait Kevin. I never said it wasn't reciprocal. It's just… really surprising.-

"Does that mean… that you do too?" Said Kevin with hopes.

-I… don't know Kevin. I do like you, but like I said, I never seriously thought about it, so I'm not quite sure about what I feel for you. You're a really nice friend and good trainer that… was always there for me I suppose.- Said Roxy, now having hard time looking at Kevin.

"It's okay Roxy, you don't have to. Whatever you feel the same way or not, it won't change anything between us. After all, it's not your fault if I love you."

-I… I'm quite confused right now. I… never experienced something like this before.-

"I understand."

-But…-

"…"

-I guess… if I were to try it out, I guess that with someone I trust and like… would be… a good start.-

"… So you…"

-Yeah. If it's what you feel for me, then I see no reason not to try it.- Said Roxy a bit shyly.

Hearing that, an immense wave of joy filled Kevin, barely able to contain his excitement. Looking up again, he saw his three pokemon lowly clapping and fist bumping.

"T-thanks Roxy, it means a lot to me."

-Now I understand why you had hard time telling me.-

"Yeah."

-It also explain why you were always watching me.-

"That…" Said Kevin, fearing that she would find him creepy.

-I don't mind Kevin. Especially now that I know that it was because you were interested in me.-

"Yeah. Since I couldn't tell you, all I could do was to admit your…" Hardly said Kevin.

-… Body?- Finished Roxy.

"… H-how…"

-That too is something I noticed. I frequently caught you watching at my body without you knowing. I know that you're a nice human Kevin, so I only thought that you were just impressed by my body and was admiring it.-

"You sure don't mind being stared at."

-I have to admit that I'm quite proud of my body, so if someone that I like was appreciating it, then it was almost making me happy.-

"Hehe, didn't know my Roxy was that of an exhibitionist." Joked Kevin.

-Well, if it means your pleasure, then maybe.-

"Wow, are you sure you just liked me as a friend?"

At his words, Roxy then went a bit thoughtful.

(He's right, maybe I liked him more than I myself thought. Maybe I even loved him.) Thought Roxy.

-Honestly, I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore.- Said Roxy, looking away.

"Tell me if it's a bit too much for you."

-No… well, a bit but, nothing I can't get used to after a little while.-

"Okay. If it's really okay with you…"

-Yes Kevin. It sure is a quick turn of event, but I'm willing to give it a try. I hope you will be patient with me since I'm new to all of this.-

"Don't worry Roxy, I will. I'm sure that all of you have to do is act normally and everything will come naturally."

-Okay, I'll try.-

"Thanks Roxy."

-Sure thing Kevin. So… does that mean… we have to… mate?- Curiously asked Roxy.

"M-mate? You mean like, having… s-sex?"

-If it's okay you of course Kevin. I'm quite curious about it now, but if you don't feel ready… then I can wait.-

"Well, it's not like I don't want to. If you knew how many time I…"

To prevent himself from saying too much, Kevin abruptly stopped speaking. But unfortunately, Roxy had already heard too much.

-Is that so? Then if you were thinking about mating with me since a while, then it must mean that you're ready.-

"Well… more or less. But I have to tell you that I never did it so…"

-Then we are two in that situation.-

"I… suppose hehe." Nervously laughed Kevin.

-... So, do you want to?-

"If you do, then… m-maybe."

-To be honest, I'm even more curious about it since you told me that you wanted to.-

"Even if I'm a human and not a pokemon?"

-Whatever you may look like, you're still the nice and kind Kevin I know, so no, I don't mind.-

"O-okay then."

For a moment, both of them stared into each other eyes, neither of them knowing what to do.

-By… what do we begin?- Asked Roxy, a bit lost.

"I… don't know."

Looking up again, he noticed that his three pokemon had left them alone so they could be intimate in peace.

(Sure. Now that I really need them, they flee. I sure could have used some tips.)

"Maybe… k-kissing?" Shyly proposed Kevin.

-Kissing? You mean the thing human do with their lips?-

"Y-yeah."

-I'm terribly sorry for disappointing you Kevin, but I think that won't be a nice thing with me.-

"Why?"

-I… don't have lips.-

"Ah, t-true." Said Kevin, looking at her beak. "So, what does blaziken do to express affection?"

-We are not a very affection display kind of species, but the few that does use their head to rub it against the male chest or own head.-

"You mean… like this?" Said Kevin before pressing his head against her neck and rub it.

-Y-yeah… something like that.- Said Roxy, liking the touch more than she anticipated.

"It's… a bit weird." Said Kevin after leaving her neck.

-I suppose that's not how human express love.-

"Not really."

-… Well, we can try the kiss anyway.- Proposed Roxy, wanting to please her trainer.

"Well, it could indeed be weird with your beak."

-We'll stop if you don't like it.-

"… Okay."

With Kevin leaning forwards slowly, Roxy patiently waited for him to arrive. When he was very close, she closed her eyes in anticipation. A moment later, she felt pressure on her beak, but unfortunately, wasn't feeling anything that much. After a moment, she felt the pressure getting away. Opening her eyes, she saw Kevin slowly retreating from her.

"Was it… good?"

-… I'm… very sorry Kevin… but I don't feel a lot of things with that beak.- Said Roxy while tapping on her hard beak with her claws.

"Oh."

-But what about you?-

"It was indeed a bit weird."

-Not as pleasant as human lips, isn't it?-

Unable to answer, Kevin looked away.

-That's okay Kevin. I guess it's something we will have to put aside.- Said Roxy, feeling bad for Kevin.

"I suppose." Said Kevin, not very happy about it.

-But… maybe you can try… kissing somewhere else?- Proposed the blaziken.

"Where?"

Unfortunately for Kevin, the rest of her face, except for her eyes, was pretty much made of the same material as her beak, making her look like she was wearing an iron mask. So he was wondering where she could talk about.

-It's… pretty embarrassing to say that… but… I have a pretty sensitive spot under my side spike, right next to my ear.-

"Why is it that embarrassing?"

-Sharing a weakness is not embarrassing to you?-

"I… guess it would. You want me to try it?"

-Yes. Try to kiss it.- Shyly asked Roxy.

"O-okay."

Kevin was quite surprised at how well she was taking this whole situation after the effect of surprised had passed. With Kevin leaning towards her again, Roxy turned her head to expose the said weakness. Before kissing, Kevin tried to find the spot by gently rubbing. Kevin couldn't have enough of touching her. Surprisingly enough, her body wasn't made of feather, which was a bit strange for a bird like pokemon, but instead made of the very soft fluff like the baby chicken have, but even more softer. After rubbing a moment near her nearly invisible ear, Kevin finally heard Roxy made a very faint moan.

-That's the spot.- Said Roxy, liking the touch.

Still a bit unsure about himself, Kevin slowly but surely continued to lean towards her neck before giving a pretty shy kiss on her spot.

-You can… kiss a bit harder Kevin.- Said Roxy, not enjoying the kiss as much as she would like to.

"Okay."

Trying to be more confident, Kevin put more heart in his next kiss, making it reasonably pleasurable for the blaziken.

-Ooohff.- Lightly moaned in surprise Roxy.

"… Was it better?" Asked Kevin, wanting to be sure.

-Yes Kevin. Feel free to… do it again if you want to.-

After nodding, Kevin then began to kiss her sweet spot multiple times. Only with that, a feeling that she rarely got began to grow inside her, getting slowly aroused.

-That… feels pretty good actually.- Commented Roxy.

Being a bit carried away by her comment, Kevin unconsciously put a hand over her chest and began to rub it.

-I don't know… what you are searching for but…- Said Roxy, enjoying more his touches.

"Oh, sorry." Said Kevin before quickly removing his hand when he noticed where it was.

-Why… did you stop?- Said Roxy, almost sounding unpleased.

"Sorry. I was quite getting into it and I made something inappropriate."

-I don't know if it was inappropriate, but it felt quite pleasant.-

"Really?"

-Yes. Don't be afraid to continue.-

"O-okay." Said Kevin, embarrassed.

Shyly, Kevin then resumes his rubbing on her chest with one hand, feeling its thickness and softness. As expected, he didn't felt any breasts but bare muscles. However, since he loved her and knowing what to expect from a muscular blaziken, it was in no way turning him off. On the contrary, he found himself appealed to her body more than he firstly thought.

-Is… my body not too intimidating for you?- Asked Roxy, a bit afraid that it could found it too muscular for him.

"No… not at all. You're perfect and beautiful in every way Roxy."

-… Thanks Kevin.- Said Roxy, blushing.

As to show affection herself, Roxy pulled him slightly towards her and pressed her head against his neck before rubbing it for a moment. As she was moving her head down after she was done, Kevin followed her and immediately went over her sweet spot to continue kissing her. In the meantime, his hand was again moving by itself and was going lower and lower, making the blaziken moans getting louder little by little. While going down, he realized what he was doing when he felt Roxy stopping him when he was a few inches away from her privates.

"S-sorry Roxy. It happened again."

-Am I that attractive that you can barely contain yourself?- Said Roxy, teasing him a bit.

"I can't deny that I do. You're just… so beautiful and sexy." Answered back Kevin, a bit seductively.

-Hehe, I guess I can understand that. I too have hard time containing myself in front of a juicy meat chunk.-

"Yeah, something like that. Sorry if I go too fast."

-That's okay. It's just that even me… I'm quite embarrassed with that place.-

"You? Embarrassed? That's quite surprising."

-I-I'm still a girl, you know.- Pouted Roxy a bit.

"Haha, yeah, I know. Sorry about that."

-Maybe just… go a bit slower?-

"Sure thing Roxy, anything you want."

After she nodded, Kevin resumed his rubbing but went to her belly, where he felt a well-defined set of abs under her fur.

"Whoa Roxy, you have more abs than me." Commented Kevin, taking his time to feel as much as possible.

-When you train a lot like me, it's almost inevitable. Still like it?-

"Yeah Roxy, don't worry. I think that I like it more than I should actually."

-… Very glad to hear.- Happily said Rosy.

After smiling, Kevin went back to kiss her next to her ear while very slowly moving his hand down south. Still nervous, Roxy put both her hands on Kevin's arm, but without stopping him. When he felt her hands, Kevin stopped moving on his own to look into the blaziken eyes. After a moment, Roxy nodded in acknowledgement, making Kevin resuming his hand movement slowly again. Tightening her grasp on his arm lightly in anticipation while closing her eyes, Roxy felt his hand getting dangerously close to her sacred place. Then, upon arriving at destination, Roxy's body went a bit stiff in surprise, not used to feel something else than herself around there. To Kevin's surprise though, it was quite the feeling. An almost burning and wet entrance was pressing against his hand.

"Whoa Roxy, you look so hot over there."

-I'm… a fire type, what did you expect?- Said Roxy, feeling embarrassed and nervous.

"Eh, I admit my comment wasn't that smart." Said Kevin, laughing a bit nervously.

Then, Kevin waited a few seconds to see if she will protest or say that in the end, she doesn't like it.

-You… can start to… m-move.- Shyly asked Roxy.

Kevin couldn't help but to almost chuckle at the situation. He was always used to see her as a tough and unbendable blaziken that was afraid of nothing. Seeing her that vulnerable and almost scared was so cute to see.

"… Okay. Tell me if you don't like."

-O-of course.- Shyly answered Roxy.

Not sure how to do things, Kevin went a bit thoughtful. But after a moment, he decided that no one will show up to teach him, so he went for it and let his instinct guide him. At first, she began to rub the soaking wet lower lips, feeling more of her very hot love juice. Then, after a few seconds, he felt a tiny something perking up from upper region of the place. When he went for it and began to gently rub it, he felt Roxy grasping her arm stronger as well as doing a surprised but pleased moan.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

-Not in the slightest. You just touched… the most sensitive part of me. Please… keep going but… not too roughly okay?- Said Roxy, starting to feel heat slowly rising inside her.

"Sure thing Roxy."

Doing as asked, Kevin resumed his previous action while being careful not to go too strongly. It seems to be plenty enough as Roxy's moans were back and louder that before. Shortly after, she even began to rub Kevin's arm in pleasure as her leg's claws was scratching the ground.

-That feels… good Kevin. I feel myself… getting a lot hotter.- Lowly moaned Roxy.

"G-good news then." He said after leaving her neck.

Then, as Kevin looked down, an idea struck him.

"Roxy?" He said after stopping.

-Yes Kevin?- Said Roxy, wondering why he stopped.

"There… something I always wanted to try."

-What is it?-

"It's… really embarrassing, so please… don't laugh."

-Why would I do such a thing?-

"… O-okay then. Can I… use my… t-tongue?" He nervously asked.

-Your tongue? You mean on my…-

"Y-yeah." Cut off Kevin.

-Well… it doesn't seem like a very hygienic things to do, but if it's something human likes to do, then I have to at least let you have a try.- Said Roxy, a bit curious about why human would do that.

"T-thanks Roxy. It's supposed to make you feel very good."

-Oh, in that case, do as you please.-

After Kevin nodded, Roxy let go of his arm so he could move freely left before he went between her legs. There, in front of him was a small entrance slightly hidden by soaked fluff around it. Very slowly, Kevin was moving his head closer to it while giving his blaziken some glance from time to time. As he was getting closer, Roxy found the sensation of having a head over there very odd, even a bit uncomfortable, but didn't have the strength to tell him. She told herself that there was a first time for everything. But she was also quite of curious at how good it will feel.

-Gha.- Lowly moaned Roxy.

Soon enough, she could have a glimpse of the possible pleasure that it can provide when she felt Kevin's tongue pressing against her clit. Almost immediately, Kevin began to move it tongue all around it quite gently at first to see if she was enjoying it. After only the first few seconds, he had his response with Roxy's moans getting quite intense.

-It was true… it does feels good.- Said the blaziken, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Pleased with the answer, Kevin went for a bold move and went stronger and faster, quickly making the pokemon cries grow in intensity. After a moment, she had to contain herself not to grab Kevin's head to pull it on her, forcing him to go harder. She instead opted for a more pacifist way.

-Can you… go stronger… please Kevin?- Asked Roxy between moans.

"Sure."

Granting her wish, Kevin went wilder on her, at which she shoved her hand claws on the ground, sinking them on the ground, as well as her feet claws, barely able to contain her desire and pleasure.

-Something… is coming.- Moaned Roxy while twitching a bit.

With Kevin going for the last sprint, it took a couple more seconds for Roxy to feel a pretty intense orgasm hitting her.

-GHAAaa!- Screamed Roxy ecstatically as her body went stiff.

Roxy's orgasm lasted for a couple seconds until her muscles relaxed, going a bit limp on the ground.

-That was… really something Kevin.- She said a bit weakly.

"I'm taking it that you liked it."

-Yes, a lot.-

"Well, from now on, I can… do it as much as you want."

-Thanks for the proposition Kevin. But for now, I have this odd and strong urge to feel something inside me.-

"Oh, yeah. So, you want to go… further?"

-If you're feeling ready for that Kevin. I must admit that I'm quite nervous about that, but I really want to feel you right now.- She said with a small hint of lust in her voice.

"You sure don't mash your words." Said Kevin after chuckling a bit.

-Sorry if I'm a bit blunt right now, but you know me.-

"Yeah, ready to do anything to get what you want. A thing that can be good as well as a bad one."

-You're lucky that I'm a good pokemon then.-

"I do. I'm quite lucky to have you, yes."

-We… can start as soon as you're ready Kevin.- Said Roxy, heavily blushing.

"O-okay. First… I need to take care of… those." Said Kevin before standing up to take out is pants.

However, he stopped mid-way when he realized that Roxy was staring at him.

"Hemmm…"

-… Something wrong?-

"No really. It's just that… I never really got naked in front of someone." Said Kevin embarrassed.

-Oh, I see.-

Roxy then went thoughtful for a few seconds.

-Will it help you if I do it?-

"Do what? Undress me?" Asked Kevin before he received a nod from Roxy as a respond. "I… don't really know what difference it will make but…"

-Sometimes, things are easier when done by someone else, like an object stuck in a wound.- Said Roxy while getting on her knees in front of Kevin.

"Not a very appealing image."

-Sorry. That's the first one that came across my mind.-

"… Well… I guess it could help a bit." Complied Kevin, embarrassed.

-Indeed. Do I have the permission to touch you Kevin?- Asked Roxy before doing anything.

"S-sure Roxy."

At that, she began to unbuttoned his pant and pulled down the zipper before pulling them down.

"How do you know that?" Asked Kevin, impressed at how she knowing how a human pants was working.

-I saw you do it plenty of times before going to sleep Kevin.- Said Roxy in a 'I'm not that stupid' tone.

"F-fair enough." Nervously said Kevin.

When his pants was down, all that was left was his boxers forming a tent.

-I'm… quite flattered that you become like this because of me.- Said Roxy, sounding happy. -Can I… see it?-

"I-if you want to."

Slowly and carefully, Roxy put her clawed finger under Kevin underwear before slowly pulling them out, revealing his throbbing erection.

-Whoa. It's… a bit bigger than I expected.- She said, staring at it.

"W-why? Does my face really tell that I have a small one?" Nervously joked Kevin.

-Not really. It's just that compared to the rest of your body, I didn't expect it to be that size. Can I touch it?-

"Okay but… be careful with your claws. It's quite fragile in a way."

-Understood.-

Really carefully, Roxy coiled her three fingered talon around the shaft. Since she had bird-like rough skin, the touch was a bit cold. But since it was his Roxy, he didn't mind that much.

-So, this is what a human penis looks like.- Commented Roxy.

"Where you… expecting something different?" Half joked Kevin.

-I guess not. I didn't saw a lot of male penises to make comparison.-

"I suppose for a pokemon it may look weird."

-Not weird but, sure, different. I don't even know what to do.-

"You can… move your hand up and down."

-Like this?- Said Roxy before starting to pump him.

"Yeah, that's it." Said Kevin, already feeling pleasure.

For a moment, Roxy continued to pump him until she thought that maybe it wasn't enough.

-Is it… the only thing I must do?- She said while looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

-It doesn't seem like a lot. What does female does to please the male?-

"… W-well, besides the hands, they can also use their mouth, but I…"

-Okay, I get it.- Said Roxy, knowing what he was about to say.

Then, an idea struck her brain.

-Actually… I think there something I can do, but I want you to trust me.-

"You know I do Roxy."

After nodding, Roxy pulled the foreskin all the way down and moved her head closer to his shaft while opening her mouth. Even though he was feeling a bit uncomfortable about the pointy beak getting near his tip, he let her do what she wanted because he indeed trusted her. If she thought about a way to do something without hurting him, there is no way he would say no. She kept moving until Kevin's tip was inside her beak, slowly getting near her throat. Before it hit it, Roxy stopped and gently close her beak, making her pointy beak tip gently rest on his shaft. With the blaziken putting no pressure, Kevin found it pretty enjoyable. She didn't have the wet lips a human have, but the heat that was emanating from there was really pleasurable. However, his pleasure misery wasn't about to end since he felt Roxy's wet and really hot tongue hitting his tip.

"Hmpf." Lowly moaned Kevin.

Not moving, Roxy looked at Kevin with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, you didn't hurt me. But your tongue is… quite something."

Relieved that her plan worked out well, she began to give gentle tongue hit on his tip, softly licking it.

"… Whoa Roxy, it feels… really good." Said Kevin, praising his pokemon.

Pleased with his words, Roxy wanted to please him even more and began to assault him more roughly, making the pleasure more intense. When she was playing at wrapping her tongue around his tip before licking almost eagerly, Kevin quickly noticed that her tongue was not really human like. It was softer, longer and slimmer than a human's one, and obviously, way hotter. Roxy kept doing it for a few minutes when she heard Kevin.

"It feels so good Roxy… I'm already close to cum." Said Kevin, quite pleasured.

For Kevin, it was a way to asked to stop if she didn't want a taste of his personal juice. However, instead of stopping, she only looked at him curiously and kept going.

"There… something that is about to come out Roxy… so if you don't want it in your mouth, you should…"

-… Who said I don't want to?- She said after stopping but still pumping him.

"N-no one... I guess."

After raising an eyebrow, Roxy resumed to where she had left. Shortly after, Kevin felt his climax getting very close. After a short moment, pleasure took over him and Kevin spread his seeds all over the beak of his pokemon. Since it wasn't made to contain a lot of liquid, part of it was drooling from the side of her beak, stained the ground quite a bit. Even took by surprise, the sudden appearance of the fluid didn't choked her and managed to hold a fair amount before leaving the meat rod of the human. While holding the load in her beak, she rolled her tongue a couple times in order to taste the thing before swallowing.

-… The taste isn't half bad.- She said, sitting on her feet.

"Sorry. It felt so good that I couldn't hold on much longer."

-No big deal Kevin. I'm not an expert in the matter, but if you shot your semen that quickly, it must mean that I did pretty well.-

"… Y-yes, you did." Said Kevin, a bit shyly.

-I'm quite happy to see that I did well for my first time.-

"Yeah, it's like you were naturally good at this."

-I just followed my instinct.-

"That's a pretty odd instinct if it knows how to please a human."

-Hmmm… I wouldn't say odd, but sure questionable.- Said Roxy, getting in a cute thoughtful expression.

"Well, at least you didn't disliked it so, it's a plus I suppose."

-You're a good human Kevin, the opposite would have been the thing that surprises me.-

"Thanks Roxy."

-No problem Kevin.- She warmly said. -But do you think… we can go further?-

"Well, just looking at your body is enough to make ready again, but it sure depends on you if you want to. After all, it still pretty fresh for us."

-Eh, you know I don't back up from anything. Like I said, I never thought about that seriously, but now I'm quite curious. I always finish what I've started by going until the end.-

"Not only that, but is it really okay for you to give your first time to me, a human?"

-Human, pokemon, I don't see much difference here. Anyway, I like you a lot Kevin, maybe even love you.-

"Maybe?"

-I never experienced love. But I guess the feeling I have towards you must something close to that since I'm willing to do anything for you.-

"… Yeah, I think it can be counted as love."

-Then yes Kevin. I want the one that I love to be my first time.- She said before lying on her back.

"O-okay." Said Kevin, getting on his knees as Roxy spread her legs to let access to Kevin.

-But let me return you the question Kevin. Do you want me, a pokemon, to be your first time?- She asked with a concerned tone.

"… More than anything else." Said Kevin when he was on all four above her.

-Then there is no more room for doubt anymore now.- She said before wrapping her arms around the human's neck.

"… Yeah, you're right."

-… I'm ready… whenever you are Kevin.- Said Roxy with a slight hint of nervousness.

After nodding, Kevin then a bit clumsy gets himself in position and pressed his tip against her entrance.

"Whoa Roxy, I can already feel your heat from here." Said Kevin, barely imagining how the inside was.

-You should prepare yourself Kevin, because the inside is way hotter.-

"Not very reassuring."

-You know that I'm the honest type of girl.-

"Yeah, I do. Okay, let's try that then."

Slowly, Kevin began to push in. Oddly, he didn't felt any resistance, which was meaning that she didn't have hymen, which was quite convenient since he forgot to tell her that it could have hurt.

"Humpf." Slightly moaned Kevin when his tip was already in.

The more he was pushing, the hotter it was getting. Really soft and quite tight, her inside was almost unbearable as her scorching temperature was almost unbearable.

-Ghya.- Lowly moaned Roxy.

"Holy…" Almost cursed Kevin, feeling like his shaft was in an oven.

-Told… you.-

"Does it… hurt?" Asked Kevin, concerned.

-Even though it's… a bit of a weird new sensation… no, it doesn't.- Reassured Roxy.

"Okay. Are you ready for me to move?"

-S-sure, go ahead.- Said Roxy, tightening her arms around hid neck a bit in anticipation.

Trying to calm himself down from the already strong pleasure he was feeling, Kevin began to move backward.

"Gha." Moaned Kevin while feeling his legs getting limb for a second due to the intense pleasure.

-You… okay Kevin?-

"More… or less. You feel way too good Roxy. I don't know if I will be able to hold very long.

-Do… as much as you can.- Encouraged Roxy.

"… O-okay, I'll… try."

Now that only the tip was inside, Kevin moved back all the way in again slowly, only the feel the same amount of excruciating pleasure.

(That's unbelievable at how good she feels.) Thought Kevin, trying his best to contain himself.

However, it wasn't much of a success since another climax was already close after only a few slow trusts. Getting mad with pleasure, Kevin did the worse thing he could do and went faster, resulting with him exploding inside the scorching flesh walls of the fire/fighting pokemon.

"HMNNggg!" Moaned Kevin, containing an ecstatic growl.

-Yhaa.- Softly moaned Roxy when she felt the fluid filling her.

After a few seconds, Kevin relaxed after his orgasm was done.

"I'm… sorry." Apologized Kevin, feeling a bit down.

-For… what?- Asked Roxy, still having her head a bit in the cloud from the little pleasure she felt.

"I… came too fast, making you unable to feel a lot of pleasure yourself."

-It's not important Kevin. Since it was slightly hurting inside, it's not that bad after all.-

"It hurts?"

-Just a little, don't worry. You know it's my first time, so the passage isn't very spacious and used to intruder.-

"… F-fair enough." Said Kevin before nervously laughing a little.

-Anyway, there is always another time. We don't have to rush things.-

"Well… maybe 'another time' could be right now already."

-How so?-

"You're bare heat is enough to keep me… hard."

-… Oh, you're right.- Said Roxy after contracting her inside a bit while lightly moving. -I guess there's nothing to worry about then. You will be able to take another chance right away.-

"Eh, yeah. I don't know if I'll be able to better though" Said Kevin a bit shyly.

-Just do as much as you can Kevin. I lived all my life without it, so I can wait a little for you to recover if it's the last time.-

"… Thanks Roxy, you're a very kind blaziken. No wonder why I love you."

-C-come on now, you should began before my heat make you come again.- Said Roxy, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Alright. But what about the pain?"

-I'm sure it will fade away after a little while. Don't mind it, I felt worse.-

"Still…"

-Please Kevin, continue.- Almost begged Roxy.

"… O-okay."

Still in the same position, Kevin resumed his previous action and start to move his hips back and forth, slowly again.

-I'll… try to loosen up a bit. Maybe it will help you.- Said Roxy before relaxing her internal muscles as much as she was able to, making her love tunnel less constricting for Kevin.

Even though Kevin was already slightly used to her temperature, making herself less narrow was helping him a lot. Thanks to that, he could go a bit faster so Roxy could also feel good, at which he was very glad to hear her moan frequently.

-That's… it Kevin, it feels… very good.- Said Roxy with her moan getting slowly louder.

"I'm… very glad to hear that… but I don't think… I'll be able to make you cum."

Roxy wanting to say that it didn't matter for her, but knowing him, she knew that it was for him.

-Then… let me help you.- She said before putting a hand over her clit before starting to masturbate with her fingers while being careful with her claws like always, making her love juice to overflow at the same time.

"Thanks… Roxy."

-No… problem.-

Due to pleasure, both of them had hard time to speak, so they mostly went silent from now on, only making pleasured moans and growls alongside with the squishy intercourse noises. To everyone's happiness, Kevin was able to hold on longer than before, making it more enjoyable for everyone. Nevertheless, it wasn't saving Kevin from getting close to another climax after a few minutes.

"I'm… close again." Said Kevin, focusing almost all of his willpower to hold on longer.

-Me… too.- Said Roxy before starting to masturbate faster.

While getting dangerously close to his climax, Kevin felt the inside of the blaziken getting hotter and tighter, alongside with twitching a bit.

(Oh god…) Thought Kevin.

A few trusts later, he felt Roxy getting awfully tight and hot while hearing her screaming ecstatically with her back arching a bit. With that, it was once again too much for Kevin and exploded inside her another time while containing an orgasmic growl. When both of them were done, Kevin felt the tiredness get him and dropped himself on the blaziken chest.

-Congratulation Kevin… you made… me orgasm.- Said Roxy, light headed.

"Thanks… to you." Answered Kevin, panting a little.

-Don't bother with details.- She said before wrapping her arms around his back.

Not really having the head to argue, Kevin just stayed there a moment, savoring the moment they had shared and the one they were right now.

"… But… that was… that felt very good Roxy."

-It indeed does Kevin.- Said Roxy, petting the human's head a little.

"But I guess I'll need more training in order to be able to do it longer and please you."

-Whenever you need to, just ask me, I'll gladly help you with that.- Said Roxy with almost lewd eyes.

"Thanks Roxy. But… does that mean that… we can be… a c-couple?"

-… I thought we were already were the second we started.-

"Hehe, true I suppose. But…" Said Kevin before starting to look a bit sad.

-What's wrong?-

"I'm just wondering if… being… well, mate, will disturb your training."

-… Well…- Started to say Roxy, not wanting to see her human sad. -I sure do hold dear my training…-

At those words, Kevin looked even sadder.

-But… I'm sure I can make a few holes here and there so we can pass a bit of time together.-

"Really?" Asked Kevin, at which Roxy answered with a nod. "Thank you Roxy, thank you. I love you so much." Said Kevin before going for a pretty strong hug, knowing that he couldn't hurt her anyway.

-No problem Kevin. After all, we do exercise a bit when doing it, so it's not really a problem.-

"True. But that will more the case when we will be able to do it more than a few minutes."

-I guess we have a lot and a lot of training session ahead.- Said Roxy, almost making Kevin hard again with those mere words.

"Geez Roxy, you go into that rather quickly."

-Don't you?-

"… Touché."

-Nothing escapes my keen eyes.-

"Nope, nothing." Agreed Kevin while putting his head next to hers before they began to nuzzle each other for a moment.

-… You should get back to the others, or else they will get worried and will come for you, only to see us like this.-

"Good point." Said Kevin before standing up, helping Roxy to so do when on his feet.

Even though he knew that his zangoose, scizor and flareon would prevent the others to do so, he played along, not wanting her to know that they were already aware of them.

"I'll leave to your training then."

-Thanks.- Said Roxy before Kevin turned around to leave her alone. -And Kevin?-

"Yes?"

-I don't want you to think that I'm ashamed of what we did, but the others… don't really need to know about this.-

"… Of course." Agreed Kevin, knowing that she just wanted to keep her prideful image.

After joining back the others, the rest of the day went pretty normally with Skaar and the two others acting mostly like nothing happen, beside some grin when they we relooking at him and Roxy. Even though Roxy didn't know that the three of them were already knowing about them, both of them wanted to keep it pretty much secret, which means that everyone was aware of their relation after a few days. As time passed between them, Kevin grew more resilient to Roxy's tightness and temperature, thanks to a regular practice, but also to the other members of his team giving him tips at how to keep up with her, especially his flareon since he was a fire type himself. Every time they were talking about it, Kevin could have just died from embarrassment. Oddly though, something changed a bit in Roxy. After they began mating, she grew a bit more aggressive and performant in battles. Kevin thought that their little sessions were making her stronger, but everyone in the team knew that it was only because she wanted to impress him as much as possible.


	12. HumanXDragonair

"Mom?" Asked a young boy.

"Yes?" Answered the boy's mother.

"Why do I have to go to there?"

"Because you know at this period of the year mommy has to work extra hard. Your grandfather is the only one that can take care of you at this time."

"But it's boring there. All he does all day long is fishing." complained the boy.

"That's just his thing Steven. If you were more attentive, maybe you could learn a thing or two."

"But I don't care about fishing."

"Don't speak like that, okay? Whether you like it or not, I will stay with your grandfather for the next two weeks like every year."

Sighing angrily, Steven the young boy gave up on the argument and looked through the window of the car he was in with his mother, taking him to his grandfather's place. Since the trip was lasting for a few hours, they left home in the morning so the mother could be back before evening. A little bit passed noon, they both were close to their destination. After taking one last turn, they proceeded on a road that quickly turned into a dirt one through a forest. Maybe a mile later, they saw a house in the distance that was in front of the biggest lake of the region; Crystal Lake (Not the one with Jason). Driving through the backyard, they saw Steven's grandfather moving things from a small fishing boat to a nearby shed. After parking, both Steven and his mother left the car to go greet the man.

"Hi there Lucy, nice to see you," Saluted the old man when he noticed them.

"Nice to see you too Gasper," the mother answered.

"That time of the years already huh?"

"Indeed. I can still count on you for the next two weeks?"

"Of course. Steven is really calm and no trouble, which is kind of rare for a kid of that age."

"Great. See you in two weeks. Be careful now Steven," Said Lucy before giving her son a quick kiss on the forehead and returning in the car without him.

"So Steven..." started Gasper after the car was gone. "You still don't want go fishing with me?"

"No thanks," simply responded Steven.

"You won't get bored like every time?"

"I'm fine. I sometime have fun with wild pokemon."

"Careful with them. They may be smart and docile, but some can be nasty sometime."

"I know."

"... Well, I'm not the type of grandfather to imprison his grandson, so I'm okay with it."

"Thanks."

"However, if you ever come back with a scratch caused by a pokemon, it will be the last time, all right?"

"Understood."

"Good. As soon as the boat is unloaded, I'm gonna cook us something for diner. Care to help me so it goes faster?"

"Sure."

For the next couple of minutes, the little boy helped his grandfather until it was time get inside for diner. After a good meal, Steven went outside to go sit on a tiny docking bridge for Gasper's boat, looking at the lake and the horizon. Surely he didn't like this place a lot due to being boring, but this spot was his little safe heaven, where he could relax in peace. Even though Gasper agreed by telling him to be careful, he was still keeping an eye on him. Steven was there for almost an hour now when he saw a bit further from the dock some splashes coming from the water.

(Probably just some fishes,) thought Steven, not paying much attention to it.

However, he was getting more curious as the splashes were getting more intense and closer to the edge. At this moment, he saw the tail and the head of a small creature, trapped in something and trying to get free.

(A pokemon in trouble?) he thought before leaving the dock to go at the edge of the lake.

Steven never really had a particular interest in pokemon, but he was nonetheless a nice boy that didn't want to abandon a living creature that could need help. When he was at the edge of the lake, Steven still couldn't tell if it was a pokemon or not due to the distance. It wasn't very far, but if Steven wanted to help it, he had to get wet. His grandfather always told him never go in the water alone and without the proper gears, but maybe it was a matter of time for the creature. Accepting the consequences, Steven finally decided to get in and walked towards the creature. When close enough, he had water at belly level and could see that the creature was indeed a pokemon, called dratini, all tangled in a fish net. Getting closer again, the dratini seemed to struggle even more, probably due to fear.

"Calm down please, I'm not here to hurt you," tried to reassure Steven.

Not working, he moved towards it while looking not threatening as much as possible before gently touching. To his surprised, it seems to have worked as the pokemon calmed down to stared at Steven.

"Let's get rid of this."

Now that the pokemon wasn't furiously struggling anymore, Steven managed to easily set the dratini free from the fish net.

"There you go," announced Steven before the pokemon dived under water.

A second later, the dratini popped its head out to the surface to stare at him a moment before diving for good.

"Steven!" almost yelled his grandfather in the distance. "Get out of there this instant!"

After quickly complying, Steven saw his grandfather rushing towards him.

"What's the meaning of this Steven?" asked Gasper when near him. "You know I don't want you to go in the lake unsupervised."

"I know, but a pokemon was in trouble."

"…In trouble you say?" he repeated while quickly scouting the lake.

"Yes. It was trapped into a fish net, so I had to help it," explained Steven while pointing at the said fish net he dropped at the edge.

"Well, you saved a pokemon as well as retrieving my lost net, so I can hardly be mad at you," replied Gasper while rubbing his head. "Let's go get you some dry clothes before you catch a cold."

Upon nodding, Steven got inside the house to change clothes and finally get diner. When it was bedtime, Steven relived in his head what happened today.

(I saved a pokemon,) proudly thought Steven.

Feeling like a hero, Steven rolled on his side on the bed to finally get some sleep.

A couple of years later.

Now a full adult, Steven was driving his own car towards his grandfather's house. Since he never went back there after that time he saved that dratini due to being old enough to care for himself at home, Steven decided that it was time to pay him a little visit. When driving next to the old man's house, he was glad to see that almost nothing had changed. Knowing that his grandfather was fishing in the morning almost every day, Steven was parking his car next to the as it was a little bit past noon. Stepping out of the car, Steven went to the front door to knock.

"Coming," said an old voice behind the door. "... Steven!" exclaimed Gasper after opening the door.

"Hi grand'pa. Long time no see."

"Long time no see indeed. Come on in."

"Sure." he replied before getting in with Gasper closing the door behind.

"What brings you here?" inquired Gasper.

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to visit in my two weeks day off of the job."

"Oh, I'm glad you thought about me," chuckled the old man.

Both of them then went to the kitchen before sitting at the table.

"Well, besides you, I'm not very close with my family. After all, you took care of me a couple times when my mother wanted to get rid of me for weeks."

At that, Gasper looked at his grandson a bit funnily.

"I'm aware since a little while now. Besides, I never felt a lot of love coming from her." shared Steven.

"... Well, from what I know your mother never have been the very affectionate one."

"At least I'm not a mama's boy, thanks to that."

"Haha, strange way to see the bright side of it," laughed Gasper.

For the rest the afternoon, they mostly chattered until it was getting rather late.

"Alright, so what's the plan Steven?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go fishing tomorrow."

"You? Fishing? Are you feeling okay, Steven?" inquired Gasper, almost worried.

"Ah, nice one, but it's true that I don't feel well. I've been feeling quite down lately, thanks to my girlfriend that gives me trouble or my job putting pressure on me."

"Ahh, girls. That's why I stay single."

"She was okay until recently."

"You know why?"

"Nope. She's getting more distant and I think things aren't working out anymore."

"Don't give up Steven. Give it some time and maybe things will get better on their own."

"Maybe."

"Anyway, if you want to go fishing tomorrow, we'll have to go to sleep. Best time to fish is early in the morning."

"All right. Hope you don't mind giving me a little class."

"Not at all. You'll see, it's very easy."

As the day was pretty much done, both of them headed upstairs with Gasper in his room and Steven in the guest one. Used to sleep for a bit longer, Steven's grandfather had to wake him up at 5 a.m. for their fishing trip the next day. After hardly getting up, Steven went downstairs to get breakfast with Gasper.

"Do fishing always has to be that early?" asked Steven while eating.

"It's the best time since the water is at its calmest."

"What are we gonna fish exactly?"

"No pokemon if you were wondering."

"Okay."

When done with breakfast, they headed outside. After Steven helped getting everything they needed inside the boat, they went off on the lake.

"Fishing is very simple. You put bait on your hook and throw your line far aways" professed Gasper while getting his grandson's fishing rod ready.

"Got it."

After he took it, Steven did as instructed and threw his line as far as possible.

"Not bad for a beginner," praised Gasper. "It could have gone further, but it should do the work."

After Gasper threw his own line, it took a moment before the old man break the silence.

"So... how's life?"

"Well, not much. Like I told you yesterday, not very well with my girlfriend."

"What about your mother?"

"Haven't talked to her since a while now."

"You should from time to time. I know she may not have been the best mother in the world, but she still is."

"We'll see."

Then, a few seconds after he stopped speaking, Steven line began to be pulled.

"Oh, I think I got one."

"Already?" queried Gasper, quite surprised. "You may be better at this than I expected."

"Did you even doubt?" joked Steven while reeling.

Unfortunately, after a few seconds of reeling, the line got loose again like if the catch escaped.

"Shit, I lost it," cursed Steven.

"It happens. Just reel in so you can put another bait."

After getting the hook of the water, Steven was a bit dumbfounded.

"The bait is still there," he informed while looking at his grandfather.

"You're lucky today. Looks like you have another chance. Throw it back."

Doing as told, Steven tossed his line once again, hoping to get the next one. Luckily, he didn't wait long before his fishing rod began to be pulled again.

"Don't lose it this time," encouraged Gasper.

"Trying to," replied Steven, reeling hard.

However, as he was just a few inches away from retrieving his catch, the fish escaped again.

"Damnit! Well, I still have the bait," told Steven with the hook his hand.

"Well, either you're very unlucky, or a fish is playing with you."

"I didn't know fish were that smart."

"Maybe a pokemon, but I'm not sure since I don't even know if there some in there."

"It's almost your lake and you don't know what's in?" half joked Steven.

"I know there's fish and that's what I care about. Pokemon are rare around here and diving isn't my thing, so no, I don't know if there's pokemon at the bottom of that lake," retorted Gasper.

Just at that moment, both of them felt the boat hitting something, or rather something hitting the boat. The impact was pretty weak, but strong enough to make it shaky.

"What was that?" asked Steven.

"I don't know," answered Gasper before feeling another weak hit. "But it never happened before. But whatever it may be, it doesn't want us on the lake. We should leave," he continued before starting to pack his things.

"We're gonna leave like that?"

"Always respect the nature. If it wants me to take a day off from fishing, I'll comply."

"…Alright," conceded Steven, more or less deceived.

"Don't worry, there's always next day."

"Yeah."

When everything was packed up, both of them went back on land.

"It's actually not that bad of a thing since I had some inside work to do in the house," told Gasper as they were leaving the boat. "Feel free to help me if you want to."

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna stay near the lake for a moment."

"You really seem bothered."

"I'm not gonna lie, that's one of the main reason why I came here, to relax a bit."

"I see. It all makes sense now. Well, if you ever need to talk, an old man like me could be helpful."

"Thanks grandpa."

After he nodded, Gasper then left Steven alone to go do his things inside his home. When he was in, Steven went to the edge of the dock bridge and sat with his legs a few inches above the water. As he was looking at the horizon, Steven sighed.

"... Well, looks like luck isn't really on my side lately."

Then, after sighing again, Steven felt a water jet hitting his legs.

"Huh?" he wondered, looking under him, but only to see nothing.

(Must have been a fish splashing,) he thought before looking at the horizon again.

However, a few seconds after that, he felt another water jet hitting him.

"Damnit!" he cursed before changing place.

More to the right, Steven thought he would be at peace now, but it was until he felt something sneaking under his pants, feeling a wet and slimy texture over his leg.

"What the!" he exclaimed before retreating his leg.

Now curious, Steven got on his knees and moved his head close to the water to see what was going on. For a moment, he didn't see anything, but quickly saw a pair of black eyes appearing from the depth. Moving closer, Steven stared suspiciously at what he would guess was a living creature slowly moving towards the surface. Then, he only had the time to see that the creature had blue and white skin with weirdly shaped white ears before a huge jet of water hit his face with some getting in his nose.

"Pfha." growled Steven while brushing the water away on his face.

After heavily breathing with nose to get rid of the liquid, Steven stared at the bottom of the lake once again to see the creature still staring at him from under the water. By the look of it, it was almost looking amused.

"Wait until I get my hands on you," he madly threatened before plunging his hands on order to try to catch the creature.

Obviously, the creature easily escaped Steven's grasp, making him growl in frustration. However, before he had the time to withdraw his hands, something that was looking like a blue tentacle grasped them. Before he could understand what was happening, Steven was pulled off of the bridge. Immediately after getting underwater, the thing that was around his wrists suddenly let go of him so he could go back to the surface. After popping his head out, Steven took a big breath of air while starting to swim on place.

"What was that?" groaned Steven while looking around him.

A few seconds later, he felt something tapping on his back, making him turn around, but only to see nothing. Immediately after, he felt another tap on his back. Whatever it was, Steven wanted to be faster and turn as quickly as he could and find himself face-to-face to a snake-like blue pokemon with angelic shaped ears and a horn. After Steven's heart skipped a beat, the pokemon shot a weak water jet on his face.

"Phhaw," spat Steven before rubbing his face with one hand.

When he looked back in front of him again, Steven heard the pokemon making cute and soothing noises while slightly shaking its head, like if it was laughing at him.

"I don't find it especially funny," told Steven, unamused.

Smiling, the pokemon popped the tip of its tail before splashing a bit of water at him.

"Stop it," commanded the human.

Happily squeaking with her beautiful noises, the pokemon made a 360 around him before getting of front of him again but closer.

"Seeing how mischievous you seem to be, I'm guessing you're the one that messed with us the entire day."

The pokemon's answer was to nod with a happy squeak.

"Thanks for your honesty. Can you help me now to get out of here?"

Nodding again, the pokemon used its tail to raise Steven from the water before dropping him on the docking bridge.

"Great. I'm all wet now. Good thing it's pretty hot today," said Steven when sitting at the edge of the bridge. "So, I'm guessing you're a pokemon, right? A dragonair if I remember correctly."

This time, the pokemon looked at Steven with a sad face while letting out a sad cry.

"You feeling all right?" asked Steven, noticing that.

With a few angelic squeaks, the dragonair tried to explain something at the human.

"I'm sorry, I don't really understand pokemon," apologized Steven.

For a moment, the dragonair got even sadder until an idea struck it. Giving a last squeak, the pokemon moved a bit backward and began to struggle for no reason at the surface of the water, like if it was being attacked, or rather, trapped in something.

"Whoa, you okay there?" inquired Steven, worried.

Stopping, the pokemon nodded while staring at him, like if it was waiting for a reaction.

"Okay," said the human, finding the dragonair a bit weird. "…Wait?! Can you…do that again?" asked Steven, looking at the pokemon a bit suspiciously.

Nodding, the dragon type pokemon did its previous action one more time.

"It's strange. It kind of reminding me something." mentioned Steven, looking at the pokemon.

For almost a minute, both of them stared at each other.

"I got it!" exclaimed the human. "You're the pokemon I saved from that fish net when I was a kid, right?"

As he finally remembered, the pokemon began to happily move all around in excitement while letting out joyful cries.

"Damn, sorry for not remembering," apologized Steven again.

Shaking its head, the dragonair got close to the human and pressed its head against his chest, nuzzling him.

"Hehe, happy to see you too, and in top shape at that." replied Steven, gently petting the pokemon. "So, how you doing?" he asked after the pokemon let go of him.

Happily growling again, the dragonair made a few circle in the water, meaning she was doing fine.

"Great. Me too," lied Steven, making the dragon pokemon squeak happily while swimming around. "You seem to really like swimming. Does it not get boring after a while? Well, I guess there's nothing you can do about it if you can only live there."

Faintly grinning, the dragonair used the power of its tail to propel itself of the water before landing next to Steven.

"Oh. Well, if you can on land, it's another story."

Happily moaning, the pokemon coiled itself around Steven before nuzzling him again.

"Very affectionate I see." replied Steven. "I wish my girlfriend was like that." he added, a bit sadly.

Concerned, the dragonair squeaked worryingly.

"Don't worry about me, it's nothing," lied Steven.

"Steven?" said a voice behind him.

Turning his head, Steven saw his grandfather standing and staring at them.

"What is happening?" he asked, almost on guard.

"Don't worry grandpa, he's a very nice pokemon," reassured Steven.

Unhappy with the word 'he', the dragonair scolded the young human with an upset face and cry.

"Hem... she's a nice pokemon?" he corrected, at which the dragonair happily squeak. "She's the pokemon I saved years ago, remember?"

"How can I forget? It was the last time we saw each other until today." replied Gasper while the dragonair got near him.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't be." replied Gasper as the dragonair bowed in front of him. "…It's your mother's fault for not bringing you here anymore." he added before gently petting the female dragonair.

"True I guess."

"And I'm sure that after that, you were too busy with school."

"Also true." pointed out Steven before the dragonair went near him again.

"Well, at least she seems to be a friendly pokemon."

"I think too." agreed Steven, petting the dragonair, making her squeak in glee.

"If she motivates you to come here more often, she's more than welcome around here." told Gasper, making the pokemon nuzzle Steven affectionately.

"I think she's happy to hear that." retorted Steven, with what Gasper chuckled before leaving them.

After that day, Steven did his best to come visit his grandfather as much as possible. Coming almost every weekend, Steven was passing most of his day with the dragonair, having fun or talking. Since the pokemon could also be on land, they could from time to time take walks in the woods. Over time, they grew quite close to each other as the dragonair became his best friend. Even though she couldn't talk back, she understood him and could react in consequence. However, one day, Steven came to visit with his moral at its lowest. Immediately after he sat on the docking bridge, the dragonair popped it's head from the water, happily squeaking.

"…Hi girl," bemoaned Steven.

With a very concerned face, the dragonair moaned worryingly.

"It's…nothing," lied Steven.

Not liking being lied to, the dragonair growled at him, upset.

"I know it's obvious I'm lying, but what will it change if I tell you? Things will stay the same," sadly replied Steven.

Now getting rather mad, the dragonair splashed some water at Steven's face.

"…Alright, you win," complied Steven, rubbing his face. "I'm glad to announce you that I'm now single," told Steven with fake happy tone.

At this instant, the dragonair regretted to have insisted as the news pierced her heart a little. Even if she was a pokemon, she knew what he had lost and was making her feel really bad for him. Naturally, the first thing she did was to go nuzzle him in a very reassuring way.

"Thanks girl, but I don't feel very affectionate right now," denied Steven before gently pushing her away.

For a moment, the dragonair got even sadder until she get an idea. Wanting to get his attention, she did her most beautiful cry she could ever do. After he raised his head to look at her, the pokemon popped the tip of her tail out of the water before motioning him with it to come over.

"What is it girl?"

After splashing the water a few times, she motioned him again to come.

"You want me to get in there with you?" asked Steven, at which the dragonair nodded. "…Alright, let me just get my swimsuit. Whoa…"

As soon as he stood, the dragonair had other project and pulled him into the water, not letting him to go anywhere.

"…Phaw! That was so unnecessary," told Steven, slightly upset.

After the dragonair giggled, she went next to him and made one of his arm go around her body.

"Care to explain?"

After giving a smile for an answer, the dragonair began to drag Steven across the lake.

"Where do you bring me?"

Not responding, the pokemon only looked at him with caring eyes. For a little while, the dragonair kept swimming with Steven hooked to her until he saw a waterfall in the distance.

"Would look at that. I've been here lots of time and I never noticed that there was a waterfall around here," commented Steven.

Still swimming, the dragonair was heading towards the waterfall, making the human wonder what she had in mind. When close to it, the pokemon dived underwater and passed under it. Luckily for Steven, he didn't have to hold his breath for long as the dragonair swam faster and out of the water after just a couple of seconds. But then he almost lost it when he saw where he was now. Behind the waterfall and a rock wall was cave where both of them were right now. However, this cave was no ordinary cave. This one was rather spacious for a single room one and had orange crystals all over the walls that were slightly glowing, enlightening the place a bit. Strangely, the place was really warm.

"Whoa…" expressed Steven, baffled by the sight.

Releasing him, the dragonair helped him to go on the surface floor before doing the same.

"That's quite an awesome place," he commented.

As the dragonair squeaked happily, Steven looked around and couldn't help but to feel that this place has this strange home-like vibes.

"Wait, is it…your home?" asked Steven, at which the dragonair nodded. "Well…thanks and it's a very nice place, but why did you bring me here? Not that I don't like it or anything, I'm just wondering."

At that question, the dragonair couldn't hide a small blush before looking away.

"Don't be scared girl, you can tell me, or rather, show me because, you know…"

Facing him again, the dragonair looked at Steven with slightly scared but sparkly eyes, deeply diving into his. After a short moment of hesitation, the dragonair slowly and carefully coiled her body around his with her head facing his a few inches away from it. At this moment, Steven could almost physically feel the burning passion rising in her eyes.

"...Girl?" wondered Steven, starting to feel an adrenaline rush.

The dragonair then gently nuzzled him. It wasn't the first time she nuzzled him, but this time, it had a different feeling. A feeling Steven hasn't felt since a long time ago. When she was done with her nuzzling, the dragonair had her head even closer than before to Steven's, with the passion still growing in her eyes. As both of them were staring at each other eyes, the dragonair very slowly moved her head forwards until her lips was on Steven ones, starting kissing him. Surprised, shocked and astonished, Steven eyes went wide open and froze in place. Luckily for him, the kiss didn't last long, so he could start processing what just happened when she broke it.

"...I...what was...what?" babbled Steven, confused like he never has been before.

A bit worried, the dragonair lowly moaned in concern with a slightly sad face.

"…N-no, d-don't worry, y-you di-didn't anything wrong." stuttered Steven, starting to get very nervous.

A bit reassured, the dragonair moaned again in concern.

"It's just…v-very surprising, that's all, hehe," he said before nervously laughing. "It's very un-unexpected."

At this point, the pokemon noticed that he was getting shaky due to the nervousness and shock. Softly moaning, the dragonair brushed her tail on Steven's back, trying to reassure him.

"J-just wanting to be sure; do you r-really...have those kinds of f-feelings towards...m-me?"

Smiling a bit, the dragonair leaned towards him and kissed him once again. Even though the effect of surprise was weaker, Steven still didn't return it due to not knowing what he should.

"...I...don't know what to t-think about this honestly," said Steven, rubbing his neck nervously.

Growling a bit sadly, the dragonair looked away.

"No no, I'm not rejecting you," reassured the human. "It's just...I still have a hard time believing it's happening to me, and also, if it's really okay."

Facing him again, the dragonair looked at him with an interrogative expressive.

"I mean...a pokemon with a human...is it all right?"

The pokemon's answer was to nuzzle him affectionately.

"You don't mind, do you?" asked Steven, at which the dragon pokemon shook her head.

Steven then took a moment to think about it. As he was hesitating, the dragonair stared at him with hope filling her eyes.

"…Well, if… you really don't mind…"

Quickly, joy began to overflow from the dragonair and went for a strong nuzzle, moaning happily while doing so.

"Hehe, I guess I made someone happy today."

When done with her nuzzling, the dragonair was looking at Steven with more than just passion in her eyes, there were now filled with lust.

"So...what now?"

Grinning lewdly, the dragonair uncoiled herself from him and began to crawl like a snake behind him. Turning his head, Steven saw that the pokemon had stopped to motion him to follow. Doing as told, Steven stood up and began to tail the pokemon. Soon enough, both of them were in front of a concave rock plate, making it look like an oversized bird trough. As Steven was wondering what it could be, the dragonair crawled in it. Before she was entirely in, she brushed the tip of her tail against one of Steven's cheeks in a very seductive manner.

"I see. It's a bed…sorta," guessed Steven.

With a lustful expression, the dragonair motioned him to get in as well with her tail.

"O-okay." he nervously replied before sitting at edge of the rock plate.

Unhappy with his position, the pokemon wrapped a big part of her tail around him and pulled him in the middle of the rock plate, where the elevation was at its lowest. Slowly and seductively, the dragonair coiled herself around Steven once again, almost trapping him. As soon as she was in position, she began to kiss him again, but slightly more fiercely.

"Y-you're quick to g-get into b-business I see," said Steven, still nervous with an increased heartbeat pace when she broke the kiss.

After a soft and low moan, the pokemon began to kiss him once again while shoving her tail inside Steven shirt, starting to fondle him. Still kissing him, she quickly began to go lower and lower until she was at his belly level. Then, she tried to discreetly push her tail inside his pants. As soon as she touches his semi-hard member, Steven got surprise by the slightly cold contact and broke the kiss.

"What...are you...doing?" inquired Steven, not knowing what to do or say.

Smiling lewdly, the dragonair wrapped a small part of her tail around his shaft and began to gently pump him, as well as teasing his tip with the tip of her tail. Even though Steven was finding the whole situation wrong, he couldn't fight back for two reasons. The first one was because she was a rather big pokemon that could easily outpowers him, and the second one was because the pokemon knew what she was doing and was making the human really aroused. Before Steven was completely hard, the dragonair dexterously grabbed his pants with her snake-like body before pulling them down. Upon seeing the human in all of his glory, the pokemon lewd smile grew wider while going a bit faster on her pumping.

"I...don't think we should...do that," tried to protest Steven despite the raising pleasure.

Like if she tried to tell him something, the dragonair let out a soft cry before stopping her pumping. Before Steven could ask anything, the pokemon neared her head to his now fully erected member. Having a pretty wild idea of what she had in mind, Steven's heart skipped a beat. Like Steven had anticipated, the dragonair began to assault his tip with her very soft and very long tongue, making Steven gasp in surprised.

"Why...is this...happening?" mumbled Steven, unable to fight back.

Soon enough, the dragonair wrapped her mouth around his entire length before starting to gently suck on it. Unable to contain a pleased moan, Steven's arousal was getting stronger and stronger. While giving the human lustful and curious glares, the dragonair was sometime going a bit faster before slowing down again. The perk of being a snake-like creature was that the pokemon could go as far as she wanted without choking, to Steven's pleasure. Speaking of pleasure, Steven's was getting rather intense has he felt an upcoming orgasm building up after a little while.

"You...should slow down...a bit," weakly warned Steven has his climax was very close.

Not planning in slowing down and neither she will, the dragonair even goes a bit faster while assaulting mercilessly his tip with her tongue. When Steven wasn't able to hold on anymore, he exploded inside the pokemon's mouth in a pleased and relieved moan. Stopping only when nothing was coming out anymore, the dragonair swallowed everything to the last drop before leaving the meat stick.

"You...were oddly good at this," praised Steven.

Blushing a bit and nuzzled him before changing position around the human. When she was positioned like she wanted, her head was still close to Steven's alongside with a part of her that was very close to his manhood. Barely visible, Steven saw a small slit that was overflowing from fluids a little with a tiny bump at one of its extremity. Steven quickly understood that it was her female part and that she was ready to mate. As she was nearing it, Steven stopped her.

"Wait!" interrupted Steven.

Stopping, the dragonair whimpered sadly while looking at him interrogatively.

"I…do like you and you're a very nice pokemon, but are you really sure that you know what you're doing? We both are about to do interspecies…hem…intercourse." expressed Steven. "I don't know about pokemon, but to humans…well, it's no…that nice of a thing," stammered the human.

At that, the dragonair seemed to have gotten very sad, almost on the verge of crying, making Steven regretting his words.

"…I…don't really think that way to be honest, but I just want to be sure that you're not gonna suffer from your decision."

A lot less sad, the dragonair looked at him with a puzzled face while moaning interrogatively.

"…I…" started Steven, wildly guessing what she wanted to know. "I…personally don't…c-care that much," shyly confessed Steven.

Crying happily, the pokemon strongly nuzzled him affectionately, telling him that he made the right choice.

"So…if it's okay with you…"

Almost ignoring him, the dragonair was already rubbing her entrance against the human's meat rod, slowly making it harder again.

"Nevermind. I'll take that as a yes."

When Steven was completely hard, the dragon pokemon was now rubbing her entrance directly on his tip, weakly pushing without engulfing it. After giving the human a lewd smile and glare, the dragonair began to push stronger and stronger until his tip was in. Since she was a water pokemon despite being a dragon type, she was so slippery that Steven easily got in, making the creature barely pushing. However, the pleasure she was feeling while being slowly filled was quite intense for her, slowing down the process quite a lot. On Steven's side, it wasn't less pleasant, even more if he had to take into consideration her extremely soft and slippery vagina. Alongside being rather hot for a cold pokemon, her love tunnel was oddly shaped and textured as it was perpendicular to her entrance and had multiple swirls texture all over her walls.

"Damn!" lowly exclaimed Steven.

When it was all the way in, the dragonair moaned in relief, as if she just got what she wanted since a long time ago. With her breathing already getting a bit faster, the female pokemon give the human a small and lewd grin before starting to go up. Again, she went rather slowly so Steven could feel every square inches of what she can offer. She was more than happy with the result when she saw him containing moans with a depraved face. Fortunately for both of them, the dragonair was far from being done when she was all the way up as she began to descend once again. To start things smoothly, the dragonair was going up and down rather slowly since she couldn't have enough of the face her lovely human was doing. However, it quickly become insufficient and wanted to go faster so she could also feel good. Then, after mischievously and discreetly grinning, the dragonair surprised Steven by suddenly going faster, making him unable to contain a moan. Snickering, the dragonair however quickly disenchanted when pleasure began to intensify, forcing her to constantly and lowly moan. Soon enough, Steven felt a quite warm and wet feeling running across his thighs coming from the horny pokemon. Starting to get lost in pleasure, Steven was now unconsciously pushing his hips as much as he could by the given position, slightly increasing the dragonair moans. After a little while, Steven felt is climax getting near as his moans were getting more incontrollable. Pleased, the dragonair went faster one last time while getting as tight as possible for Steven's pleasure. A short moment later, the human wasn't able to hold on anymore and exploded inside the Pokemon, making her lowly scream ecstatically. Not stopping for a second, the dragonair kept moving until nothing was coming out anymore. After relaxing, Steven went limp while feeling light-head.

"I...must admit that it was way better than anticipated." commented Steven.

Happily growling, the pokemon then strongly nuzzled him, almost pushing him on his back.

"Hehe, hope it was pleasant for you as well."

Stopping nuzzling, the dragonair then fervently nodded.

"Great."

Then, as Steven thought she was done, the pokemon was looking at him with almost begging eyes while gently moving her female parts around his shaft that was still inside.

"You...want more?" guessed Steven, at which the dragonair shyly nodded. "...All right. Anyway, it's not like I have much a choice," jested Steven with a faint smile.

After she giggled, the dragonair then get back to her mating session once again. Since she was planning on coming too, she started with more power and speed than before, making Steven moan in surprise. Stopping, the pokemon looked at him with a worried face.

"It's okay, I'm just a bit sensitive, so can you go a bit slower for a minute please?" requested Steven.

Glad that she didn't do anything harmful, the dragon creature smiled and nodded before resuming where she left but slower. When the minute passed, she was more than eager to go faster and accelerated her pace. Quickly, her ecstatic moans were back as well as Steven's. Strongly overwhelmed by pleasure, the dragonair had dropped her head on one of Steven's shoulders with closed eyes and tried not to be too loud. Then, as Steven was feeling another orgasm building up, the female pokemon went rather strongly on him after going faster one more time, almost smashing him every time she was going down. It didn't take long for Steven to understand what was coming when he felt her inside getting awfully narrow while shaking and vibrating, increasing exponentially his pleasure. Obviously, the feeling was so intense that he came a few seconds later. When the pokemon was done milking him, she was the one go limp on the human while panting a bit, not moving.

"I think…the second time was better." praised Steven, at which the dragonair squeaked weakly for an answer. "However...do you mind getting me home before you fall asleep?"

After softly giggling again, the dragonair unplugged herself from him before moving away. After putting his pants back on, both Steven and his companion went in the water so she could bring him to where he belongs.


	13. HumanXRaichu

'Click' 'Clock'

At the door of a locked apartment were a young human male unlocking it to proceed inside his living place. The young man name was Richard and was coming back from work. Once the door unlocked, the man got inside before closing and locking it again behind. Then, a second after he was done putting his keys and coat on a wall rack, Richard was greeted by a cute and joyful creature that came out of nowhere.

"Pika!" Loudly said a yellow electrical pokemon while jumping into Richard's arms, almost tackling him.

Fortunately for him, the pokemon known as pikachu was very light and barely made him move.

"Hi there Liza." Said Richard, holding the pokemon.

"Pikachu!" whimpered the pokemon while shoving it's face on his chest, strongly nuzzling him.

"I know, I missed you too." Said the human, petting the very affectionate pikachu known as Liza.

Liza kept nuzzling him until she abruptly stops. Raising her head, she smelled Richard a bit before looking at him almost angrily.

"Pikachu." She said, upset.

"Nothing escape your nose I see." Said Richard with a smile.

"Chu!" She angrily said, not liking his try to change the topic.

"Alright alright. She's just a co-worker okay, nothing serious, I promise."

For a moment, Liza kept staring at Richard with an unamused face.

"... Pika..." She said while looking away, upset.

"Come on now, you know no girl will ever replace you Liza, even if I get a girlfriend. You're just the best girl in the world." Tried to reassured Richard.

"... Pi." Huffed the pikachu, still mad.

"Do some belly rubs will make it up to you later?" Proposed Richard.

Even though she wasn't physically reacting, she was now having a hard time staying mad at him. The belly rub was one of the best things in the world for her, especially since it was done by her master.

"... Ch-chu." Said Liza while perking her ears down and pressing her head against Richard's chest in defeat.

"There we go. No one can resist the belly rub." He said, petting his pokemon.

"Pika." Lowly said Liza.

"Great. How about we make dinner before the bath?"

"Pikachu!" Happily said Liza before jumping on one of his shoulders.

"Hehe, food is also something nice, isn't it?" Said Richard while going towards the kitchen.

"Pika."

Liza, a female pikachu, was quite special. At first glance, we could see that she was very affectionate, which was true. However, it was more than that. Liza, the female pikachu, was a very jealous and extremely possessive pokemon. The first question could be why? The answer is simple; she was madly in love with Richard, her master. She knew him since she was only a small pichu and with him since she was still in an egg. Even when she was a pichu, she loved him very much. However, her feelings towards him have grown a lot stronger when she evolved. Wherever he might be or do, she always wanted to be close to him. Fortunately, she was quite calm and discrete when she wants to, so it wasn't bothering Richard that much. The only time she was leaving him alone was when he was on the potty, at which Richard made it clear that it was a alone time for him. Compared to the rest of the day that she could be with him, it was just a minor disagreement that she could easily live with. Unfortunately, the worst of her jealousy and possessiveness was when Richard was interacting with other, especially the females, human or pokemon. Liza knew that she didn't have any control over which Richard was talking at his job, which was pissing her off quite a lot, but when they were going out together, Richard could barely make eye contact with other female without Liza being mad at him. But if it was the female that was engaging, she would aggressively shoo them off. Since Richard was getting upset when she does that, she tried to work on that and be more tolerant, but it was still hard for her. On the other hand, Richard had more freedom with male ones, since Liza knew that he wasn't into male. She didn't care if he was talking or even having fun with a human or pokemon male. However, she still could get jealous if both of them were getting too close, fearing that she could be replaced or just losing precious minutes with him. Due to that, Richard unfortunately didn't have any girl friends and close male friend outside his work place, which wasn't that bad actually. Richard had always have been the type to prioritize quality over quantity.

"Almost done." Said Richard as diner was almost ready.

"Kachu." Happily said the pokemon after sniffing the fume emanating from the cooking pot.

"Look tasty huh?" Said Richard, auto praising himself.

"Chu." Agreed Liza.

"Let's put the table while it finish boiling."

With the pikachu nodding, she got off his shoulder and helped her master. Unfortunately, due to her size, there wasn't a lot she could do, but she still could place the napkins and cutleries. Because she needed her four limbs to jump on the table, she was mainly using her mouth with the help of her cutely heart shaped tail. When everything was done, Liza then sat on a very small cushion on the table since she couldn't use a chair and waited. Soon enough, Richard was at the table to put two plates on it, one for him and the other for Liza.

"Pika." Thanked Liza.

"You're welcome."

Wanting to eat at the same time, Liza waited that he was sitting and ready to eat.

"Have a good meal."

"Chu." Answered Liza back before both of them began to eat.

After Richard, food was the second thing Liza loved the most, especially when made by her lover, so she mainly focused on it until the end.

"I'm guessing you liked it as usual." Richard replied while standing up and taking the two plates.

"Pika!" Happily answered back Liza.

"Well, now that we ate, I think you know what's next."

"Pika! Pika!" Liza replied while jumping joyfully.

"Yep, bath time." Richard confirmed after putting the dishes in the sink

"Pi."

With Liza following him, Richard then went to the bathroom. While he was turning the faucets and adjusting the water temperature, Liza was impatiently jumping around.

"I still don't know why you're always so excited about bath time since I'm the one that takes it most of the time."

"Pikachu." the pokemon simply answered with a smile.

At first, it indeed could be strange for this pikachu to be excited about not participating to the bath time. However, it does make sense when you know a bit more about Liza. The thing is, Liza was a pervert. Beside being with him of course, the main reason why she loved bath time was because it was the only moment where she could see him naked. Occasionally, she was joining him in and swim around, but since she didn't like water that much, it was quite uncommon for her to do so. Richard wasn't really the bath type of guy, but when he noticed that Liza was, he didn't mind going mainly with that. To him, Liza was just an innocent but very affectionate pikachu, so he didn't really had second thought about it. While sitting on the bathroom counter, Liza stared at Richard while he was stripping, eager to see him all exposed. Even though his back was facing her, she knew that it was only a matter of seconds before she could see her favorite part of him. While the bathtub was still getting filled, Richard got in and sat before pressing his back against the bathtub wall.

"Hoouu, cold." Richard complained.

A second later, Liza jumped on the edge of the bathtub and got comfortable by resting on her belly. As the water level was rising, Liza took that opportunity to give discrete glares when Richard wasn't looking as much as possible at his crotch. When the water level was at Richard's taste, he closed the faucets before resting his back against the bathtub wall again.

"Ahhh, that feels good." Richard sighed, closing his eyes.

"Pika."

"It's not that bad afterall, going only with bath."

"Chu." Liza agreed.

"So, how was your day?" Richard asked.

"Pika, pikachu." Liza answered, not sounding that happy.

"That boring?" Richard guessed. "You know there's more to do than just waiting for me."

"... Chu." She retorted, not really interested.

"Hehe, what a cute little pikachu you are."

"Pi, pika pi." Liza replied lowly.

For a moment, none of them had much more to say. Wondering what Liza was doing, Richard opened one eye and saw that she had her head resting on her front paws, looking at him.

"... Boop." Richard said while surprising her with a nose booping.

"Pi?"

"Boop." Richard repeated, doing it again.

At that, Liza began to look suspiciously at him. When he neared his hand again, she gave him a very light electrical static shock, slightly stinging him.

"Ow." Richard complained playfully. "That hurt."

"Chu." Liza replied before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Really now? Well, take that." Richard retorted before spraying a few water drops with a finger at her.

Playing along, Liza used her tail to splash a huge amount of water into her master's face, making her giggles afterwards.

"Alright, let's see if you laugh after this."

Quickly, Richard pushed Liza into the bath. Her first reflex was to try to hold to the edge of the bathtub, but to no avail, falling helplessly in the water.

"... Pika!" Liza scolded angrily at her master after popping her head out of the water.

"What happened? Did you fall?" Richard teased.

"Chu." She replied with puffy cheeks, glaring angrily at him.

"Hehe, sorry. Come here." He apologized before taking her to hold her on his chest with his arms with half of her body in the water. "You kind of asked for it."

"Pi." She answered back, looking upset.

"Damnit, my own pikachu is sulking me, what should I do?" Richard wondered. "A kiss maybe." he added before kissing the top of her head.

Not looking mad anymore, Liza raised her head to look at Richard above her with her cute little eyes with a smile.

"Pika." She forgave happily.

"Aww, aren't you just the cutest thing ever." Richard praised while rubbing the side of her head.

"Kaa." the pokemon squeaked softly while pushing affectionately at his hand.

Even though she knew that he was petting her like he would with a animal, she didn't care and enjoyed it. A touch was a touch, and she would take anything from him. However, being touched by Richard was making her tail swinging around unconsciously like a dog, making her touch something that caught all of her attention. It was brief, but the end part of her tail brushed against his member, which made her realize in what position she was. Even after Richard stopped petting her, she started to get excited, knowing what was only a few inches away from her. She had to use all of her willpower not to do it again.

"You okay Liza?" Richard inquired, concerned.

Unfortunately, Liza had failed to noticed that she had gone quite absent minded for a moment, thinking about only one thing.

"Pi, pikachu." She reassured while breaking out of her master's grasp to exit the bath, not wanting to lose control.

"Having enough already? Quite predictable since you don't like water."

"Chu." She confirmed before starting to shake like a wet dog to dry herself.

"Liza! Please! You know I don't like you doing that." Richard scolded without sounding mad.

"Pi." She replied while leaving and with her tail between her hind legs.

Slightly sighing, Richard then went limp in the bath, making him go a bit deeper.

(She's has been acting like this from time to time since a while now. I still don't know what's wrong with her. Every time I ask, it's like she never wants to talk about it. Oh well, for the rare times that happen, nothing to worry about I suppose.) Richard thought while enjoying the bath.

However, he had to cut it short because he didn't want his pokemon wetting the entire house floors. Leaving the bath after unplugging it, he took a towel, dried himself up and rolled the towel around his waist before taking another one and left the bathroom.

"Come here Liza, let's dry you up." he told while under the doorway.

It only took Liza a few seconds to appears from a corner of the room next to the bathroom and be in front of him.

"You still don't want to tell me what's wrong?" Richard asked after getting on his knees and starting to brush the pikachu's fur with the towel.

"Chu." Liza responded while shaking her head under the towel.

"Alright, I respect that. Just promise me it's not something important okay?"

"Chu." She assured while nodding.

"Thanks."

When Liza was pretty much all dry, she dashed towards the living room couch, knowing what was next. After dropping the towel in a basket, Richard joined her on the couch. Immediately after he had his ass on it, Liza jumped on him to lay on his laps.

"Let's see what we have tonight." Richard told with the remote in his hand.

After work, dinner and bath time, both of them were laying on the couch to watch some movies. Even though Liza wasn't always getting what was happening in them, she was enjoying most of them. However, the real reason why she loved that moment was obviously that she could be close to Richard with him petting her half of the time. After three movies, it was now bed time for them.

"Another day fulfilled." Richard announced while stretching after turning off the TV.

"Pika." the pikachu agreed happily.

"Time to hit the hay so we can start the next one."

"Chu."

After Liza jumped down from him, Richard stood up and went to the bathroom to do his last minute business before heading towards his bedroom. When in, he saw Liza already in the bed, waiting for him since they were sleeping together. Again, Richard was seeing her more like a companion than anything else, so he wasn't minding. It has some advantages actually like saving him money from buying a bed for her and keeping him warm at night while enjoying her company. Before joining the pikachu, Richard then stripped into his underwear, something that Liza always loved watching. When he was under the sheets, Liza immediately snuggled against before closing her eyes. After petting the pokemon a bit, Richard did the same.

Maybe half an hour later, Richard was asleep. However, it wasn't the case of the electrical mouse. Since a moment, a slight burning sensation in her nether region was preventing her from sleeping.

(Oh no, not again) Liza thought while rolling in the bed. (I thought I could control it, but it's getting harder.)

Rolling on her belly, her excitement had gotten strong enough to make her uncontrollably move one paw over her womanhood.

(Oh lord.) she thought when she felt how wet she was. (And I'm not even in heat.)

Uncontrollably again, she began to play with her most sensitive organ and masturbate.

(That's his fault. If he wasn't so kind and cute... oh god, I can't believe how much I wish that it was him that was touching me there.)

Slowly, her breath began to change.

(Why is he so big and me so small? That's not fair.)

Then, as her pleasure was raising, the image of his penis popped in her head.

"Pi..." Liza moaned accidentally.

(Damnit, now I really want it.)

Unable to contain herself anymore, she left Richard's side and moved under the sheet, next to his crotch. Even though she was in complete darkness, she knew where she was and that it was just a few inches away from her.

(Maybe I can't mate with him, but maybe... I can touch it... or even... taste him.) she thought while slowly moving one paw towards the human's member.

However, she stopped midway before reaching her goal.

(No Liza, get a hold of yourself. You can't rape him in his sleep, you're better than that.)

After moving her paw away, Liza went hesitant.

(But... I want him so much.)

If she could electrocute herself, she would in order to force herself to come back to her sense, but unfortunately, she couldn't, so she only bite her lips to do so.

(I would just be a bad pokemon if I were to abuse him in his sleep.) she continued before turning to move back in her previous place.

Then, as she was blindly walking under the sheet, her front paws hit one of Richard's hands and tripped, making her belly landing on it.

(Stupid legs. Good thing master is a heavy sleeper.)

As she wanted to stand up to continue, she quickly noticed that she couldn't as his skin and scent had bewitched her, preventing from moving. Worst, she even felt one finger brushing against her small and wet womanhood. Took by pleasure and excitement, she uncontrollably began to rub her entrance against one finger, more specifically on her clit.

(His finger... is touching me.) she yelled in her head with her breathing starting to get faster again. (I... know it's bad... but I can't stop. He's touching me and... it feels so good. Better than when I'm doing it myself.)

Totally at the mercy of desire, Liza kept masturbating with Richard's finger for a moment.

(Forgive me arceus, but I can't stop.)

Then, as Richard's finger was almost entirely coated in love juice, Liza now wanted more. Pressing the tip of the finger against her entrance, she pushed until it went inside.

"Ka." the pikachu moaned Lowly.

At this, Liza began to feel to thrill of doing the forbidden, making her getting more excited that she was already is. At a slow pace, the pikachu began to move up and down with only a small portion of the finger inside. Gradually and unconsciously, she was going further and further over time until she felt the tip of the finger touching her cervix. From this point, she increased her pace, quickly feeling a more intense pleasure that made her fall on her chest. While keeping a good rhythm with her hips, she had to bite the sheet under her to prevent herself from moaning too loudly. Surely her master was a heavy sleeper, but loud noises was still able to wake him up.

(Holy arceus! I wish so badly that it was his penis so he could fill me up with his semen.) She thought while starting to pant.

Since her excitement and desire was quite intense, she was quicker to get near her climax as it was closing up over time.

(I'm already about to come.)

Upon going faster and as deep as she could, it only took Liza a few more hits for her orgasm to happen. With a shaky and stiff body, Liza's ecstatic moment lasted for almost half a minute before she could finally relax with her body going limp.

(Oh god, what have I done?) She thought while regaining her breath. (I'm so dead if he ever find out that I molested him in his sleep.)

After a little moment, she had regained her composure.

(No, he must not.)

Now back on her four limbs, Liza turned around and grabbed the finger she used to relief herself.

(I might be dirty, but I have no choice.)

Half reluctantly, Liza began to lick and suck the finger thoroughly, not wanting to any trace of her act. Not liking it very much, she was imagining that it was another part of him that she was licking and sucking, making the whole thing a lot easier. When she was done, it was still smelling her, but very lightly.

(I'm pretty sure that a human nose couldn't smell it, so I guess it will be alright.)

More or less satisfied, Liza went back to her usual next to him, clinging into his chest to finally get some sleep. Like every morning, Liza was the first one to wake up. After rubbing her face with her little front paw like the mouse she was, she went over Richard and began to nuzzle him, giving him soft shock while doing so. Since she was always awakening at the same hour, no matter which season they were, Liza was acting like an alarm-clock so Richard could wake up an hour before going at work.

"... Come on... five more minutes." Sleepily said Richard, slowly dozing off the sleep again.

However, unlike an alarm-clock, Liza couldn't be snoozed. Quickly getting upset, she pressed one of her cheeks on him before discharging a stronger charge, waking Richard up quite abruptly.

"Do you really have to do that every morning?" Complained Richard.

"Pikachu." Answered back Liza with an unamused face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Richard while sitting up on the bed.

Then, as Richard was rubbing his face to wake himself up, Liza felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him stopping mid-action to smell the finger she used last night.

"Huh... it smell a bit weird."

For a moment, she began to prepare herself to flee as fast as possible.

"... Meh, whatever. I'm touching a lot of weird shit at work lately. Probably something that the smell is hard to get rid of." he mumbled before leaving the bed.

"Chu." Liza sighed in relief.

At that, Richard went for his morning routine which consisted of morning business, breakfast for him and Liza and departure preparation.

"Alright Liza, I'm off to work." Richard announced while attaching his shoes at the hall entrance. "Like usual, be a nice girl."

"Pika, kachu?" Liza asked while pointing at the door.

"You want to go outside?" Richard inquired, at which the pikachu answered with a nod.

When Liza knew that it was going to be a nice day, she sometimes asked to pass the day outside since there was more things to do while waiting for him. The first time she ever asked was when she was a pichu, but he refused since the outside was a bit too dangerous for a small pichu. However, he changed his mind after she evolved. After all, pokemon were almost all fighter born, so he was less worried, knowing that she knew how to defend herself.

"Sure thing, but be careful, like always."

"Chu." Liza reassured with a nod.

With Liza following him, Richard stepped outside of the house, locked the door behind and went towards his bike, which he used on nice day like today.

"See you later." Richard wished before leaving with Liza waving at him until he was gone.

After sighing, Liza left the Richard's house perimeter and walked in the streets. Like every time, she was coming across some random human, with almost all of them stopping to say how cute she was, at which she was always answering with a single 'pika' with a smile before going back to her own business. After maybe half an hour later, she arrived to a small park where human and pokemon, wild or not, was coming to either relax or have a great time. She kept until in the park until she arrived at her favorite spot; a slightly broken bench that was a bit isolated from the rest of the park. What she like about this bench is that since it wasn't in good shape, no one was using it, so she could have it for herself while being at peace. When she jumped on it, she laid on her belly while facing the rest of the park where pokemon and human were passing time together.

(What I'm a gonna do? It's getting more and more difficult to contain myself.) She thought.

As she was slowly getting depressed, she saw an umbreon and probably her male trainer playing and having fun together. At one moment, the pokemon playfully tackled the human on the ground and instead of being mad, the human only petted her with a smile. The umbreon then retorted with some face licking while being very to close to him. For human and maybe clueless pokemon, it would have been looking like harmless affection display, but for Liza and probably most other pokemon, it was obvious that they were more than just friend.

(Hmpf, they must do it like beast at night... unlike me.) Sadly thought Liza while looking away.

'Well well, sad again I see,' a voice next to her said.

Turning her head, Liza saw a purrloin walking towards the side of the bench.

'Oh, hi vivi.' Liza greeted before looking back in front of her. 'Is it that obvious?'

'When you lay on that bench with that face, yes.' the dark cat pokemon replied before resting a shoulder against the bench.

'Whatever.'

'What is it this time? Oh, let me guess, it's about your human?'

'Why bother asking if you already know the answer?'

'For conversation purpose.'

'Then yes.' Liza responded, making the purrloin sighing.

'... Always the same story.' the dark type pokemon desperately commented.

'If you knew him, you would say otherwise.'

'No thanks. Human isn't really my thing, or simply love in general. You should do like me.'

'What? Not loving anyone?'

'No, free as the wind, doing whatever you want, whenever you want. It would also spares you situations like the one you're in right now.'

'It would just lost my only reason to live.'

'Come on now, there's more out there than just that human. Better, I'm sure some humans are small enough for you.'

'I don't care about others. Richard is the only one for me.'

*sigh* 'I suppose it is to be expected since you were literally born in his hands.'

'He cares for me by loving me and making sure that I'm happy all the time. What not to love?'

'You know that since you hatched in his hands, he basically your adopted father.'

'I know and I don't care.'

*sigh* 'You, my girl, have an affection problem.'

'Why don't you mind your own business if you don't like it?' Liza retorted, annoyed.

'I don't dislike it nor I like it. I don't really care honestly what you're into.'

'Great.'

'But what I do like however is you, so I think I might actually help you.'

'... You will?' Liza replied, skeptically looking at the purrloin.

'Yes. I believe you're sad because you can't mate with your human due to him being too big, right?'

'Yes. So?'

'So all you have to do is to get bigger.'

'Bigger? I don't know if you were aware of it, but my growth stopped a while ago.'

'I'm not talking about natural growth, but evolution.'

'Evolution? You mean... being a raichu?'

'Exactly.'

'But I can't. A pikachu can only evolve into a raichu with a thunder stone.'

'And what if I told you that there is one nearby?' the purrloin pointed out while looking at her front paw claws nonchalantly.

'Really?' Liza exclaimed while jumping into her four legs.

'In a human shop.'

'Crap. Surely it's too expensive for my master to buy it.' Liza cursed, sad again.

'Who talked about buying it?'

'I... don't follow.'

'I'll make it simple then. I have certain skills that could allow me to get it without asking any one to buy it.'

'You mean, stealing it?'

'Please, I prefer the term permanently borrowing it.'

'I-I don't care how you call it. Can you really get it for me?'

'Yup.'

'Oh my god, thanks a lot.' Liza expressed, almost jumping in joy.

'Naturally, that will cost you.'

'Figures.' Liza growled, coming back to reality. 'I forgot who I was talking to.'

'Hey, it will be risky to steal it.'

'All right, what do you want?'

'You see, there's a territory that I want, but unfortunately, there's that one persian that is a bit too strong for me, so I was thinking-'

'That you could use my evolved form to beat him up for you?'

'Well, it's quite rudely said, but basically, yes.'

'Ah, so that's why you want to help me so badly to evolve.'

'Come on now, I'm not that selfish. I do want to help you, but you indeed will become stronger after evolving, so might as well profits it.'

'Alright, whatever. If it means that I can love my master the way I want, I'll do whatever it takes.'

'Great. It won't be an easy task and I'll need some preparation, but I should have a it in a few days. Meet me here again in a week.'

'Understood.'

'See ya then.' the purrloin wished before leaving.

'... I can't believe it. I'm actually gonna be able to mate with my master. Oh, I can't wait for that to happen. I feel getting wet just by thinking of it.'

After that, Liza spent the rest of the day at the park, thinking of what she could do after evolving, until it was almost time for Richard to get back. Like every animal, she instinctively knew when he was about to come back. When at the house, she waited in front of the front door until the human arrived a few minutes later.

"Right on time again I see.' Richard said after getting off of his bike to pet her.

'Pika!' She replied happily.

After getting in, they went for their usual evening routine until night time. One week later, it was finally time to see the purrloin again at the park. When on her bench, Liza then waited for the dark pokemon to appear. Unfortunately, she waited for almost the entire day without seeing her.

'Did she ditched me? She better not after giving me that hope.' She mumbled to herself.

Then, as it was almost time for Liza to leave, the purrloin finally showed up.

'Took you long enough... what happened?' Liza asked when she saw a few scratches over her body.

'Nothing too serious, really, but it turned out that that shop owner had a moewth, so I had to fight a bit to get the stone. Good thing he was rather weak.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'No need to. I should have inspected the place better before getting in. It was my own fault.'

'So… does it means that you have it?'

'Of course I do. When I make a promise...'

'Where it is?' the pikachu asked, making the purrloin grin.

'Just look at the beauty of that stone.' She replied before revealing a paw that was behind her with a shiny and beautiful greenish stone with a thunder shape design inside.

'Whoa...' the pikachu exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

'Pretty, isn't it?'

'You bet it is.'

'Alright.' the purrloin started while putting the stone in the ground. 'All you have to do is to touch it.'

'Okay.' Liza acknowledged before moving closer to the stone. 'With that, I could...'

'However, as a friend, I have to ask if it's really what you want.'

Stopping at a few inches of the stone, Liza looked at the cat pokemon with a confused look.

'As soon as you touch that stone, you will evolve and permanently stay a raichu for the rest of your life. There will be no turning back.'

'... I... '

'Are you even sure that you will get what you want?'

At that moment, Liza began to hesitate. She didn't had thought thoroughly about it. Sure she will be bigger, but there was no guarantee that her master will accept her feeling and mate with her.

'... If I stay a pikachu, there are absolute no chance that my dream will come true, but if I evolve into a raichu, I have a chance, as insignificant as it may be, so I'm willing to try my luck.'

'Will you miss your pikachu form?'

'I sure had passed a few years in that form, but I never really paid much attention to my appearance, so not that much.'

'... Alright, if you know the possible consequences that comes with an evolution, then I think you're ready.'

Taking a deep breath with closed eyes, Liza quickly put a paw on the stone before getting hesitant again. A second after she touched it, her entire body began to glow in a intense bright light, which the purrloin had to shield her eyes so not to get blinded. Then, Liza began to change form; Getting taller, her tail and ears grew longer while her entire shape got larger. A few second later, the light finally faded. Unshielded her face, the purrloin was now in front of newly born raichu.

'... Wow.' the purrloin commented.

'... What?' Liza asked, a bit worried after opening her eyes. 'Did it work?' She added before starting to inspect her body.

'I think you could say that.'

'Oh my god! It worked! I'm a raichu now.' Liza exclaimed happily.

'And a pretty one at that.'

'I am?' Liza queried, confused while looking at the purrloin.

'Yeah. You're a bit slimmer than the average raichu with pretty eyes. If even your human is not seduced by you, then I don't know what will.'

'Oh my god, I can't wait to make him the surprise.' Liza said happily in glee.

'Hope you didn't forget our arrangement however.' the purrloin reminded.

'Yeah yeah, don't worry. I do owe you one now.'

'Glad to hear. Follow me then.'

Then, Liza followed the purrloin through the town streets until they arrived in front of a back alley.

'What's so special about this place? To me, it looks like any other alley.' Liza commented.

'It would be too long for me to explain. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't understand why.'

'Whatever, let's just get this done already.'

With the purrloin lowly sighing, both of them proceeded into the back alley. Since it was rather large, it was well enlighten by the day light. A moment later, as they were at the middle of it, a few meowth, skitty and other purrloin appeared from behind trash cans and bins that were around them. Then, a persian jumped on a closed trash bin and glared at them.

'Let me guess, back to try to get your territory back?' the persian Snarled.

'You could say that. You chased me by force, I'll do the same.' the purrloin calmly replied.

'Pretty confident I see. I'm sure it has something to do with that raichu with you since you don't have enough backbone to claim it back on your own.'

'Ah, funny to hear when it comes from a pussy persian that used an army to chase me.' Liza's friend rejoined.

'Well, if you want to die that badly, I'll be generous and grant your wish. Take them down fellas.' the persian Commanded.

Immediately, the others cat pokemon all dash towards them threateningly.

'We'll see about that.' Liza growled with a grin before getting between the purrloin and the attackers. Quickly after few sparks appeared on her cheeks, Liza unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack that hit all the pokemon in front of her, except for the persian, making all of them fall unconscious with light fume coming out off them.

'Oops.' Liza mumbled, worried that she might have gone too far.

'You don't have to kill them you know.' her purrloin friend pointed out nonchalantly.

'Sorry. I guess I'm still not use to my new body's power, hehe.' Liza laughed nervously.

'Nevertheless, you managed to make me able to get me territory back, so thank you.'

'No problem.'

'Not so fast.' Said the persian before jumping down from the trash bin. 'You may have beaten my weaklings, but I won't go down that easily.'

'Really?' Arrogantly said Liza, sparks exploding from her cheeks.

'Thanks for your help Liza, but I'll take it from here.' Said the purrloin while getting passed the raichu.

'Are you sure? He's quite big.' Said Liza, a bit worried.

'Size don't matter.'

'... Depends on what. At some point when it's too big, there's nothing you can do.' Said Liza, slightly in sorrow.

'I agree that it does some time, but not in this case. It's not about being unable to fit something somewhere, but about claiming what is mine.'

'... What the hell you two are talking about?' Angrily asked the persian, confused. 'Gha, whatever. Prepare to die.' Said the persian before launching herself at the purrloin.

Obviously, the purrloin was faster and easily dodged the persian to the side. Moving away from the fight, Liza however stayed to be sure that her friend wins the battle. When in a safe distance, Liza saw the persian furiously attack the purrloin, who was dodging every hits. Moving around the persian, the small purple pokemon was landing a couple hits here and there when she had the chance. After a little while, the persian's movement were getting a lot slower and was panting heavily.

'Would you...stop...fleeing like...a scared pidgey?" panted the big cat pokemon.

'Out of shape I see. Well, it was to be expected since you probable make your henchmen fight for you.' Retorted the purrloin, slightly panting.

'I'll show you.'

Using the rest of his energy, the persian lunged at his opponent to use Crunch. Still faster than him, the purple cat jumped in the air and use Iron Tail on his head, ending the battle.

'You sure can handle a fight.' praised Liza.

'It's not my first fight.'

'I can see that.'

'Well, I believe now that we all have done our part of the deal, so go back to your home and show your human who's boss.'

'You bet I will. Thanks for everything.' said Liza before leaving.

'Thanks to you too.'

After she spent the rest of the day waiting for her human to be back, Liza headed back this her home. As she was walking in the front yard, her heartbeat went faster and began to be a bit nervous when she saw Richard's car in the driveway. When before the front door, she even began to shake a little bit due to nervousness.

(What if he doesn't like my new form? What if he get mad?) Thought Liza, starting to wonder it was a good idea after all.

After mentally slapping herself, Liza gathered up some courage before going for it. Now that her tail was long enough, she was able to reach the doorbell. Pressing it, she heard footsteps coming towards her, making her heart race faster. After Richard opened the door, he briefly loomed in front of him before looking down.

"Rai...chu." shyly said Liza.

"Oh, hi there little one, are you lost?" said the human, not recognizing her.

"...Chu? Raichu!" Exclaimed Liza, upset.

"...I...can help you find your home if you really need to."

"Chu!" angrily retorted he raichu.

"Hem..." said Richard, not knowing what to do.

Seeing that he still didn't get it, Liza decided to go for radical measure by suddenly jumping on him. On reflex, Richard grabbed her in his arms to prevent her from falling.

"Chu..." said Liza while nuzzling him.

"Wait a minute!" said Richard, recognizing that behavior. "Liza?"

"Raichu!" Happily exclaimed the pokemon while nodding with a huge smile.

"Damn Liza, what happened to you?" He said, quite confused.

"Chu?" Said Liza, looking a bit worried.

"...I guess some questions (s'impose)."

"...Rai." Replied Liza, not really reassured.

"Come on." said Richard before closing the door behind.

Still holding her, Richard then went to the kitchen and dropped the raichu on the table.

"So..." Started Richard before sitting on one chair. "You're really my Liza, right?"

"Chu." Answered Liza with a nod.

"Okay. So it mean that you evolved, but aren't pikachu able to evolve with a thunder stone?"

"Chu." Responded the pokemon, nodding.

"Where did you get one?"

"Chu, raichu." replied Liza, looming away with crossed arms, meaning that it was none of his business.

"Alright. Why did you do it then? You never talked to me about it. I know I don't always get you, but still."

Instead of answering, Liza only looked away shyly while blushing.

"...Not very talkative huh? Well, I guess it's was a personal decision."

"Chu, rai...chu?" Liza asked while playing nervously with her tail and hardly looking at Richard.

"I'm not mad if it's what you wonder. Whatever you may look like, you're still my cute little Liza." Replied Richard with a smile before petting her.

"Raichu." Replied Liza in relief before going for a hug.

"I love you too." Saaid Richard, returning the hug as Liza was strongly nuzzling him. "I bet you're hungry after evolving, don't you?"

"Chu!" happily responded Liza with a nod.

"Figured." Said Richard before petting her and standing up.

For a little while, Richard prepared diner while Liza was patiently waiting. Thankfully, she didn't lose her perverted side upon evolving as she was mostly staring as her master's ass when she could. When Richard was finally done, he put one plate for him and another one for her. She then noticed that her plate was more filled than usual.

"I'm guessing that since you got bigger, your appetite have expended as well." explained Richard.

(...So attentionate.) she thought. (I can barely contain myself right now.)

"...But maybe I overdone it." said Richard with Liz staring at him, not saying anything.

"Chu! R-raichu." nervously reassured Liza.

"Hehe, all right. Let's dig in then." he said before him and Liza started eating.

After dinner, both of them then went for movie time like usual. At first, Liza was a bit hesitant about resting on him, but did it anyway when Richard asked why she wasn't there yet. Fortunately for her, things turned out way better than expected because due to being heavier, she was sinking more into Richard, making her feeling his manhood more than usual. Oddly, he didn't seem to mind at all, or maybe he just didn't notice. Getting quite aroused, Liza began to ask herself if she should leave due to her excitement getting stronger over time. Deciding that she have to be strong, she stayed there despite the urge to get in his pants and tried to enjoy the movie with her master as much as possible. However, it didn't prevent her from trying to feel 'it' even more by pretending to switch position with him still unaware of her behavior. For now, it was a good thing for her.

(That's it, I'm gonna do it tonight. I still don't know how I'll 'convince' him, but I'm sure I'll manage.) She thought while looking at the Tv, doing her best to not rub herself against him.

A few hours later, they were done with movies. Unfortunately, the worse was about to come since next was bath time.

"You...still want to follow me?" asked Richard when he was heading towards the bathroom in his underwear.

"Chu!" she answered while fervently nodding.

"All right."

Liza, however, decided that maybe it was best for her to not join him since she was sure to lose control on there. She had to be patient and wait for the right moment, or else everything could be ruined. Like usual, she stared at Richard as he was getting naked until he was in the warm water.

"You don't get in today?" asked Richard when she saw her sitting on the toilet top.

"Rai." She answered while shaking her head.

"Suit yourself, more space for me." jested Richard.

(I'll show you more space later.) lewdly thought the raichu.

A little while later, Richard was done with his bath and was about to get under the sheets.

"I bet you also still to sleep with me, don't you?"

"Chu." answered Liza after a nod.

"All right, get in then." said Richard while getting in the bed, closely followed by the female pokemon. "Being bigger means less space for me." commented Richard when both of them were lying next to each other.

"Raichu." replied Liza, sounding offended.

"Hehe, just teasing you big girl." he said, petting her. "Good night."

Closing his eyes, Richard then got in his side and got all relaxed, ready to go to the dreamland. Obviously, Liza wasn't in the mood to 'sleep'.

(All right, what now?) she pondered. (I still don't want to rape him in his sleep, so I should act before he fall asleep.)

For a little while, Liza keep thinking about a way to initiate things.

(Well, there are not thousands of solutions, so I guess the best way is to go straightforward.)

At that, Liza then began to get more 'touchy' by clinging into Richard, nuzzling him and fondling him very lightly.

"Feeling affectionate I see. Come here then." Said Richard while pulling her into a hug.

(Damnit.) she cursed in her head.

Even though she wasn't pleased, she kind of expecting him to not get it and began to nuzzle him stronger against his neck.

"You're extra cuddly tonight Liza, something you want to tell me?" Said Richard, rolling on his back while holding Liza on his chest.

"Ch-Chu." she shyly responded.

Knowing he wouldn't understand anyway, she kept nuzzling even more stronger while almost rubbing her lower parts on him.

"You're acting a bit strange since you evolved Liza. What are you trying to say?"

Then, Liza stared at Richard for a moment, wondering if she should go for it. She already saw humans doing things with their lips, but she never really get it, so she decided to try something. After all, there was no other way for her to express herself besides actions. Nearing her head towards his, Liza then gave his lips a quick lick, in hope it was what humans were doing.

"Hehe, silly Liza, that's not a place to give licks." Cluelessly said Richard before petting the pokemon.

"Raichu!" replied Liza, starting to get upset.

"You should sleep now."

"Rai!" argued the raichu before licking his lips again.

"Stop it." gently said Richard.

"...Chu!"

At this point, Liza was rather frustrated, so she decided to go for the final attempt; his lower parts. Escaping his grasp, Liza then went between his legs under the sheets. After Richard moved them away, he saw the electric mouse staring at him.

"Do you really plan on not letting me sleep?" asked Richard, a bit annoyed.

"Chu!" she exclaimed, vigorously shaking her head.

"Then what's up with you tonight?"

After Taking a deep breath, Liza then pressed her two front paws on his flaccid member.

"Careful where you touch girl, it's quite...fragile there."

While facepalming, small sparks emanated from Liza's cheeks due to her frustration rising.

(All right, if you're too dumb to understand, then I guess I'll have to go for drastic measures. It will be very humiliating, but there's no way you won't understand after that.) thought Liza.

Very embarrassingly, Liza then turned around to present her womanhood, which was drooling a bit with love juice.

"Hem...are you perhaps...in heat?" Said Richard, a bit uncomfortable.

"Chu!" she replied while shaking her head and looking behind.

With him still not fully getting it, Liza raised her rear a bit more while shaking it a bit.

"...Are you saying that...you want me to...do something about it?"

"Chu! Raichu!" Exclaimed the pokemon before furiously nodding and pointing at him.

"You want me...to do it?"

"Chu!" answered Liza after giving a nod.

"...Oh. Oh! You...to mate with me?" Said Richard now getting it.

"Rai..." sighed Liza in relief while dropping herself on her belly, happy that he finally understood.

"That's...well, I guess it explain a lot. You wanting to be in the bathroom with me, sleeping with me..."

"Raichu." said Liza, nodding.

"Also...evolving?"

"Chu." responded Liza, nodding again.

"Don't you think you went a bit too far, just for that?"

"Chu." replied Liza, shaking her head.

"Well...that's quite the revelation actually. I should have guessed though. I mean, I rarely seen pokemon 'that' affectionate with his or her trainer."

"Rai." replied Liza, shrouding her shoulders.

"I see." said Richard a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So...you love me that much, huh?"

"Chu." she responded, nodding.

"I see." repeated Richard, sightly nervous.

"...Rai, raichu, chu?" she asked while shyly playing with her tail.

"Are you asking me if it bothers me?" said Richard, after what Liza confirmed. "Well, bothered would be quite excessive. You have the right to love who you want the way you want, even if it's me."

Glad and relieved that he wasn't mad or disgusted, Liza moved close to him and pressed her two front paws on his chest, staring at him with almost begging eyes.

"Rai... raichu?"

"I'm...not sure about you just asked Liza."

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Liza turned her head behind and began to rub her tail against his member before returning her gaze towards him.

"You...want to do 'it', isn't it?"

Blushing, Liza answered with a shy nod.

"...Well, I do love you and you seems to really want it, so I guess...I could do that, for you."

"Chu?"

"Yes. Besides, how can I say no to a cute pokemon like you?" he said while gently rubbing both of Liza's cheeks.

"...Rai." said Liza before going for a hug.

"No problem." he replied, petting her head. "By what do you want to begin?"

Breaking the hug, Liza grinned before backing up until she was between his legs again.

"Already? Quite the naughty pokemon I have." teased Richard.

"Raichu." she replied with a wider grin.

At that, Liza almost eagerly began to work on Richard's underwear. A few seconds later, they were at his ankles with his flaccid shaft all exposed. A bit seductively, Liza walked crawled towards it while staring. When few inches away from it, she smelled it a bit before looking at Richard with a lewd face. With him embarrassingly looking away, Liza snickered before taking her attention back to the human's member. Staying on all four, she then began to lick it with her tiny and warm tongue, making Richard slightly gasp in surprise. As she was licking his entire length in every possible direction, it didn't long for it to get bigger and raise. When all straight up, Liza kept licking the whole thing, focusing on his balls from time to time. Then, the mushroom shaped tip of the shaft caught the raichu's attention and went to focus there. When she heard Richard making a pleased moan beside the fact that the taste was stronger there, an idea stuck her mind.

(I wonder what will happen if I use my entire mouth? I'm sure he'll go crazy.) she thought with a mischievous grin.

While giving Richard a semi defiant glare, Liza opened her mouth and put the whole tip in it before wrapping her lips around it. With his heart racing and arousal growing, Richard stared at Liza in anticipation of what she will do next. With the warmth of her mouth, Liza began to attack the human's sensitive extremity with her very pleasurable tongue. Lowly gasping in surprise, Richard was now breathing slightly faster due to the raising pleasure. Soon enough, Liza got the desire to almost swallow the thing due to her love for the taste and the lewdness of the action, going as far as possible. Unfortunately, since she had a rather small frame and mouth, she couldn't even go half the length when the tip was hitting the back of her throat. However, it wasn't preventing Richard from lowly moaning from pleasure. To his surprise, she wasn't as clumsy as he firstly anticipated, oddly being quite good for a first timer. With her tail waving around, Liza was slowly getting more eager over time, almost nibbling it at one point. Then, after a few minutes of eager sucking, Richard felt the blissful moment coming.

"Please Liza... don't stop now," encouraged the human.

Knowing what he meant, Liza was now doing her best to attack and molest his tip with her tongue, going crazy on it.

"I'm...coming!" lowly told Richard before the first spurt began to spray inside the pokemon's small mouth.

Not even fazed, Liza keep sucking while swallowing as much as she could until he was out of ammo. When his orgasm faded away, Richard let out a relieved and satisfied sigh while dropping his head on the pillow.

"Where... did you learn to do that?"

"...Rai." she answered while nonchalantly looking away after leaving the softening meat rod.

"None of my business huh? Well, with result like this, I won't complain much."

"Raichu." happily answered back the orange pokemon.

"So, I guess next it will be, well, the big thing."

"Chu." replied Liza with a nod.

"Yeah, but do you mind waiting a little, you know, until it goes up again?"

"Chu." retorted the raichu, shaking her head.

At this instant, Liza moved forwards and pressed her womanhood on his flaccid member before starting to rub herself against it.

"Wow!" exclaimed Richard. "I can already feel the heat from here."

"Rai..." seductively said the pokemon with a grin.

To Richard's surprise, he was hard again a minute later. For a moment, she kept rubbing harder before placing the tip over her entrance.

"Do you... think it will fit?" asked Richard, a bit worried.

"Rai raichu."

Slowly, she began to push down until the tip went in in one go.

"Rai..." lowly moaned Liza.

Not even all the way in, Richard could already tell that he would be really narrow in there. Slowly, Liza kept pushing while moaning quite loudly with her very narrow passing strongly rubbing him along the way, already making things hard for the human. When Richard finally reached her bottom, his shaft was only halfway in.

"Well... I guess it won't go any further."

At this instant, he noticed that his pokemon cringing a bit.

"You okay there?" inquired Richard, a bit worried.

"Rai... chu."

Upon hearing her, Richard could tell that she was in pain.

"Okay, we should stop."

Then, as Richard was about to grab Liza, she used her front paws to push his hands away.

"Raichu!" protested the raichu.

"Liza, if you're in pain, we should stop."

"Chu!" denied Liza, fervently shaking her head.

"You really want to continue, despite that?"

"Chu." replied Liza, nodding.

For a couple of seconds, Richard stared at the mouse pokemon,who was trying her best to hide that she was in a bit in pain, wondering what he should do before letting out a sigh.

"... Okay, we'll continue, but on one condition." accepted Richard.

"Ch-chu?" asked Liza with a single tear coming out of one eye.

"I don't you to insist too much or push yourself too hardly if the pain becomes too intense, okay?"

"... Rai." agreed Liza with a nod.

"All right. Now, I want you to take your time."

After a shy nod, Liza took a couple of deep breathes before trying to move up very slowly. Unfortunately for Liza, the upwards movement seemed to ease her pain, but when she went down again, the pain was coming back. For the first minutes, it was a cycle of pain and relief after each ascent and descent. Thankfully, the pain was slowly fading away as her vagina was starting to get accustomed to the human size. A little while later, pleasure was even beginning to replace pain, transforming her painful growls into pleased moans.

"Rai... chu." moaned Liza with a more depraved face.

"You... feel really good, Liza." praised and encouraged Richard.

Then, as Liza's movements were all about pleasure now, she began to unconsciously discharge very low voltage internal electricity through Richard's member, striking every sweet spots he may have.

"Damn... Liza..." said Richard, letting out a sudden surprised moan.

Now that both of them were enjoying it, she grinned and thought that it was time to go a bit faster. After doing so, she quickly find out that it another story, making things way more interesting and pleasant. However, since it was her first time and had a pretty huge amount of pented up desires, Liza's climax was already closing by. Determined to make her master feels good as much as possible before it happen, she went a bit again while increasing her internal electricity to a voltage that she knew wouldn't hurt her beloved master. When she heard him gasp in pleasure and gasping her butt cheeks pretty strongly, she understood that it was a huge success and smiled in glee.

"Rai... raichu." told Liza between moans.

"I'm... close too." followed Richard while helping her a bit to go down.

A couple of hits, Liza finally reached her orgasm and crushed Richard with her contraction. A second later, the human did the same and exploded inside the little raichu. Thanks to her higher voltage, it was the strongest orgasm Richard ever experienced that almost lasted for half a minute.

"Rai...chu." weakly said Liza while lazily dropping herself on Richard.

"I must admit Liza, sex with a raichu is something that I can easily get dependant on." encouraged Richard while gently scratching her head.

"... Rai." Answered Liza with a huge smile.


End file.
